Strawberry of the Wandenreich
by FEFO3325
Summary: La Soul Society no ayudó a Ichigo en su momento de mayor desesperación durante su batalla contra Ginjo Kugo... Ahora otro ejercito le dio el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos ¿Cómo afectara a la historia este hecho? (IchixHarem). Ichigo Quincy. PD: Lo siento por no actualizar desde hace tanto, actualemte estoy arreglando los errores que tenía el fic, esperenme un poco más
1. End Of All Bonds

¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito, así que por favor no sean muy duros con las criticas (Aunque de todos modos las apreciare) y espero que les guste. Así mismo me gustaría que comenten que les pareció, Espero continuar haciendo esto y trataré de hacer la mayor cantidad de capítulos posible.

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

 **Prólogo:** "End of All Bonds"

* * *

Drop, Drop, Drop…

Estaba lloviendo.

La lluvia siempre ha sido símbolo de mal augurio, de tristeza y tragedia en todo tipo de mitologías y cuentos pasados de generación en generación por los humanos. Algunas personas la consideran hermosa, como una conexión entre el cielo y la tierra…

Tal vez tengan razón, pero, para Kurosaki Ichigo, la lluvia era lo peor que podía existir, después de todo habían caído esas gotas de tristeza y melancolía el día en que todo su mundo cambió, el día en que dejó de sonreír, el día en que él mismo le arrebato a toda su familia el sol que los mantenía unidos, ese fatídico día en el que causo la muerte de su hermosa, maravillosa y amable madre…

Desde entonces la lluvia llegaba en los momentos de mayor desesperación en la vida del joven de cabello naranja, momentos tales como su pelea en el cementerio contra Grand Fisher, la captura de Rukia por parte de la Soul Society e incluso ahora mismo. Este fenómeno natural afectó tanto en la vida del antiguo sustituto que cuando se encontraba decaído, triste, o desesperado, llovía en su mundo interior.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

El sonido de las gotas de agua fue opacado por el estruendoso llanto de Kurosaki. El muchacho se encontraba de rodillas en el techo de la mansión de Tsukishima Shukuro en medio de un bosque en Naruki-Shi.

El ahora antiguo Fullbringer lloraba, no por dolor, ni por tristeza, sino por impotencia, por haber perdido el poder que tanto anhelaba. Por el sentimiento de traición, los que consideraba como sus amigos, sus compañeros en armas, aquellos que tanto quería proteger y por los que precisamente había recuperado su poder, simplemente lo abandonaron. Fue usado sólo por el capricho de Ginjo Kugo para aumentar sus propios poderes, robándole el Fullbring que hasta hace poco había logrado perfeccionar.

El único camarada que aún estaba con él, Ishida Uryuu, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una herida recorriendo su espalda desde el hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda de la cadera, hecha por el Book Of The End, el Fullbring de Tsukishima. No podía ser de ayuda.

"¿Está llorando? Pobrecillo." Tsukishima dijo con una voz condescendiente, como si sintiera algo de pena o remordimiento por la situación de su víctima.

"Déjalo chillar. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer con el" Comenzó Ginjo mientras daba espalda a la escena y comenzaba a alejarse de ella. "Y en realidad dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos."

"… Devuélvelo…" Ichigo declaro aun mirando al suelo con una voz ronca y débil. "Devuélvemelo, Ginjo. Dame mi poder."

Kugo se detuvo, miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo hacia Ichigo con una expresión condescendiente. "¿Que estás diciendo?" preguntó, por supuesto, el líder de Xcution no esperaba una respuesta "Es gracias a mí que pudiste recuperarlo. Lo justo es que lo tome. Me eres inútil ahora, pero no te mataré. Deberías estar agradecido, ¿sabes?" se estaba burlando.

Ichigo ya no podía soportarlo más, debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que se salieran con la suya así de fácil. Estaba más que claro que no lograría algo de todos modos. Aun con las condiciones en contra, se lanzó en dirección de los Fullbringers mayores, gritando con rabia el nombre del portador de la Cross Of Scaffold.

No sabía si era porque tenía una fuerte resolución y terquedad o si eran sólo deseos suicidas como aquella vez después de que Fishbone D atacara a su familia, o luego de casi morir es su primera "lucha" contra Kuchiki Byakuya, cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a la Soul Society para rescatar a Rukia, aun sabiendo que no iba a salir vivo si invadía el Seireitei.

Ginjo suspiró y se enfrentó a la dirección desde donde cargaba el muchacho roto. ' _Si quiere morir entonces ¿quién soy yo para negarle su deseo?'_ Pensó mientras apretó el agarre sobre su Cross Of Scaffold y esperó a que Kurosaki se acercara lo suficiente para poder obtener un buen golpe.

Kugo podría simplemente usar Bringer Light para acercase de inmediato y matarlo rápidamente. Pero decidió darle un poco más de tiempo de vida, era una buena persona ¿verdad?

"¡Detente Kurosaki!" Ishida al ver que su mejor amigo (Aunque no lo afirmaría en voz alta) se precipitó a lo que consideraba una muerte segura, hizo lo mejor que pudo en el estado en que se encontraba: Gritar para que el idiota no se hiciera matar.

Ichigo no le hizo caso y trato de golpear a Ginjo con su puño, el Fullbringer lo esquivó inclinándose hacia un lado y atacó con su espada apuntando al cuello, buscando el golpe mortal.

Uryuu cerró los ojos no quería ver el momento en que muriera su amigo. Por lo menos tiene el consuelo de que ira a la Soul Society. Aunque eso no lo hace menos doloroso.

El sonido del cuerpo cayendo al suelo, o mejor dicho al techo de la mansión de Tsukishima, nunca llegó, de hecho tampoco el eco característico de una espada cortando carne. El único sonido producido fue un pequeño "Click." Ishida abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada al enfrentamiento.

El aliento salió de su cuerpo, Kurosaki no estaba muerto, tampoco herido, la Cross Of Scaffold de Ginjo Kugo estaba alojada inofensivamente en la clavícula del antiguo Fullbringer, sin atravesar ni si quiera una capa de piel.

Por el área del cuerpo que fue golpeada por la claymore se extendían unas líneas de color oscuro azulado parecido a tinta, con un patrón parecido a las venas que llegaba a cubrir incluso parte de su rostro.

Tsukishima no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, el ataque de Ginjo debía haber decapitado al pobre chico, después de todo no tenía poderes. Aparentemente se equivocaron, el niño de algún modo había logrado retener algo de su poder, no podría existir otra razón lógica para que él haya logrado detener ese ataque.

Ichigo no comprendía tampoco, acababa de perder su poder, un ser humano normal no debería ser capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque destinado a separar la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

Si fuese un Shinigami lo detendría si liberaba más Reiatsu que el puesto en el ataque por su oponente.

Si fuese un Arrancar su Hierro lo protegería, su Fullbring técnicamente estaba hecho por un material parecido al de la máscara de un Hollow, por lo que era similar al Hierro y aun así no pudo detener el ataque previo a la extracción de sus poderes y a juzgar por la expresión de Ginjo y Tsukishima, Kugo no había detenido su ataque a propósito, entonces, ¿qué le permitió vivir más tiempo?

Ishida Uryuu reconocía esas marcas.

Bueno reconocer no es la palabra más adecuada, él recordaba vagamente una técnica reservada solo para los Echt Quincy que su abuelo le mencionó cuando tenía unos nueve (o menos) años de edad. Según su sensei los Quincy pura sangre, desde su nacimiento, podían empujar el Reishi a través de sus vasos sanguíneos para aumentar drásticamente sus capacidades ofensivas y defensivas, logrando detener los ataques de los más poderosos Dioses de la muerte sin sufrir daños graves. Esta técnica se manifestaba visualmente resaltando las venas del usuario cuando estaba en uso.

 _'Pero eso es imposible, es una técnica perteneciente a los Echt Quincy, aunque los Gemischt son capases de obtenerla con entrenamiento. De todos modos eso no aclara por qué Kurosaki parece poder usarla. Kurosaki es un medio Shinigami, medio Humano debido a que su padre era un Segador y su madre era una mujer Humana…'_ o tal vez no.

En ese momento Ishida recordó que su madre Kanae una vez le contó sobre una antigua prometida que Ryuuken llegó a tener, era un matrimonio arreglado por su abuela para mantener el linaje Echt que su familia llevaba y al mismo tiempo para evitar la extinción de otro clan Quincy de Sangre Pura.

Lo había olvidado por completo, esa historia no era muy relevante para su vida y en ese momento estaba solamente concentrado en su entrenamiento como destructor, eso y que tenía menos de nueve años cuando escuchó sobre ello.

 _'No... Eso es imposible, Kurosaki no puede ser uno de nosotros. Él nunca ha podido controlar su Reiryoku, es muy precipitado y no analiza bien la situación antes de la batalla… bueno él lo hace mientras lucha y es bastante inteligente tanto a la hora de la batalla como fuera de ella. ¡Pero le falta tacto! ¡SERÍA UN DAÑO A NUESTRO ORGULLO!'_ Ishida pensó airadamente, olvidando momentáneamente la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ginjo salió de su shock momentáneo y se retiró un poco con un salto impulsado por Bringer Light. Estaba seguro que él tenía todo rastro del poder Fullbring de Kurosaki, esas marcas eran de un tipo diferente de energía, no tenía rastros de Reiryoku Hollow por lo que no era parte de su Fullbring, tampoco se sentía parecido al poder de un Shinigami, era más puro, limpio y concentrado.

No importaba, ya no podía dejarlo con vida. Tomó su gran espada con ambas manos y se precipito al ataque.

Ichigo reacciono instintivamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro.

La Cross Of Scaffold golpeo el dorso de sus brazos dañando las mangas de su vestimenta. De nuevo salió ileso, la claymore reboto inofensivamente sin hacer mella a la piel del chico. Por segunda vez las marcas similares a venas aparecieron, esta vez en sus brazos.

Kugo estaba frustrado.

¿Cómo no podía matar a alguien tan patético como Kurosaki Ichigo? Le iba a enseñar, decidió que no permitiría más milagros como ese. ¡Si tenía que ir a Bankai para matarlo, lo haría!

Por primera vez desde que Tsukishima había colocado en su contra a todos sus amigos y familiares, Kurosaki sentía algo de esperanza, tenía algo de poder, no sabía cómo era posible pero pudo retener u obtener algo de su antiguo poder. No le dio importancia, ¡Ahora era capaz de pelear! Se sentía como la vez en que el viejo Zangetsu detuvo la hemorragia provocada por la herida hecha en su pelea con Kenpachi hace más de diecisiete meses.

Apretó sus puños, pondría a prueba las lecciones de Karate que tomo cuando era todavía un niño, lo que aprendió en las peleas callejeras en las que se metía por el color de su pelo y las prácticas de Hakuda que Yoruichi-san le obligó a tener en el último día de su entrenamiento para aprender el Bankai.

Con toda su determinación se lanzó hacia su enemigo, ignorando la desventaja numérica y el hecho de que sus enemigos portaban espadas y el sólo tenía sus puños para luchar.

Lanzó un golpe dirigido hacia el rostro de Ginjo con toda la fuerza que pudo aplicar. Las marcas de sus brazos regresaron, la sensación era un poco distinta esta vez, incluso sin prestar le mucha atención podía darse cuenta de la potencia sobrehumana que ejercía el golpe.

El Primer Shinigami Daiko levantó su espada y con el costado de ella bloqueo el golpe.

Kugo se sorprendió, La Cross Of Scaffold comenzó a grietarse, la fuerza detrás del ataque de Kurosaki no pertenecía a un ser humano, incluso un Fullbringer tenía pocas posibilidades de hacer algo como eso. Sólo Chad, con su Brazo Derecho de Gigante y su Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo sería capaz de una hazaña parecida, aunque dudaba que dañara su Fullbring.

Ginjo abanicó su espada hacia el torso Ichigo, él no pudo alejarse a tiempo y fue impactado. Al igual que las veces anteriores sólo pudo dañar la ropa de Ex-Daiko, aunque este fue enviado a volar por la fuerza de oscilación de la claymore.

Ichigo se detuvo a unos metros de Ginjo.

"Parece que aun puedes dar pelea." Kugo declaró mientras descansaba el arma en su hombro, continuó "Eso está bien. ¡Voy a poder probar el poder que tome de ti!" Exclamo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Un pilar enorme de Reiatsu estallo de Ginjo, ocultándolo de la vista momentáneamente.

Ichigo se cubrió los ojos. Estaba en problemas, a pesar de este nuevo poder, no estaba a la altura de Kugo, y aun Tsukishima no intervenía en la batalla. Sabía que Ginjo lo superaba enormemente en poder, después de todo él seguía siendo un humano normal.

¡Necesitaba ayuda!

Chad e Inoue seguían bajo el control del Book Of The End. Ishida estaba herido y no se movería, para colmo de males, él también fue cortado por el Fullbring de Shukuro. Ichigo sólo le rogaba al Reio que Tsukishima no haya activado su técnica cuando lo cortó, de lo contrario estaba perdido.

Además sea cual sea la habilidad que ha estado usando. Le estaba cobrando peaje. Su respiración se convirtió en pequeños y cortos alientos, y sus músculos le quemaban.

Tal vez este iba a ser su fin.

El pilar de Reiatsu de Ginjo se desvaneció poco a poco revelando al Fullbringer con una apariencia diferente.

Su taje había cambiado, ganó una armadura que parecía estar hecha por un material parecido a un hueso que cubría su pecho con la forma de una caja torácica y se extendía hacia abajo como placas óseas que cubrían su abdomen. Sus manos estaban revestidas con guantes, cuyos dorsos se asemejaban a los huesos de las manos. También obtuvo hombreras y espinilleras, estas últimas se extendían hasta la mitad del muslo, además de un cinturón con una gran hebilla en forma de X.

Ishida casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la similitud del Reiatsu de Ginjo Kugo con el Reiatsu del propio Kurosaki antes de que este perdiera sus poderes, así mismo notó que incluso la apariencia que tomó tiene atisbos del Fullbring de Kurosaki.

"¡Este será tu fin! ¡KUROSAKI!" Ginjo rugió con avidez. Sostuvo la Cross Of Scaffold sobre su cabeza con las dos manos y comenzó a inundarla con Reiryoku. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer?" Se burló

' _Maldición, no puede ser… Ese bastardo piensa usar eso'_. Ishida trato de levantarse, sostenía su hombro con la mano izquierda, tratando de aliviar su dolor. Si Kugo pensaba hacer lo que él creía que haría, Kurosaki de seguro no saldría vivo de esta.

Ishida se preparó para usar Hirenkyaku. Necesitaba sacar a Kurosaki de la trayectoria del ataque. El resultado de su intento fue: terminar con la cara plantada en el suelo.

"¡Kuro-saki!" Ishida murmuró.

Ichigo parecía estar en estado de shock puro, con una mirada de miedo. Esta era la tercera vez que él temía por su vida y probablemente sería la última. Era curioso, aparentemente su vida iba a terminar por recibir un golpe de su técnica personal.

"¡GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ginjo osciló su espada enviando una media luna de Reiatsu cortante al joven plantado en frete de él.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

El Getsuga colisionó con el chico de cabello naranja provocando una gran explosión. Kugo observaba con satisfacción su obra. Era definitivo, no podría sobrevivir a eso, ni con esa extraña habilidad suya.

Uryuu aun en el suelo, esperaba que Kurosaki hiciera lo de siempre, sin importar la situación, sin importar lo que ocurriese él saldría bien parado, ileso. Demonios incluso el idiota había regresado de la muerte un par de veces, sí, esa copia barata de su propio ataque no era nada para un hombre como él.

Por la acción del viento, el humo de la explosión lentamente se dispersó.

Kurosaki Ichigo a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no salió del todo bien. Aun se mantenía con vida debido a sus reflejos, reflejos que fue ganando durante todas sus luchas en la Soul Society y Hueco Mundo, logró cubrir su rostro a tiempo para evitar un golpe mortal, pero nada más.

A pesar de forzar lo más que pudo, para recubrir todo su cuerpo con su recién descubierta técnica, con excepción de su rostro, todas las partes de su piel estaban llenas de quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, la peor herida fue en su pecho donde tenía una profunda laceración recorriendo en diagonal cada centímetro de él.

Kurosaki jadeaba pesadamente, no podía sostenerse de pie correctamente, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos, estaba apenas consiente, se derrumbaría muy pronto.

 **¡NO!, se negaba a caer, si iba a morir, por lo menos no moriría bajando la cabeza ante nadie.**

"¿Aún estas con vida? eres difícil de matar por lo que parece" Ginjo comentó aburrido "Pero, mira cómo te dejó ese ataque. Tuviste suerte de salir con vida, con el próximo no pasara lo mismo"

Ginjo preparó otro Getsuga Tensho y se alistó para lanzarlo…

Después de unos momentos de reflexión consigo mismo, decidió dejarlo con vida, no valía la pena matarlo y tal vez si le contaba la verdad sobre los Shinigamis sustitutos, la Soul Society y Ukitake Juushirou, Ichigo se les uniría y acabarían con el Seireitei juntos.

Con esa habilidad extraña que ha estado usando quizás pueda enfrentarse a los Capitanes, con suficiente entrenamiento, por supuesto.

Ginjo desestimó el Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo bajo la guardia, ¿Kugo iba a dejarlo vivir? Después de todo lo que ese maldito ha hecho, ¡por lo menos debería terminar el trabajo!

Unos segundos más tarde Kurosaki sintió un muy fuerte dolor directo en el pecho, justo al lado de su corazón, es como si hubiera sido atravesado por un proyectil, más específicamente una flecha, una flecha hecha de Reishi concentrado, sólo existía una persona que él conocía con la capacidad de hacerlas.

' _Mierda, conque este es mi fin... Maldición Ishida'_ Ichigo maldijo en su mente mientras se derrumbaba sobre el techo de la mansión de Tsukishima. Su conciencia pronto fue abrumada por la oscuridad.


	2. The Monks Save The Strawberry

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de los personajes, ambientes y poderes de Bleach, todos sus derechos pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** "The Monks Save the Strawberry"

* * *

El cuerpo de Kurosaki cayó inerte sobre el techo de la mansión de Tsukishima, quedando recostado sobre su espalda.

Probablemente inconsciente o a punto de morir, pero definitivamente vivo, a juzgar por el sube y baja de su pecho. Increíblemente su pecho no sangraba. Las extrañas marcas azules bordeaban el corte hecho por el Getsuga de Ginjo y parecían estar deteniendo la hemorragia. Tampoco tenía rastros de que una flecha atravesó su pecho, era como si ni siquiera había sido tocado por el proyectil en absoluto.

No, eso era imposible, ambos vieron como la flecha de luz golpeo al antiguo Shinigami Daiko.

Los Fullbringers mayores observaban la escena con interés. Shukuro en ningún momento utilizó la habilidad de su Book Of The End sobre el chico Ishida, y según lo que habían investigado, Uryuu no tenía razones para traicionarlo, tampoco sería tan cobarde como para dispararle desde las sombras, eso dañaría su "Orgullo Quincy", por lo menos lo haría de frente y diciendo la razón de por qué lo hacía

' _¿Por qué ataco a Kurosaki?'_ Esa pregunta inundo la mente de ambos.

Los líderes de Xcution reorientaron su mirada hacia donde sintieron el Reiatsu del Quincy. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa. Ishida Uryuu aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su mano izquierda manteniéndose sobre el corte en su hombro derecho, no podían ver un arco por ningún lado, no estaba en posición de tiro y mucho menos un ángulo en el que pueda golpear el pecho de Ichigo, si disparara desde donde se encontraba, le daría en un hombro… por supuesto cualquier Quincy con algo de entrenamiento podría cambiar la dirección de la flecha en el aire, pero ese no es el punto.

Ishida no sabía en qué pensar, Kurosaki fue fusilado por lo que claramente era una _Heilig Pfeil_ , pero él no había sido el que la disparó, por lo que sólo quedaba una persona que haría algo así.

El autodenominado 'Último Quincy' no entendía por qué su padre haría algo así o por qué siquiera estaría en un lugar como este.

Él no tenía asuntos con Kurosaki, aparte de conocer y ser 'amigo' del padre de Kurosaki.

Ishida buscó el posible Reiatsu de Ryuuken por toda la zona… No lo encontró, por lo que no fue su padre el que le disparo. Eso lo dejó más confundido, ¿Quién más aparte de su padre y él mismo podrían disparar una flecha santa?

Uryuu continuo analizando la zona, era algo débil pero podía sentir vagamente las firmas espirituales de tres desconocidos, no pertenecían a los Fullbringer, no tenían rastros de Reiatsu Hollow, tampoco poseía la sensación del poder de los Shinigami.

Unos segundos después esas pequeñas firmas de Reiatsu se ampliaron inmensamente, hasta la altura de un capitán Shinigami o más, haciendo sudar a todos los presentes, sólo para disminuir y estabilizarse en una presión no mayor a la de un vigésimo puesto de cualquiera de las divisiones del Gotei

"Ese Reiryoku, no hay duda… ¡Son Quincy!" Ishida declaró.

* * *

 **Soul Society:** Sala de Reuniones del Primer Escuadrón

* * *

Todos los Capitanes y Tenientes se reunieron a petición de Capitán-Comandante de los Trece escuadrones de protección de la corte: Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, debido al alboroto hecho por sus oficiales por la creación de Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke, que había sido considerado un traidor desde hace poco más de cien años por la supuesta experimentación de Hollowficación con ocho oficiales de alto rango del Gotei Trece (cuatro Capitanes y cuatro Tenientes. Ahora conocidos como el grupo Vizard), ahora tenía gran influencia entre los trece escuadrones.

Quitando el fiasco de la Hogyoku, era, es y será siempre considerado la más grande mente que haya llegado al Rukongai y uno de los Dioses de la muerte más poderosos producidos jamás. Asimismo fue gracias a él que se pudo sellar al mayor traidor que la sociedad de almas ha tenido.

Pero a pesar de sus contribuciones y actos hechos en beneficio de la Soul Society, necesitaba permiso para realizar movimientos en masa de Dioses de la Muerte.

Además, Urahara desde que fue expulsado del Seireitei, ni una sola vez entró a la Soul Society (Exceptuando cuando lo hizo en la batalla final de la Guerra de Invierno) y por ende la situación en el mundo humano debe haber sido muy grave como para que el aparezca en persona e hiciera lo que algo tan atrevido.

El Sotaicho se encontraba a la cabeza de las dos filas de capitanes.

El Capitán-comandante mantenía la misma apariencia desde hace cientos de años. Su cuerpo bien formado y lleno de cicatrices estaba oculto de la vista por su Shihakusho tradicional, el Haori de Capitán (con el kanji一 estampado en su espalda) colgando sobre sus hombros de forma orgullosa, su mano derecha sobre su bastón donde se encontraba sellada la Zanpakuto más poderosa de todos los tiempos, Ryujin Jakka. El brazo izquierdo que sacrifico para la utilización del Ittokaso nunca había sido sanado. No fue porque era imposible de restaurar, de hecho la mujer humana, Inoue Orihime, era incluso capaz de regenerar toda la parte superior de un cuerpo, ¡técnicamente podía revivir a los muertos!, pero el inmenso orgullo de Yamamoto impidió que él le pidiera ayuda a una simple humana

A su derecha se encontraba la Capitana Soi-Fong, seguida de la Capitana Unohana Retsu, el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, el Capitán Kyoraku Shunsui, y los Capitanes Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Soi-Fong-Taicho, Capitana del segundo escuadrón y Comandante General de la Onmitsukido, como siempre estaba perfectamente erguida y daba un aire militante. Ella y Kurotsuchi-Taicho no se molestaron en ocultar su enojo por la presencia del antiguo Capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

Al lado izquierdo del Yamamoto-sotaicho permanecían formados los capitanes de las divisiones tres, cinco, siete, nueve, once y trece, de las cuales, las divisiones que fueron dirigidas anteriormente por los traidores Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke y kaname Tosen, estos últimos diecisiete meses han sido ocupadas por sus antiguos capitanes y miembros de los Vizard Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi, Hirako Shinji y Muguruma Kensei.

Los tres de ellos con apariencias similares a su época como capitanes cien años antes. Con excepción de Hirako, el cual tenía su cabello hasta la barbilla en vez de llegarle hasta la cintura, también alrededor de su cuello poseía un pañuelo blanco atado como una corbata.

Todos los tenientes detrás de sus respectivos capitanes miraban la escena inquisitivamente, no todos los días ven al genio más grande de la Soul Society arrodillado ante el Sotaicho realizando una petición. Rukia estaba detrás de su capitán Ukitake Juushirou. Ya había pasado un año de que se convirtió en teniente, pero aún no se acostumbraba a las reuniones.

Detrás de Kensei se encontraba los Tenientes Hisagi Shuuhei y Mashiro Kuna. Muguruma-Taicho era, hasta el momento, el único capitán con dos tenientes en sus filas, aunque Mashiro se hacía llamar la 'Súper Teniente'.

Ninguno sabía a ciencia de que se trataba esta situación o eso ellos hacían creer, ya todos estaban al tanto de la situación precaria del Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo y las intenciones de Urahara Kisuke de restaurar sus poderes, insertando el Reiatsu de los oficiales de más alto rango del Seireitei y uno que otro oficial no asentado, en el Ex-Shinigami de cabello naranja.

Para hacerlo inventó una Katana especial en la cual almacenarían el Reiatsu de todos los que quisieran aportar, luego cubriendo la espada con una capa del Poder Espiritual de Kuchiki Rukia y por último atravesar la Katana en el corazón del muchacho.

Kisuke de hecho tenía la espada en un recipiente al lado de donde estaba arrodillado. A decir verdad Urahara ya había puesto en marcha el plan, casi todos los tenientes y una muy buena cantidad de oficiales tanto asentados como no asentados tenían su Reiatsu insertado en el artefacto.

Los primeros en dar su Poder fueron los Vizard que aún se encontraban en el mundo humano: Hachigen, Love y Hiyori, seguidos de los afiliados a la tienda de Urahara y el propio padre de Ichigo. Rukia estaba al tanto pero ella tenía que ser la última en dar su Reiatsu por lo que ella difundió la razón a todos sus amigos a través del Denreishiki.

El mensaje terminó rodando por una gran cantidad de oficiales Shinigami.

Rukia había logrado reunir en la casa de Kukaku Shiba una gran cantidad de segadores de almas que querían ayudar a la situación del gran héroe de la Guerra de invierno pero antes de que pudieran culminar con la ceremonia de transferencia de Reiatsu fueron convocados todos los capitanes y tenientes a través de múltiples Jigokucho a la reunión en la que ahora se encuentran, también fue pedido que llevara la espada en cuestión a la sala de reunión de los capitanes.

Urahara explicó los detalles de la espada que había traído consigo.

"Justo ahora, recibimos la noticia de los capitanes Kurotsuchi y Ukitake, el primer Shinigami Daiko hizo contacto con Kurosaki Ichigo" Anunció Yamamoto.

"El Primer Shinigami Sustituto… ¡Ginjo Kugo!" Tan pronto como Hitsugaya-Taicho menciono aquel nombre, la atmosfera en la habitación se tornó tensa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo finamente cumplió su propósito como carnada" Mayuri se burló mientras miraba a Ukitake. El capitán de la treceava división se mantuvo en silencio y bajo la cabeza con una inmensa tristeza y un gran remordimiento reflejados en su rostro.

"Ya que él ha hecho contacto con Ginjo Kugo no tenemos más tiempo que perder… Kuchiki-Taicho, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Zaraki-Taicho, Abarai-Fukutaicho y Tercer asiento Madarame…" Yamamoto hizo una pausa casi como si quisiera aumentar la tensión del lugar.

"Ustedes quedan a cargo de eliminar a Ginjo Kugo y a Kurosaki Ichigo. ¡Rastreen la señal de la Insignia de Sustituto de Kurosaki y cumplan con su deber!" Genryuusai declaro con su siempre fuerte tono de voz.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron hasta el punto que casi se salen de sus cuencas, los más afectados por la orden eran los tres capitanes más antiguos de Gotei, Los Vizard, Renji, Rukia y Urahara, incluso Byakuya parecía sorprendido por una vez.

¡El Capitán-comandante no tenía intenciones restaurar los poderes del joven héroe! Lo que es más ¡Planeaba matarlo!

Golpeó su bastón en el suelo de madera pulida generando una onda sonora. "Eso es todo… ¡Retírense!"

Yamamoto había pensado la situación detenidamente y le parecía la mejor opción:

Matarían dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Acabarían con los planes de Kugo y tendrían a Kurosaki Ichigo atado a ellos.

Era mejor tenerlo como un oficial verdadero y tener su lealtad, que tener a un chico inestable, con la capacidad de superar al propio Sotaicho, sin tener ninguna obligación hacia el Seireitei.

Él podría traicionarlos en cualquier momento y Yamamoto no iba a esperar hasta que eso suceda. Además si muere sin tener nada de Reiryoku no recordará su vida anterior ni cómo murió, no existía fallo alguno.

Unohana se congelo por completo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sinceramente ella pensaba que su jefe pagaría su deuda con el muchacho, parece que no era así "Sotaicho, eso es…"

Fue interrumpida por el grito vehemente del Capitán de la quinta División Hirako Shinji "¡Sotaicho, no podemos traicionarlo, él ha hecho mucho por nosotros, además él es un miembro de la familia! **¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ACEPTE ESTA ORDEN!** "

La última oración salió de su boca siendo el sonido distorsionado por su Reiatsu Hollow, era claramente la voz de un Hueco, sus ojos incluso se habían tornado de color negro con el iris dorado. Shinji se obligó a calmarse a sí mismo, no podía permitirse perder el control aquí, no en frente de tantas personas que podían matarlo sin contemplaciones.

Rukia se llenó momentáneamente de valor y ella también presentó su disgusto "¡Así es Sotaicho-dono! ¡Ichigo ha hecho muchas labores para la Soul Society!… ¡incluso luchó por nosotros en una guerra cuando no tenía necesidad de hacerlo!"

"¡NO QUIERO REPROCHES!, a pesar de que fuimos salvados por Kurosaki Ichigo y tenemos una gran deuda con él… ¡Es contra las reglas transferir poderes de Shinigami a seres humanos!... Además el problema con Ginjo Kugo es de la Soul Society, ¡No necesitamos que simples humanos enfrenten nuestras batallas!...

En cuanto a Kurosaki Ichigo, cuando muera vendrá al Rukongai y recuperara sus poderes, lo haremos pasar por la Academia Shinigami y será un Shinigami a toda regla… es injusto con él, pero será el mejor plan de acción… ¡Seguiremos con el plan original y acabaremos con los dos Shinigami Daiko!" Yamamoto rugió y a la vez aumentó la salida de su Reiatsu descomunal enviando a todos los Tenientes al suelo, incapaces de respirar bajo su presión espiritual.

Los capitanes aún se mantenían en pie pero estaban sudando ante la inmensidad del poder del Shinigami más poderoso en existencia.

Esta simple acción intimidatoria silenció cualquier replica posible, incluso la capitana que ha estado desde la fundación original de Gotei trece, Unohana Retsu, parecía por primera vez cautelosa y reacia a decir una palabra.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra y regalándole a Genryuusai una mirada de decepción e incluso de desprecio, bueno, todos con excepción de Mayuri y Soi-Fong.

Los designados a exterminar la vida de ambos sustitutos fueron a prepararse para partir al mundo humano, tenían que despejar su mente de toda duda y cumplir con su deber con el Seireitei. Para realizar su trabajo necesitaban estar listos tanto física como mentalmente.

Ukitake Juushirou estaba genuinamente arrepentido por idear el plan de contramedida contra Ginjo Kugo, no tenía idea que el Shinigami Daiko que aparecería después de Kugo sería un chico como Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ukitake se había encariñado con el niño y ahora tenían que matarlo, y el trabajo seria hecho por los que habían tenido más contacto con el muchacho. Por supuesto, el llegaría a la Sociedad de Almas después de su muerte y no recordaría lo ocurrido, así que lo más seguro es que él no los odiaría ni culparía. Pero eso no disminuye ese sentimiento insoportable en su pecho, esa culpa que recaería en él mismo y Ukitake lo sabía, nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Urahara se quedó estático de pie enfrente de Yamamoto, aun con su mente aguda le era imposible entender el porqué de la renuencia del Capitán-comandante a regresarle los poderes a su protegido.

Pronto salió de su shock momentáneo y se dirigió a Genryuusai con una voz, que por extraño que parezca, de súplica "Sotaicho debería reconsiderarlo, Kurosaki-san es muy importante y aunque no lo parezca tiene mucha influencia sobre una gran cantidad de soldados en el Seireitei, estoy seguro que muchos no van a permitir que esto ocurra" trataba de convencer al viejo cabeza dura

Él estaba siendo sincero, a diferencia de su habitual charla con verdades a medias, no hubo ni una pizca de mentira en su declaración. El Sotaicho se arriesgaba a provocar una guerra civil, muchos de los amigos de Ichigo desaprobarían esa última orden.

Muchos podían desertar para ayudar a la fresa, los Vizard eran los primeros que seguramente se pondrían del lado de Kurosaki y lucharían a su favor, él pertenecía a su familia y la familia no se traiciona.

Rukia sería otra que traicionaría al Gotei antes que a su amigo, le debía la vida y lo quería como a un hermano, Abarai Renji iba por el mismo camino. Kuchiki Byakuya era más como una ruleta, Urahara no estaba seguro de que él dejaría de lado las reglas y ayudaría a aquel que le salvó la vida a su hermana-en-ley.

Por lo que los trece escuadrones casi de seguro perderían a cuatro de sus capitanes y tres de sus tenientes. Cinco Capitanes para ser más exactos, Zaraki Kenpachi desertaría también junto con su teniente, tercer y quinto asiento, demonios incluso toda la división once seguiría a su capitán.

"Urahara Kisuke, no pienso cambiar mi decisión, Kurosaki Ichigo será tratado junto con Ginjo Kugo. Cuando llegue al Rukongai, si aún no tiene nada de Reiryoku, utilizaremos esa Katana tuya para regrésalo a su antiguo esplendor… Lo haremos ir a la Academia, de seguro se graduará en tiempo record y podremos tenerlo en nuestras filas como un oficial de alto rango…

Y si te preocupas por las opiniones de los demás… Tanto Otoribashi Rojuro, Muguruma Kensei, Hirako Shinji, Kuchiki Rukia e incluso Zaraki Kenpachi saben lo que no nos podemos dar el lujo de una guerra civil… Luego de que sus cabezas se enfríen dejaran de lado cualquier pensamiento de traición" Yamamoto-sotaicho explicó con su expresión estoica de siempre.

Urahara desapareció en un estallido de Shunpo de la sala de reuniones de los capitanes sin dirigirle siquiera una despedida a su antiguo líder. Era oficial, Yamamoto había perdido todo el respeto que Kisuke aún tenía por él… Tal parece que no había cambiado un ápice desde hace mil años cuando él aún era el mayor asesino de todo el Rukongai.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni se quedó en su oficina solamente acompañado por su fiel Teniente reflexionando si había tomado la decisión correcta con respecto al caso del hijo de Isshin Shiba. Sabía que él iba a hacer grandes cosas y que probablemente tome el puesto de Sotaicho varios cientos de años en el futuro.

Por ahora sería una buena idea colocarlo como teniente del Segundo escuadrón, ellos realmente necesitan a alguien competente, no a ese niño rico de Omaeda.

Yamamoto no tenía dudad de que el chicho lo superaría en un futuro. Por supuesto, si el joven alguna vez llegara a tomar el puesto de Capitán-comandante lo heredaría de las manos de Kyoraku Shunsui.

Genryuusai ya había decidido que su primer discípulo le remplazaría en un futuro cercano, tal vez en unos diez años él se jubile y deje el mando al capitán perezoso.

Desplazó su vista hacia la espada que había diseñado Urahara Kisuke.

Ese hombre era muy interesante, creó un objeto como el Hogyoku, el cual era capaz de cumplir los deseos de las personas que lo rodean, romper la barrera entre Shinigami y Hollow e incluso llevar a un hombre hasta el punto de convertirse prácticamente en un Dios, pudo detener el Suicidio del alma provocado por la Hollowficación y ahora esto…

Era un misterio que no hubiera sido llamado para formar parte de la División Zero.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Techo de la Mansión de Tsukishima

* * *

Ginjo estaba perplejo, el chico al que le había cortado el brazo derecho hace unas semanas no fue el que le disparo a Kurosaki, pero no podía sentir a nadie presente en toda la zona.

Kugo constantemente sondeaba el lugar para evitar sorpresas y contratiempos, pero definitivamente alguien se estaba escondiendo entre las sombras, y ese alguien intentó acabar con Ichigo antes de que él lo convenciera de unírsele en contra de la Sociedad de Almas. Esa persona debe ser muy capaz en ocultar su Reiatsu, ya que nadie se percató de él.

De pronto tres Presiones espirituales descomunales cayeron sobre todos los presentes, no se fueron de bruces hacia el suelo por pura fuerza de voluntad y que afortunadamente ellos aumentaron su expulsión de Reiatsu por instinto.

Casi de la misma forma en que la presión entro, la combinación de ese Reiatsu monstruoso disminuyó colocándose justo por encima del poder de un oficial no asentado

"Ese Reiryoku, no hay duda… ¡Son Quincy!" el amigo de Kurosaki dijo, claramente sorprendido.

' _¿Quincy?... no se suponía que todos estaban extintos y que los únicos sobrevivientes de esa raza son Ishida Uryuu y su padre… Pero no voy a negarlo. Esta presión espiritual es muy parecida a la de los Ishida'_ Tsukishima teorizo en su mente.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¡Dejen de esconderse como cobardes y den la cara!" Ginjo rugió, no tenía tiempo para tratar con molestias, esos tres liberaron suficiente Reiatsu como para llamar la atención de la Soul Society. Necesitaba llegar a los demás y salir del lugar y esconderse. Iba a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarse a los poderes de Kurosaki, para poder atacar al Gotei Trece.

"Llevar el cuerpo y el alma al límite… En ese estado de agotamiento, atacar con una flecha de un arco espiritual exactamente diecinueve milímetros a la derecha del corazón…

Esa es la única forma de recuperar el Reiryoku perdido por el uso de la forma final de un Quincy…" Una voz calmada y barítona llego desde algún punto detrás de Ginjo y Tsukishima, estos últimos voltearon la vista bruscamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

De la oscuridad salieron tres personas, uno de ellos por delante de los otros dos, por lo que sólo podría ser el líder.

El primero era un joven alto, de contextura delgada, cabello rubio que va más allá de sus hombros y ojos verdes. Su atuendo consistía en una en una capa con capucha blanca que llega hasta sus tobillos, dicha capa se encontraba cerrada al frente con dos botones de oro, una cruz de cinco puntas tallada en ellos y botas militares blancas con una cruz azul en la parte superior. No se podía ver claramente el resto de su atuendo.

A su derecha se encontraba un chico alto, ojos verdes y cabello rojo que mantenía en un mohicano. En la parte superior de su oreja izquierda tenía dos pendientes de plata y en la parte inferior de su oreja derecha descansaba un colgante con forma de tornillo. Al igual que su líder su atuendo consistía en una capa blanca cerrada al frente con los mismos tipos de botones y botas militares.

Él tenía en su mano izquierda enguantada lo que parecía una ballesta hecha de Reishi en posición lista para atacar, apuntando hacia el Ex-sustituto, no había ninguna flecha en la ballesta por lo que se podía suponer que él fue el que disparo la Heilig Pfeil a Kurosaki Ichigo.

El último de los recién llegados era una niña de no más de dieciséis años, de ojos azules con cabello largo y negro que se extiende hasta la parte baja de la espalda y dos hilos que sobresalen como antenas. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo con manga larga, zapatos blancos y mallas negras, así como también un pequeño gorro blanco con una visera negra y una cruz de cinco puntas estampada en la parte delantera del gorro. En el costado izquierdo de su cintura, sobre su abrigo, llevaba un cinturón con la hebilla en forma de corazón.

"Sí, sí… Muy bueno el discurso y todo… pero Kurosaki no es un Quincy ¡No podrás recuperar su poder de esa manera! ¡Es imposible!" Ginjo dijo aburrido y enojado por la intromisión de estas tres pestes.

Ishida estaba de acuerdo, si bien era cierto que la única manera de arreglar los poderes de un Quincy era la que esa persona acababa de mencionar, eso no iba a funcionar en Kurosaki… Sin embargo.

Uryuu ya no sabía en qué pensar, Kurosaki ha estado usando una técnica Quincy, de eso estaba seguro… Entonces, tal vez había una oportunidad de salvarlo… Si de verdad es un Quincy, aunque sea un Gemischt, sus poderes regresarían.

"El Saigo no Getsuga Tensho funciona de manera similar que el obsoleto Letz Stil… Su única diferencia es que utiliza el Reiryoku del usuario en vez del Reishi del ambiente…

De cualquier manera ambas técnicas saturan la capacidad del cuerpo y del alma para controlar y producir poder espiritual… Y ahora hemos arreglado ese problema." El extraño Quincy no prestó atención al arrebato del Fullbring y continúo su explicación.

"Jugo… ¿Estás seguro que ese chico moribundo… es el Poder de Guerra Especial Número Uno Kurosaki Ichigo?... es algo patético" dijo el Quincy del mohicano con un tono decepcionado.

"¡Por supuesto que es él! ¡¿No leíste la Daten?!... Y no están patético… después de todo sobrevivió al ataque de aquel debilucho aun sin sus poderes. Es interesante como fue capaz forzar un cuerpo sin Reiryoku a usar Blut Vene. Tú no podrías hacer eso Bazz-B" La chica se burló de su compañero de cabello rojo ahora nombrado.

El de cabello amarillo, Jugo, como lo llamó Bazz-B, caminó hacia Ichigo como si nadie más se encontraba en el lugar. Paso a ambos Fullbringers sin prestarles atención. Esta acción enfureció al líder de Xcution. Kugo intentó golpearlo con la Cross of Scaffold sólo para terminar cortando el aire.

Jugo desapareció y casi instantáneamente apareció junto al Ex-Fullbringer de cabello naranja.

"¡Hirenkyaku!" Ishida murmuro.

* * *

Jugram Haschwalth observó al mayor de los últimos integrantes del clan Kurosaki. Estaba gravemente herido, quemaduras se extendían por todo su cuerpo y su pecho tenía un profundo corte… Iba a morir pronto, seguía vivo solo por el Blut que impidió que fuera dividido en dos y que actualmente evitaba que se desangrara.

Pero el usar Blut con casi nada de Reiryoku le había dañado el cuerpo desde adentro, probablemente su sangre estaba hirviendo por el esfuerzo. Ese ya no será un problema, pero era necesario arreglar su cuerpo inmediatamente

El Sternritter Grand máster apartó su mirada del cuerpo del muchacho de pelo naranja y se dirigió a la 'Z'

"Zombie, Cura a Kurosaki" ordenó.

"Pero Haschwalth, para arreglarlo necesito la carne de algún muerto… ¿No sería mejor dejarlo morir y convertirlo en una de mis muñecas?" Giselle Gewelle replicó haciendo un puchero. _'Sería increíble tener a alguien tan caliente como él como mi juguete'_ Pensó el Sternritter Z mientras babeaba imaginándose lo que le haría si eso ocurriese

"Su majestad lo quiere vivo. Si necesitas a un muerto para arreglar a Kurosaki llama a una de tus 'muñecas' y has tu trabajo, para eso te trajimos" The Heat declaró molesto por la actitud de The Zombie.

Giselle de mala gana cumplió la orden. Hizo que uno de sus 'Juguetes' apareciera de la sombra debajo de ella hecha por la luz de la luna y comenzó su trabajo. Arrancó algo de piel del zombi y procedió a curar al joven que tardo menos de seis meses en convertirse en el ser más poderoso del mundo (sólo por debajo de Su Majestad y del Grand máster) y que perdió ese mismo poder media hora después de obtenerlo.

La 'B' se preguntaba qué tan poderoso lograría ser el chico de derrotó a Aizen Sousuke, el Poder de Guerra Especial Número Dos, un hombre que Su Majestad Yhwach respeta en gran medida.

De hecho Kurosaki Ichigo ha derrotado ya a los dos que ocupan la lista de Poderes de Guerra junto a él.

"¡Terminé!" Cantó la Sternritter Z.

La piel de Kurosaki regresó a la normalidad, sin ningún rastro de quemaduras y la herida de su pecho desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando en el pecho la marca de una cruz de cinco puntas de color azul oscuro situada ligeramente a la derecha de su corazón, el centro de la cruz exactamente a diecinueve milímetros de este.

* * *

' _¿Qué hizo?'_ Ishida no entendió lo ocurrido, esta parecía ser la milésima vez que su cerebro no procesaba correctamente lo que había delante de sus ojos.

Esas personas definitivamente eran de descendencia Quincy, eso estaba claro, tanto sus firmas espirituales como la ballesta espiritual que portaba el de cabello rojo confirmaban sus sospechas.

El de cabello rubio, Haschwalth si recordaba bien, hasta llegó a utilizar Hirenkyaku. Pero a partir de ese punto Uryuu se perdió…

La chica hizo que un compañero se alzara desde la sombra de su cuerpo. Esa persona se veía en muy malas condiciones, como si no hubiese comido en semanas y tenía la mirada perdida.

La conversación que esa joven tuvo con Haschwalth fue por decir lo menos, Espeluznante,

 _'¿Qué quiere decir con dejarlo morir y convertirlo en una de sus muñecas? ¿Ese tipo que salió de su sombra es una de sus muñecas? ¿Quiere decir que ese tipo está muerto? ¿Cómo que necesita la carne de un muerto para curar a las personas? ¿El la llamó Zombie?'_ Preguntas inundaron la mente del ya no 'Último Quincy'

Ishida se alegró que ha estado en tantas batallas por lo que su estómago se endureció lo suficiente para no vomitar al ver la forma que la pelinegra le arrancó un trozo al tipo que ella misma invoco, para curar a Kurosaki.

Su método de curación se veía poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo, logró dejar a Kurosaki como nuevo. Por supuesto el Shun-Shun Rikka de Inoue Orihime es mucho mejor a la hora de sanar.

' _Esa marca en el pecho de Kurosaki… ¿Es una Quincy Cross?'_ Uryuu se sintió un poco aliviado. Ichigo recuperaría su Reiryoku.

Después de la momentánea chispa de esperanza, la duda asalto al joven con gafas. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Por qué están interesados en Kurosaki? ¿Cómo lograron mantenerse ocultos durante tanto tiempo a pesar de tener un Reiatsu tan grande?

Haschwalth observó el trabajo de la 'Z'. Kurosaki está fuera de peligro, por lo que le pidió a The Zombie que lo despertara.

Ella cumplió sin rechistar. Se sentó sobre el abdomen de Kurosaki, abrió la boca del pobre chico y procedió a introducir con fuerza su mano en esta. Casi ahogado debido a la acción de Giselle, el adolescente de cabello naranja inmediatamente salió de su letargo buscando hacer que el oxígeno entre en sus pulmones.

"¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!" Exclamó. Por unos momentos se sorprendió que estuviera vivo y más sorprendente aun que una mujer de más o menos su edad se encontraba sentada en su estómago.

Luego de darse cuenta de su posición, se levantó y rápidamente se colocó en guardia. Las marcas de sus brazos volvieron, se sentía increíblemente más poderoso que antes de desmallarse.

En situaciones normales Ichigo se habría sonrojado hasta el punto en que le hacía gala a la pronunciación errónea de su nombre, pero con lo que le ha ocurrido en el último día se convirtió en algo paranoico.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?" Ichigo disparó las preguntas rápidamente. Se percató de que sus lesiones han sido sanadas, pero le prestó poca atención a ese detalle.

Podía sentir a Ishida a unos metros a su izquierda. A juzgar por su Reiatsu estaba agitado y herido. Ginjo y Tsukishima también estaban cerca.

Kurosaki comenzó a buscar una manera de escapar, El Reiatsu de esos tres estaba apenas por encima de un oficial no asentado…

'Un momento… Puedo sentir las presiones espirituales de los demás, incluso puedo sentir que Inoue viene corriendo hacia acá a pesar de que esta por lo menos a unos cientos de metros de este lugar… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No tengo Reiryoku…' Ichigo bajó la guardia y miró su mano derecha. Las marcas extraña estaban de regreso y podía sentir su propio poder, era más grande que cuando tenía su Fullbring, casi a la altura de un Taicho o tal vez más que uno, pero este poder no se interponía entre él y sus sentidos, él podía controlarlo mejor y mantenerlo suprimido.

Se sentía como sus poderes Shinigami, pero algo faltaba… Le hacía pensar que no era un Segador de Almas, tampoco había en su poder el Reiryoku maligno que estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

"Veo que te diste cuenta, Kurosaki Ichigo… Nosotros te regresamos tu Poder Espiritual y desbloqueamos la herencia que tu padre mantuvo oculta de ti… Despertamos tus poderes Quincy…" El hombre de cabello Rubio dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos a Ichigo.

Kurosaki se alejó un poco y lo miró desconcertado "¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Yo no soy un Quincy…"

"Es comprensible que no conozcas la verdad de tu sangre… Tu padre y Urahara Kisuke nunca te contaron sobre ello y estabas muy joven como para que tu madre te enseñara los caminos de nuestra raza antes que ella muriera" El hombre simplemente dijo sin moverse una pulgada "En estos momentos estas usando una técnica Quincy llamada Blut"

Ichigo no era idiota. Estaba consciente de que esas tres personas que llegaron mientras él estaba inconsciente se sentían muy parecido a Ishida por lo que eran al menos de la misma etnia.

También sabía que lo que estaba usando era alimentado por el Reishi del aire y no por su propio Reiryoku y eso concordaba con la explicación de Ishida sobre la forma de luchar de los Quincy. Pero no quería creerlo, si eso era verdad entonces ¿por qué ella murió ese diecisiete de Junio?… Ella hubiese podido defenderse de Grand Fisher.

"Si quieres saber lo que le ocurrió a tu madre deberías venir con nosotros… Pero primero debes encargarte de tus asuntos pendientes" El Quincy rubio dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Esta simple oración desconcertó a Ichigo. Ellos sabían sobre su madre, sabían porque razón murió.

Ichigo decidió que quería conocer el pasado, no confiaba plenamente en su padre, él había dejado morir a su madre hermosa y aparentemente no le importaba la situación de Ichigo. Isshin tenía sus poderes y aun así no ayudó a su primogénito, de no haber sido por estas personas Ichigo hubiese muerto.

Ichigo todavía no confiaba en estos Quincy tampoco, pero les iba a dar el beneficio de la duda. Kurosaki se volvió hacia Kugo y se preparó para atacar. Fue detenido por el Quincy pelirrojo quien extendió la mano y le entregó una cadena con una cruz de cinco puntas de plata.

"Tómala. Úsala para formar armas, recolecta el Reishi en la Quincy Cross y moldéala a la forma que quieras, no tiene por qué ser un arco precisamente." El pelirrojo informó.

Ichigo tomó la cruz en con su mano derecha, le sorprendió lo natural que se sentía. Recordó la forma en que Ishida luchaba y por instinto lo imitó. Envió un poco de su poder espiritual al artefacto y comenzó a recoger el Reishi a su alrededor rápidamente.

' _Dijo que no necesitaba crear un arco… Es extraño, los Quincy pelean con arcos, según Ishida, pero si no es obligatorio crear un arco, voy a hacer algo a lo que esté más acostumbrado'_ Ichigo reflexionó.

En pocos segundos formó un cuchillo de trinchera de color negro puro, con una Quincy Zeichen marcada en el lado de la hoja. Su longitud era alrededor la misma que su brazo y tenía una guardia cerrada con la empuñadura envuelta en vendas.

Cambió la espada a su mano izquierda, por alguna razón se sentía mucho mejor de esta manera. Ichigo era ambidiestro por lo que no existía problema en usarla con su brazo zurdo.

Ichigo miró a Ginjo quien no se movió en toda la conversación, nunca intento atacar o huir.

"Es considerado de tu parte no atacar mientras estoy desprevenido… te lo agradezco pero no te puedo dejar con vida… ¡Los matare de los dos, Ginjo, Tsukishima!" El Quincy de cabello naranja se precipito hacia los Fullbringers.

Ginjo se colocó en guardia, trajo la Cross of Scaffold en una posición defensiva. El chico aumentó sus poderes considerablemente pero no iba a perder ante un mocoso.

Kurosaki despareció en un borrón y casi sin hacer ruido reapareció detrás de sus enemigos. Ichigo balanceo su cuchillo con fuerza aun utilizando la variedad ofensiva del Blut.

Kugo tuvo problemas para seguir la nueva velocidad del chico, no podía creer que Kurosaki Ichigo aun tenia poder propio. Lo más increíble es que este poder era de naturaleza Quincy.

"¡¿Crees que me vencerás con esos ataques tan débiles?!" Ginjo se burló a pesar de que tenía un tiempo difícil deteniendo la espada de Kurosaki. Kugo cargo rápidamente un Getsuga en su espada y lo soltó.

El ataque impactó en el bosque creando una pequeña explosión, Ginjo nunca bajo la guardia, ese Getsuga ni siquiera tocó a su oponente.

Ichigo había esquivado el ataque de Ginjo reuniendo Partículas Espirituales alrededor de sus pies para impulsarse a gran velocidad y salir de la trayectoria del ataque. Si recordaba bien esta técnica Ishida la llamó Hirenkyaku.

Uryuu había alardeado que el Hirenkyaku era más rápido que el Shunpo o el Sonido y tenía razón, ahora que él había probado todas las versiones de movimiento de alta velocidad podía dar fe a su razonamiento.

Ichigo apareció a un lado de Ginjo. Reunió Reishi alrededor de su espada y realizó un corto swing horizontal. "Getsuga Tensho" La energía salió disparada a partir de la punta su arma espiritual. Apenas tenía la envergadura del tamaño de un cuerpo humano pero era varias veces más rápido que cuando lo hacía con sus poderes Shinigami.

Su nueva espada se sentía muy parecida a Zangetsu e Ichigo quería probar si aún podía realizar el Getsuga, parecía que su suposición era cierta.

Cuando Ginjo se percató del ataque estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, apenas pudo cubrirse con su Fullbring, pero de todos modos fue enviado a volar por el impulso. _'¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿ESE PEQUEÑO ATAQUE TIENE TANTO PODER?!'_

Ginjo se alejó junto con el Getsuga, al llegar cerca de la atmosfera el ataque se expandió y generó suficiente poder como para dividir el cielo en dos y espantar la lluvia. Ichigo se sorprendió brevemente, él atacó conteniéndose deliberadamente, sólo tenía intenciones de probar sus habilidades y poderes como Quincy, incluso desactivó el Blut antes de atacar.

Ichigo volvió a analizar sus propios poderes, eran por mucho más altos que los que tenía cuando lucho por primera vez con Aizen en la falsa ciudad de Karakura, a la altura de la primera Resurrección de Ulquiorra, pero por debajo de la Segunda Etapa, y mucho menos que cuando perdió el control durante su enfrentamiento con la Cuarta Espada y varias dimensiones por debajo de su poder después de la formación en el Dangai.

No podía creer que su cuerpo humano pudiera manejar tal inmensidad de poder.

Ese momento de falta de atención hacia su entorno lo aprovecho Tsukishima para colarse detrás de él y tratar de golpearlo con el Book Of The End.

Ichigo rápidamente se percató de la intención asesina dirigida hacia él y activó su Blut defensivo (que por alguna razón era más cómodo para él realizar esta variación de la técnica) a la vez que se giró para detener el ataque.

La Katana de Shukuro fue detenida por una Flecha de Reishi antes de que chocara con la espada de Ichigo. Ishida se encontraba en posición de tiro con su Ginrei Kojaku firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha.

"No bajes la guardia en un combate a muerte, Kurosaki" Reprendió el Quincy estoicamente.

El comentario hizo enojar al Quincy inexperto. "¡Cállate Ishida! ¡Si sólo vas a molestar y no me vas a ayudar mejor quédate a un lado!" Rugió Ichigo molesto por la intromisión de su amigo, él podía hacerse cargo solo… "¿Ishida tus heridas ya sanaron?"

"Por supuesto, estúpido… Me sano la misma persona que a ti. La chica espeluznante de allá" Uryuu señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza a la Quincy de cabello negro que estaba sobre el estómago de Ichigo cuando este despertó, se veía como una joven inocente… Tal vez muy inocente, algo de ella estaba fuera y no podía colocar el dedo en la llaga.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un pilar de energía que estallo de la dirección en la que el líder de Xcution había sido empujado por el Getsuga de Kurosaki.

Ambos voltearon hacia el pilar que era claramente el Reiatsu de Kugo. Poco después el pilar murió mostrando a un Ginjo Kugo muy cambiado.

La empuñadura y la guardia de la Cross Of Scaffold tomaron la apariencia de huesos largos y curvos. La apariencia del propio Kugo cambio significativamente. Su cabello se tornó blanco, la esclerótica cambió de blanco a rojo y sus pupilas se blanquearon. En la parte izquierda de su rostro se formó un tatuaje en forma de X roja. La armadura se pegó más a su cuerpo, la piel que corría por sus hombros creció y cambió su color a rojo. También apareció piel blanca alrededor de sus piernas y dos pares de alas hechas de Reiatsu purpuras salieron de su espalda.

Su apariencia no fue lo único que cambió, su Presión Espiritual aumento drásticamente, se le podía comparar con el Reiatsu de un Capitán Shinigami utilizando el Bankai

"Jajajaja. ¡Tengo que agradecerte, Kurosaki, de no ser por el Fullbring que robe de ti estaría muerto en estos momentos!" Kugo grito desde su posición en el aire.


	3. Why I am Sad?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Bleach y sus personajes perteneces al que en mi opinión es el mejor dibujante de la Shonen Jump, Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** "Why I am sad?"

* * *

Ichigo miró estoico a la nueva apariencia de Ginjo Kugo. Frunció el ceño más de lo normal, le recordaba a una versión más retorcida de su propio Fullbring y a esa forma que tomó para proteger a Inoue en el techo de Las Noches.

Para Kurosaki era algo extraño sentir su propio Reiatsu emanando de otra persona. La Presión Espiritual del líder de Xcution era prácticamente igual a la de Ichigo utilizando a Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo se colocó en guardia. Activó la variedad ofensiva del Blut, si tenía intenciones de matarlo entonces esta vez debería ir con todo. Necesitaba terminar con Ginjo rápido, luego mataría a Tsukishima.

 _'Espero que matando a Tsukishima, el Book Of The End deje de funcionar… Esta es mi única oportunidad de regresar a todos a la normalidad. ¡No la desperdiciare!'_

"No puedo creer que me obligaras a utilizar mi Bankai… Ese Fullbring que te di aumentó tu fuerza base. Ya sabía que eso ocurriría, pero nunca me imaginé que te fortaleciera hasta tanto. ¡Enserio eres un monstruo, Kurosaki!" Kugo dijo desde su posición en el aire.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!... ¿Bankai?... Me estas queriendo dar a entender que-" Ichigo gritó confundido.

Kugo lo interrumpió riéndose a todo pulmón.

"Sí… Esa persona de la que te hable la primera vez que fuiste a los cuarteles de Xcution, aquel que tenía los poderes tanto de los Shinigami como de los Humanos, esa persona igual que tu… ¡SOY YO!… ¡El primer Shinigami Daiko, Ginjo Kugo!" Ginjo espeto.

Dejó que la información se asentara un poco en la mente del Quincy de cabello naranja y continuó con su discurso.

"Kurosaki, cuando te entregaron la insignia de sustituto probablemente te dijeron algo como esto:

'Si se considera que el sustituto es beneficioso para la Sociedad de Almas, entonces les damos esto'

Escucha bien, Kurosaki. Eso es mentira… A decir verdad… Si alguien es beneficioso o no para la Soul Society, no importa realmente. Los pases de combate son entregados a todos sin distinción.

El nombre oficial para el pase de combate es Daikōshō para Shinigami Sustitutos. Certifica que uno tiene permiso para llevar a cabo deberes de Shinigami substituto en el mundo de los vivos."

"Eso lo sé" Ichigo dijo en voz baja mientras usaba Hirenkyaku para colocarse en el aire frente a Ginjo.

"¿Pero en algún momento sentiste tal autoridad?" el Fullbringer preguntó.

Los ojos de Kurosaki se abrieron en sorpresa al recordar el momento en que se encontró por primera vez con Imoyama-san. El oficial de la decimotercera división no reconoció la insignia. Él nunca había sido informado sobre el pase de combate, ni de los Shinigami Sustitutos…

"Estas diciendo que el Pase de Combate tiene alguna otra función" Ichigo cuestionó.

"Sí. La función del pase de combate es: ¡Vigilar y Controlar! Gracias al pase de combate, la Sociedad de Almas es capaz de mantener registro constante del tu paradero y les permite controlar tu Reiatsu… al menos, mientras tengas el pase de combate cerca de ti" Kugo explicó.

"Nunca te preguntaste… ¿Por qué tu Reiatsu que se descontrola cuando estas agitado, incluso cuando estás en tu forma de Shinigami, nunca tuvo ningún efecto cuando estabas en tu cuerpo humano? ¿Y que cuando usaste tu pase de combate para producir tu Fullbring, tu Presión Espiritual brotó desde él? ¿Por qué durante tu entrenamiento de Fullbring, escuchaste las voces de tus amigos a través del pase de combate?

El Pase de Combate es un dispositivo que comunica con la Sociedad de Almas, absorbiendo tu Reiatsu, luego analizándolo y controlándolo. Te han entregado eso para que la Soul Society pueda vigilarte y controlarte.

No es que nunca te haya parecido extraño. Simplemente dejaste esas dudas en el fondo de tu mente. 'La gente con la que te vinculaste en las batallas nunca te harían algo así.' No querías creer que ellos te traicionarían de esa forma, Ichigo… Yo te lo diré. El hombre que pensó todo este plan es…" Hizo una pausa y sonrió perversamente.

"Ukitake Juushirou… ¡El Capitán del Decimotercer Escuadrón!"

"Ukitake-san…" Ichigo dijo bajando la mirada. Su cabello naranja cubriendo sus ojos de la vista de los demás.

"¡Fuimos engañados por el hombre que más ama la paz entre el Gotei Trece! ¡Ichigo!" El líder de Xcution exclamo. "¡Su objetivo es vigilarnos y controlarnos para usarnos como garras de la Soul Society, y eliminarnos si nos resistimos!"

Ishida siguió de cerca la conversación. Parecía que Ginjo Kugo intentaba hacer que Kurosaki se uniera a él, presentándole un hecho fuerte sobre las personas en que más confiaba Ichigo, haciendo que la única opción de Kurosaki sea unir fuerzas con Xcution. _'¡Esto es malo!'_ dijo en su mente. "¡Kurosaki!"

 _'No hay forma en que Kurosaki pueda enfrentarse a estas verdades en su estado actual'_

"¡Todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían esto! ¡Te abandonaron y te dejaron morir, Ichigo!" Kugo rugió. Esperaba que conociendo la verdad Ichigo se le uniera en contra de la Soul Society.

"¡No lo escuches, Kurosaki!" Uryuu no podía permitir que Ichigo se uniera a Xcution en contra de la Sociedad de almas. Si bien a Ishida no le agradan los Segadores de Almas (Con excepción de Kuchiki-san y Abarai), ir en venganza ciega sería una muerte segura.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Ichigo gritó mientras aumentaba drásticamente la producción de su Reiatsu y por consecuencia la recolección de Reishi, haciendo su Arma Espiritual más densa y afilada. Asimismo su Blut ganó mayor poder y se esparció por todo su torso y brazos.

Su presión espiritual se podía sentir en todo el lugar.

"¿Tanto te molestó como para provocar esa reacción por parte tuya?… ¿Qué conseguirás con enojarte? ¿Eso ocultaría de tus ojos la realidad una vez más?" El portador de la Cross of Scaffold dijo burlonamente.

"Cállate… Eso fue para ti. Pero lo que dije antes no… Ese fue para Ishida. 'No lo escuches, Kurosaki' mi trasero, cállate ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!" El peli naranja explicó aburrido.

"Kurosaki…" Uryuu dijo analizando a Ichigo. Al parecer Kurosaki no estaba interesado en formar equipo con las personas que amenazaron y jugaron con su familia y amigos. Kurosaki había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ichigo prosiguió a explicar su razonamiento.

"Yo también pensé que lo que Ukitake-san me dijo sonaba raro… Pero no quería creerlo. No quería sospechar de Ukitake-san. Es por eso que siempre he guardado esos pensamientos en el fondo de mi mente.

Pero luego me di cuenta de algo… Me pregunte a mí mismo: '¿Por qué sospeche de Ukitake-san?'… Ukitake–san es más inteligente que yo. Si realmente planeaba engañarme, lo haría de una forma en que yo no me diera cuenta. Pero Ukitake-san me entrego el Pase de Combate con esa explicación y pronto me di cuente que el Pase de Combate no tenía función. Supongo que Ukitake-san permitió que yo me diera cuenta de eso. Y el apropósito me dejó que lo notara y tomara una decisión"

"¿Respecto a qué? Haber descubierto eso no te permitirá tomar ninguna decisión al respecto" Ginjo interrumpió.

"Yo tomé mi decisión, Elegí el camino de proteger a los demás. Quería poder… Quería el poder para proteger a todo tipo de gente, todo el tiempo. Cuando perdí mis poderes recordé ese sentimiento.

Rukia me dio el poder que buscaba para proteger a la gente... Al parecer a la Soul Society no le interesa mi situación más, pero eso no me importa, aquellos Quincy me entregaron el poder que necesito para proteger a mis seres queridos y eso es lo que hare. ¡Protegeré a mis amigos y lucharé contigo, Ginjo!" Kurosaki concluyó.

"Tsk… Y allí se fueron las negociaciones. ¡No me dejas opción! No quería tener que matarte." Ginjo apuntó su Fullbring a Ichigo

"Empecemos Ginjo… Démonos prisa y terminemos esto." El Ex-Fullbringer declaró

"Hablas mucho para ser un mocoso." Replicó Kugo.

* * *

 **Bosque de Naruki-Shi**

* * *

Pasos sonaban... El sonido de botas chocando contra el suelo de tierra a gran velocidad.

Inoue Orihime forzaba lo más que podía sus largas pero delicadas piernas, para llegar lo más rápido posible a donde sentía a Kurosaki-kun.

Era una sorpresa, ella había estado deseando poder sentir su Reiatsu protector de nuevo, pero ahora que lo sentía, estaba todo mal. No era ese mar de poder que caracterizaba al chico de cabello naranja, tampoco sentía esa seguridad y proteccionismo de siempre.

Se sentía débil, desesperado, lleno de gran frustración y temor.

' _¿Por qué me siento triste? Y… ¿confundida?'_ Sus pulmones la mataban, no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr y no podía enorgullecerse de sus capacidades atléticas, a pesar de ser cinta negra en karate. Aun así, se mantuvo corriendo sin frenarse ni un poco.

' _Kurosaki-kun estaba llorando'_ podía sentirlo en su escaso Reiatsu, pero no entendía la razón de su llanto _'¿Por qué? ¡Kurosaki-kun y Tsukishima-san son muy buenos amigos! ¿Por qué ha pasado todo de esta forma?'_ se preguntaba en su mente

' _Me encanta Tsukishima-san. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, mucho antes de que conociese a Kurosaki-kun. Era agradable conmigo. ¡Siempre me protegía! Siempre lo admiré. Quiero hacer todo lo que me pida que haga. Si fuese por Tsukishima-san, no me importaría dar mi vida._

 _Eso era lo que pensaba, pero…'_ lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de su rostro.

' _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor… cuando Kurosaki-kun llora?'_ El dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba, su llanto comenzó a salir descontroladamente.

' _Es doloroso… ¡Es insufrible!... Mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, mi estómago… ¡Todo me duele!'_ Aumentó su velocidad sin importarle las protestas de sus piernas, implorándole que parara y se tomara un descanso.

' _No llores, Kurosaki-kun… ¡No llores!... ¡No llores, por favor!'_ intentó gritar. La voz no salió de su garganta, por más que lo intentara, no podía.

Corrió unos metros más y se detuvo en frente la de mansión de Tsukishima.

De pie en el aire sobre la mansión, se encontraba Ichigo y Ginjo frente a frente parecían a punto de pelear. Pero eso no podía importarle menos a la chica que puede rechazar la realidad.

 _'¡Qué bien! Kurosaki-kun ya no está llorando'_ Inoue pensó con una gran sonrisa pegada a su rostro, aun sus lágrimas corrían por su delicado y bello rostro, pero estas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Sí, el Reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun regreso a ser el que era antes de sacrificarlo en la Guerra de Invierno, aunque mucho más controlado y menos oscuro.

' _Ishida-Kun y… unos amigos de Ishida-kun, creo... ¡Están aquí para detener a Kurosaki-kun!'_ Inoue pensó esperanzada, el chico que ella amaba y su amigo podrían volver a estar buenos términos.

"Algo no va bien…" Sado-kun dijo suavemente. Orihime dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Por un momento se le olvido que el gigante amable la venia siguiendo. "¡¿Por qué están todos del lado de Ichigo…?! ¿No están aquí para pararlo…? Pa-parece como si… ¡Quisieran matar a Ginjo!"

"¿Qué les pasa?… a ustedes dos" Tsukishima dijo mientras aparecía detrás de ellos usando Bringer Light "¿Hay algo… de su pasado del que no estén seguros?"

"Tsukishima…san" Inoue y Chad dirigieron su vista a Shukuro con una mirada de desconcierto en sus rostros.

"Qué raro… ¿Ustedes no se fían de sus recuerdos conmigo?" Tsukishima quería jugar con sus mentes y romperlos. Eso enfurecería a Ichigo y haría que luchara mal debido a que sus sentidos se nublarían por la rabia "¿Quién te protegió de tus padres y te crió? ¡Orihime!. Chad… ¿Quién te dio ese colgante? La respuesta a ambas preguntas es… ¡Yo! ¿No es cierto? Y pensar que tu-"

"¡TSUKISHIMA!" Grito Ginjo desde su posición sobre ellos "No les metas más detalles, se volverán inútiles ¿recuerdas cuanta gente has corrompido así, no?" Regaño a su compañero. En serio odiaba cuando hacia eso, y si no tenía cuidado Kurosaki lo mataría sin piedad… Bueno él ya quería hacer eso.

"Aaahhh…. Aaaahhhh… Yo me siento muy rara… Estoy viva gracias a Tsukishima-san… P-Pero" Balbució Orihime mientras se retorcía, su mente estaba en muy mal estado. "Yo, Yo confío… yo confío en Tsukishima-san" Sado se encontraba en un estado similar.

"Demonios…" Murmuró Ginjo, podía sentir el aumento masivo del Reiatsu de Ichigo, estaba claramente enojado. Esto no era para nada bueno. Kugo estaba usando su Bankai, pero Kurosaki lo igualaba o superaba fácilmente en poder puro.

Shukuro disfrutaba el espectáculo, el dañar las mentes de sus víctimas era tan entretenido, no tanto como leer un buen libro, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Tsukishima sonrió al sentir el aumento del enojo del peli naranja, si seguía así sus movimientos se volverían predecibles y eso haría más sencillo irse del lugar.

El Fullbringer se distrajo lo suficiente como para no percatarse de la aparición de dos personas detrás de Inoue Orihime y Yasutora Sado. Esas personas eran los dos Quincy masculinos que habían ayudado a Ichigo. Haschwalth y Bazz-B. Ellos aprovecharon que ambos amigos de Kurosaki bajaron la guardia para noquearlos con un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello. Estar inconscientes les ahorraría el sufrimiento.

Haschwalth tomo de los brazos a Orihime para evitar que golpeara el suelo. Bazz se subió a los hombros a Chad con el mismo propósito. "Eh… Creo que tú te estas llevando la mejor parte, Jugo…" Murmuro el Quincy de cabello rojo mientras ambos desaparecían usando Hirenkyaku con Orihime y Yasutora a cuestas. Los llevaron al techo de la mansión un poco alejados de la lucha, ahí estarían a salvo hasta que Kurosaki e Ishida terminaran de eliminar a sus enemigos.

Tsukishima intento saltar con Bringer Light para perseguir a los Quincy, pero se detuvo cuando un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo, comenzando por su pecho una oleada de calor insoportable lo asalto. Rápidamente descubrió que le era casi imposible respirar, sus vías respiratorias se inundaron en sangre.

El portador del Book Of The End llevo la mano a la fuente de su repentino sufrimiento, el centro de su pecho. No lo sentía, en lugar de tocar piel, encontró un vació, un agujero donde se supone que va su corazón. No sangraba, la herida se cauterizo.

Era algo irónico. Todos los Fullbringer son en parte Hollow, debido a que antes de nacer obtuvieron Reiatsu Hollow… ahora él incluso tenía un agujero de Hollow. Sangre se escapó por su boca. Su conciencia se nublaba, no lo podía creer.

Iba a morir.

Tsukishima con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, levantó la vista buscando a su atacante. Antes de colapsar pudo ver el arco espiritual usado para disparar la flecha que lo había atravesado en el pecho. El arco era de un color negro brillante con una línea azul eléctrico recorriendo toda su longitud y tenía una envergadura de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros de punta a punta. También pudo detallar levemente el cabello naranja del dueño del arco.

El Fullbringer perdió la conciencia y con un golpe sordo, se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

 **Unos segundos antes…**

* * *

Kurosaki ya no podía soportarlo más, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, viendo como lastimaban a sus queridos amigos, no perdonaría lo que Tsukishima estaba haciendo. Una cosa era usarlo y lastimarlo a él, pero otra muy diferente era intentar dañar a sus seres más preciados.

Ichigo deshizo su arma espiritual y usando ese mismo Reishi creo un arco de metal negro. Sería la primera vez en su vida que usaría uno.

Tomó firmemente el arco en su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha tensó la cuerda, reunió cantidades enormes partículas espirituales entre los dedos de sus manos y formo una flecha sólida de color negro.

Apuntó la flecha a aquel que tuvo la osadía de meterse con sus familiares y compañeros.

Dejo libre el proyectil.

La combinación de la cantidad excesiva de Reishi reunido en la flecha y el aumento de poder que ofrecía el Blut provocó que la flecha viajara más rápido que una bala e impactara fuertemente contra el pecho de Tsukishima. El poder de la flecha fue suficiente como para dejar un agujero de tamaño considerable en la zona de choque y cauterizar la herida, asimismo destruyó gran parte del terreno en frente del Fullbringer, dejando un gran cráter en la tierra.

Ichigo profundizo su ceño, realmente era malo usando el arco y la flecha. Él había apuntado a la cabeza del bastardo de Tsukishima y la Flecha Santa terminó alrededor de treinta o cuarenta centímetros más abajo. _'No importa… de cualquier manera morirá… no hay forma de sobrevivir a un daño como ese… no sin la ayuda de Inoue'_ Volvió a forjar su arma espiritual y se enfrentó a Ginjo.

Ishida Uryuu miró perplejo a su mejor amigo.

' _¿Utilizó un Heilig Bogen a la perfección?_ …' Incluso acertó en el primer tiro y el poder de esa Heilig Pfeil era fácilmente comparable con la usada por Uryuu en estado de Letz Stil. ¡Su velocidad de aprendizaje era absurda! A Uryuu le tomó varios años hacer un Heilig Bogen estable cuando era un principiante y en ese entonces apenas podía hacer un simple Kojaku. No fue sino hasta después de la guerra de invierno que logro que su Arco Santo fuera sólido (Sin contar cuando tenía puesto el Sanreishuto)… y Kurosaki lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, ¡Ni siquiera tenía diez minutos luchando como un Quincy!

Ishida fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Ichigo "Ishida, mantente a un lado. Yo me encargo de esto solo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurosaki?…" Ishida se detuvo. Kurosaki parecía estar decidido a acabar con Kugo sin ayuda, sus ojos brillaban levemente en azul por la influencia de su Reiryoku, eso ocurría siempre que su determinación para cumplir un objetivo era enorme. "…Comprendo, es todo tuyo" Dijo Uryuu mientras desaparecía en un estallido de Hirenkyaku, se dirigió a la ubicación de los otros tres Monjes de la Destrucción.

Ichigo se precipitó hacia Ginjo, Trajo su arma espiritual con la intención de rebanar en dos al peliblanco. Kugo levanto su Fullbring en un intento por detener la espada del joven de cabello naranja.

Chispas saltaron del punto de impacto entre sus espadas. Kurosaki atacó una y otra vez aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques y aplicando más fuerza con cada movimiento de su espada.

Kugo estaba siendo empujado a la defensiva. La potencia y la velocidad de Ichigo eran suficientes para abrumarlo, ¡apenas podía bloquear los ataques! El tamaño absurdo de la Cross of Scaffold no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Ginjo se alejó de Kurosaki usando Bringer Light, necesitaba espacio si pensaba luchar contra alguien tan rápido.

"¿Por qué te alejas?..." Preguntó Ichigo "Tal vez… ¿tienes miedo de perder de vista cualquier parte de mí si te acercas?... Eso sólo tiene sentido cuando luchas con alguien que tiene la misma fuerza que tú… Hacer eso conmigo no tiene sentido"

Kugo sintió una mano tocando su pecho. Justo delante de él se encontraba Kurosaki con su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Ginjo. "¿Ves? Incluso puedo llegar a tu corazón de esta forma" Ichigo sonrió, ahora podía sentir cuan decepcionado estaba Aizen cuando lucharon por primera vez en la falsa Karakura.

Ginjo trató de cortar al muchacho de pelo naranja con su espada. Su Fullbring golpeo el costado de Ichigo, pero no dejó ninguna herida.

El Fullbringer entró en pánico, si no podía cortarlo con su Bankai estaba perdido. Salto unos veinte metros hacia atrás.

Envió todo el Reiryoku que pudo a sus piernas y se preparó para utilizar el alma del aire para dale impulso y salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, si no lograba huir terminaría como Tsukishima.

"Veo que no entendiste lo que te dije… no te voy a dejar escapar" la voz del recién convertido en Quincy sonó detrás de él. Ginjo volteo rápidamente y cargo un Getsuga Negro en su espada y con un gran swing lo soltó.

Ichigo reunió rápidamente Reishi en su cuchillo de trinchera y con un corte horizontal pequeño desató su propio Getsuga. Ambos ataques colisionaron generando una explosión. Kurosaki no esperó a que el humo se despejara y con un movimiento de su arma espiritual dispersó los restos de la colisión de los dos ataques de gran alcance.

Ambos luchadores se lazaron hacia su oponente nuevamente. Sus armas golpearon entre sí.

Ichigo aceleró con Hirenkyaku y corrió alrededor de Ginjo. Gracias a la velocidad con la que se movía, cientos de imágenes residuales rodearon al peliblanco. Una lluvia de ataques llegó a Ginjo desde distintas direcciones.

Kugo hizo todo lo posible para parar los golpes, aun así por cada corte que detenía, tres más pasaban su guardia. No solo golpes con la espada, también Kurosaki agrego a la mezcla patadas y puñetazos en rápida sucesión. Cada uno de ellos absurdamente poderosos debido al Blut.

Parecía como si Ichigo lo odiara, como si despreciara cada parte de él y todo lo que éste representaba.

Luego del brutal asalto, el cuerpo de Ginjo reflejaba numerosas heridas nuevas por todo el cuerpo, entre ellas varios cortes en el rostro, torso y piernas. Probablemente con una o dos costillas rotas.

Kurosaki apareció al lado izquierdo del Fullbringer, un Getsuga cargado en su espada y con otro pequeño movimiento lanzó el poderoso ataque a quemarropa. Ginjo fue empujado por el ataque y terminó estrellándose contra el pavimento frente a la mansión de Tsukishima.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una gran explosión fue ocasionada por la colisión.

Del humo salió disparado un Ginjo gravemente herido, gran parte de la armadura de su Bankai se encontraba dañada, revelando parte de su torso, también quemado por recibir directamente el ataque de Ichigo.

Kugo respiro pesadamente, claramente estaba siendo abrumado por el poder del Ichigo. Escupió un pegote de sangre, sus piernas temblaban… ya no podía sostener su claymore más, no resistiría mucho.

Ginjo se precipito hacia Kurosaki enfrentándose nuevamente en una lucha de esgrima.

' _¿Por qué?… Planeo destruir la sociedad de almas que me traicionó. Y esperaba que tú dijeras que estaba equivocado. Y ¿ni siquiera vas a hacer eso?'_ Ginjo pensó mientras traía nuevamente su gran espada en un intento de golpear al Quincy.

 _'Esa mirada es la de alguien que trata de comprenderme… De alguien tratando de ponerse en mi lugar y ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva. ¿Me estás diciendo que planeas comprenderme y aun así rechazar todo lo que soy…?'_

"¡ICHIGO!" Kugo apunto su Fullbring, cargo y disparó rápidamente un Cero morado que avanzo velozmente hacia Ichigo.

Kurosaki cambió a la variedad defensiva del Blut, levanto su mano derecha y casualmente atrapó y disperso el Cero de Ginjo. "Es cierto, también tienes poderes Hollow" Comentó impasible.

Ichigo apuntó su arma espiritual y se lanzó a su enemigo. Movió su espada y realizó un corte profundo en el pecho de Kugo. Sangre broto de la laceración y salpico a Ichigo, manchando su rostro con gotas rojas.

Ambos contrincantes descendieron en picada dejando una estela de poder espiritual. Golpearon el suelo, rompiéndolo debajo de sus pies y reanudaron sus choques de espada.

Kugo colocó todo el poder que pudo en su movimiento y balanceo su Claymore hacia abajo. Ichigo cambió la espada de mano e hizo una última estocada. El arma espiritual cortó limpiamente en dos el Fullbring de Ginjo y continuó hasta insertar casi la mitad del cuchillo de trinchera en el pecho de Ginjo.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGG" Kurosaki extrajo su espada y Kugo gruño de dolor al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba sobre la tierra.

La marca en X y el color de sus ojos comenzaron a retirarse, dejando el color marrón original del iris de Kugo, aunque su cabello se mantuvo blanco. _'Ichigo. ¿Nuestros roles habrían cambiado si tú hubieras aparecido primero? ¿Te habrías convertido en alguien como yo?... Dime Ichigo, si tú hubieras llegado primero… Nosotros habríamos sido…'_

* * *

 **Soul Society, Rukongai Oeste:** Residencia Shiba

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki (anteriormente Shiba) estaba compartiendo un momento en familia con sus sobrinos y Yoruichi. Isshin no había visitado su antiguo hogar desde hace unos veinte años, la última vez que vino fue el día antes de su primer encuentro con Masaki en el mundo humano.

El antiguo Capitán de la Décima División estaba disfrutando su corto tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas, se encontraba bebiendo Sake con su sobrina Kukaku y con Yoruichi. Era enserio divertido pasar el rato con ellos, mientras que Kisuke convencía al Sotaicho de restaurar los poderes de su hijo idiota.

Hasta el momento la situación iba a pedir de boca. Muchos Segadores se habían reunido con la intención de aportar su Reiatsu a la causa. Isshin realmente estaba muy orgulloso de Ichigo. No podía creer que su delincuente hijo se haya convertido en el salvador de tres mundos y que fuese aclamado como un héroe.

Ichigo había alcanzado una fuerza enorme en el final de la guerra. Destruir montañas con un solo movimiento de su espada era una hazaña que ni el propio Yamamoto podía replicar. Lastimosamente él tuvo que sacrificar sus poderes para vencer a Aizen. Eso era realmente noble de su parte, dañar su propia alma para proteger a los demás.

' _Masaki estaría muy orgullosa de él… Aunque me golpearía por dejarlo enfrentarse a un peligro como ese'_ Isshin pensó mientras sorbía más sake. La memoria de su amada esposa le hacía sonreír, ella probablemente se encontraba en alguna parte del Rukongai. Isshin esperaba encontrarla algún día y llevarla al complejo Shiba. El Rukongai era absurdamente enorme, en conjunto había trescientos veinte distritos y mientras más se acercaba al exterior más grande se hacia el distrito. Así que tenía mucho camino por recorrer si quería verla de nuevo, sólo podía desear que estuviera en alguna parte de los primeros barrios y que tuviera una buena vida.

Los distritos más alejados eran muy violentos, no es que Masaki no pudiera defenderse, pero Isshin se sentiría mucho mejor que ella no tuviese que lidiar con esos problemas.

Su línea de pensamiento regresó a Ichigo. Él ha estado llevando su situación muy mal, escondiendo y embotellando su frustración no lograría sino preocupar a sus hermanas y a sus amigos. Esas sonrisas que Ichigo les daba para aliviarlos no lograban calmarlos en absoluto.

' _Ojala que en la semana que he estado aquí Ichigo no se haya metido en problemas'_ recitó mentalmente. Pero por lo general los problemas llegan por si solos al hibrido de pelo naranja, _'en el peor de los casos Ginjo Kugo ya habrá hecho contacto con Ichigo. Debemos apresurarnos y devolverle sus poderes-'_ Isshin fue sacado de sus meditaciones por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente.

Urahara Kisuke respiraba pesadamente mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta de papel de arroz, se había movido a máxima velocidad para salir del Seireitei y llegar con sus compañeros. Tenía que alertarles de la decisión de Yamamoto.

"Kisuke como fue la reunión, el Sotaicho accedió a…" Yoruichi saludo, poco a poco se detuvo al ver la expresión de su antiguo tercer asiento. "Kisuke, ¿Qué ocurrió en la reunión?" preguntó con un tono serio. Urahara muy pocas veces reflejaba seriedad en su rostro, debió haber ocurrido algo muy malo para provocar esa expresión en el simple dueño excéntrico de una tienda de dulces.

Isshin llevo su mirada al Ex-Capitán del duodécimo escuadrón, su expresión mostró la pregunta no formulada.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho ha ordenado la ejecución de los Shinigami Sustitutos Ginjo Kugo y…" Kisuke se detuvo por unos momentos para inhalar un poco de oxígeno"… Kurosaki Ichigo"

La tensión en la sala rápidamente aumento. Se podía palpar el odio emanando de Isshin y Yoruichi. Ambos levantaron su Reiatsu por acción del enojo.

"¡Ese viejo de mierda ¿piensa que puede decidir sobre si mi hijo puede vivir o no?!" el patriarca de los actuales Kurosaki gruño mientras se levantaba de su posición. El alcohol consumido se disipó temporalmente de su cuerpo.

"¡Yamamoto esta errado si cree que le voy a permitir tocar a mi aprendiz!" Yoruichi siguió el ejemplo de Isshin.

"Ma, ma… Isshin-san, Yoruichi-san, deberían calmarse ustedes dos." Trato de calmarlos "No pueden ir a atacar al Shinigami más poderoso y salir indemne. Abriré inmediatamente una Senkaimon, regresaremos a Karakura lo antes posible y ocultaremos a Kurosaki-san de la vista de la Soul Society. Luego trataremos de devolverle sus poderes con el Reiryoku que hemos recolectado" Urahara explicó su plan.

Isshin y Yoruichi soltaron un suspiro y recuperaron la compostura, no lograrían nada siendo precipitados.

"Ummm… Urahara… Donde está la espada, ¿no la llevaste contigo a la reunión?" Kukaku comentó. Los ojos de Kisuke se expandieron y su boca se entreabrió.

"Kisuke, ¿no habrás dejado la Katana en la sala de reuniones?" La princesa Shihouin cuestiono con un tono de voz dulce/terrorífico que haría que Yachiru Unohana se sintiera orgullosa.

Urahara comenzó a temblar de miedo, Yoruichi podía ser aterradora cuando quería. "… Creo que mi mente se ocupó en cómo sacar a Kurosaki-san de este problema y terminé olvidándola en los cuarteles de la primera división, jeje… Iré a traerla ahora mismo…" el Ex-director del instituto de investigación y desarrollo se fue apagando al sentir el enojo de los antiguos capitanes de las divisiones dos y diez.

Urahara repentinamente se sentía como un roedor siendo observado por tres cobras furiosas. Isshin, Kukaku y Yoruichi estaban rodeados por un aura maligna abrumadora y sus ojos brillaban en rojo. "¡KI-SU-KE!" gritaron. En la perspectiva del científico sus voces de alguna manera parecían distorsionadas y mucho, mucho más aterradoras que las de un Hollow clase Vasto Lorde.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Naruki-Shi

* * *

Ichigo observó el cuerpo de su enemigo caído…

Por primera vez mataba a alguien en una pelea y lo había hecho dos veces en menos de media hora… Por extraño que parezca no se sentía ni mal ni bien. Ginjo y Tsukishima buscaron su muerte. Ellos jugaron con la mente de sus amigos y los colocaron en peligro y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie. Pero tampoco podía disfrutar de acabar con la vida de las personas, eso no estaba en su personalidad y le desagradaba dar el golpe de gracia, aunque a veces era necesario.

Ichigo no estaba del todo seguro que matar a Tsukishima deshiciera el efecto del Book of The End. Según lo que dijo Ginjo, cortar una segunda vez a una persona con el Fullbring de Shukuro revertiría el efecto, pero nunca especificó si matarlo también funcionaba. Si sus amigos no regresaran a la normalidad y lo odiaran por matar a alguien 'importante' para ellos, tal vez él… No, no podía pensar en eso, tenía que ser optimista y creer que ellos dejarían de pensar en Tsukishima como a un amigo.

Le dio la espalda al cadáver de Kugo, reunió Reishi en sus pies y desapareció dejando una falta de definición en forma de cuerpo humano donde se encontraba de pie.

Kurosaki se detuvo en frente de los extraños que lo rescataron de esa situación deplorable. Ellos lo miraban con una expresión expectante, bueno para ser más exactos el rubio (Que podía ser el hermano perdido de Byakuya y Ulquiorra) se mantuvo estoico, el pelirrojo parecía aburrido y la chica se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

No les prestó ninguna atención y caminó hasta donde descansaban Inoue y Chad. Ambos despertaron en algún momento de la escaramuza entre Ginjo e Ichigo. Kurosaki le pago una mirada a Chad, parecía estar bien, con un movimiento de cabeza Sado lo confirmó. La amistad entre el adolescente de cabello naranja y el gigante mexicano hace unos años había llegado hasta el punto de entenderse con una mirada.

Ichigo se volvió hacia Orihime, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a colocarse de pie. "¿Estas bien, Inoue?" preguntó, en su rostro se podía ver claramente su preocupación por la chica, su voz también reflejo ese hecho.

"S-Si… Estoy bien, Kurosaki-kun" Respondió suavemente, apenas audible. Tomó la mano de su amor platónico y se levantó con la ayuda de él.

"¿Estas segura?... Estas toda roja… Inoue, ¿Tienes fiebre?" Ichigo dijo con preocupación. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella para medir su temperatura. Ciertamente su temperatura corporal era un poco alta, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El corazón de Orihime casi se salía de su pecho. Kurosaki-kun estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, no es que le molestaba. Los labios de Ichigo se encontraban tan cerca de ella que podría darle un beso si tomaba aunque sea un poco de valor y acercársele… Suspiró mentalmente, ella no podía robarle un beso de esta manera, ¡si lo iba a besar tenía que ser anhelado por los dos de ellos!

Ichigo se alejó de la cara de Inoue. Orihime estaba sana y salva. Todos sus amigos se encontraban bien. Dio una de esas raras pero hermosas sonrisas (por lo menos para la perspectiva de las chicas).

El sonrojo de Inoue aumento unos tonos de rojo ante la vista del hombre que la había enamorado, esa sonrisa no era de las falsas que Ichigo le mostraba a sus amigos durante los últimos diecisiete meses.

"Inoue tú… ¿tú todavía consideras a Tsukishima un amigo?" Kurosaki preguntó serio, su expresión de regreso a su típico ceño fruncido.

El color abandonó el rostro de Orihime, el recuerdo de proteger a un enemigo de Ichigo le hizo sentirse repentinamente mal. "L-lo siento K-Kurosaki-kun… y-yo protegí y curé a Tsukishima-san a pesar de q-que-" La portadora del Shun-Shun Rikka detuvo su perorata al ver que el alivio en la expresión de Ichigo.

' _Que alivio… Entonces al matar a un Fullbringer todo rastro de sus poderes desaparecen'_ Ichigo pensó.

Por un breve momento los ojos de Inoue recorrieron el cuerpo de Kurosaki en busca de lesiones, sumado al hecho de que no tenía nada cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo y naturalmente sus ojos eran atraídos hacia él.

"Kurosaki-kun… ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?" cuestionó Orihime al ver la marca en forma de cruz de cinco puntas en el pecho de Ichigo.

"No, ¿por qué lo preguntas Inoue…?" Kurosaki siguió la mirada de la chica de cabello naranja. Era cierto, cerca del centro de su pecho tenía un tatuaje, parecía una Quincy Cross. "Yo no tenía esto antes de desmallarme… ¿sería un efecto secundario de obtener poderes de Quincy?" meditó en voz alta.

"Es cierto… esa marca es el resultado de atravesar una Heilig Pfeil cerca del corazón con el propósito de restaurar los poderes perdidos de un Quincy. De hecho yo también la tengo" Comentó Ishida al mismo tiempo que empujaba ligeramente la montura de sus gafas.

"¿Kurosaki-kun… es un Quincy?" Preguntó Orihime, realmente confundida.

"Eso parece… Kurosaki ha estado usando técnicas que sólo un Quincy podría hacer" Respondió Uryuu. Ishida observó a Ichigo, este último ya había desactivado el Blut y su arma espiritual regreso a ser una Cruz Quincy.

"Ya es hora de irnos, Kurosaki Ichigo" declaró Haschwalth haciendo que Ichigo y sus amigos desviaran su atención hacia él. "Acompáñanos a Silbern y descubre la verdad de tu nacimiento y tu herencia."

* * *

 **Soul Society, Seireitei:** Frente al Senkaimon

* * *

El equipo elegido para la exterminación de los Shinigami Sustitutos esperaba pacientemente la apertura de la vía que los llevaría al lugar donde se encontraba la insignia de sustituto de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con la orden emitida por el Comandante General, pero hasta el momento no se atrevían a desafiar las decisiones de Yamamoto, por lo menos ninguno de los Capitanes lo haría. A pesar del respeto que se ganó durante la guerra con sus acciones y su fuerza, la vida de Kurosaki no valía lo suficiente como para desertar y provocar una guerra civil, menos en estos tiempos difíciles que siguieron a la Guerra de Invierno.

Los de menor rango por el contrario pensaban que sus lazos con la fresa eran más importantes que las ordenes y no permitirían que lo ejecutaran. Renji, junto con Ikkaku y Yumichika tenían pensado enfrentarse a los capitanes, a pesar de ser prácticamente una misión suicida, contaban con la esperanza de que Urahara Kisuke, Isshin Shiba, Yoruichi Shihouin y los Vizard del mundo de los vivos les ayudaran a defender a su amigo.

La enorme puerta de la Senkaimon empezó a resplandecer con una luz blanca indicando que se encontraba abierta y lista para llevarlos al mundo humano.

"La Puerta de Penetración de Mundos ya está lista. Kuchiki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Zaraki-taicho." Un oficial del cuerpo de Kido anunció.

"Muy bien, vamos" Dijo Byakuya. Una Jigokucho apareció delante de cada uno de los Dioses de la Muerte para guiarlos al mundo humano.

'No te preocupes, Ichigo… No permitiremos que seas ejecutado. Tú salvaste a Rukia y a todos nosotros. Ahora es nuestro turno de salvarte a ti, aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos en un combate a muerte contra nuestros capitanes' recitó en Teniente del sexto escuadrón en su mente mientras ingresaba a la Senkaimon.


	4. Kaiser Gesang

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** "Kaiser Gesang"

* * *

 _Schattenbereich:_ El Reino de las Sombras.

Esta una dimensión creada por los Quincy sobrevivientes a la gran guerra ocurrida hace mil años, contra la _Soul Society_. Ellos aprovecharon que los trece escuadrones se encontraban en el mundo humano para huir al sitio que los Segadores de Almas dejaron más desprotegido. El propio _Seireitei_.

Utilizando la gran concentración de Reishi de la Sociedad de Almas, crearon un espacio entre las sombras de la Corte de las Almas Puras, que les serviría como hogar para los años posteriores.

En el centro del Schattenbereich se asentaba un enorme castillo congelado llamado Silbern, donde el Emperador y sus elites residían. Frente a la fortaleza, dos enormes estructuras con la apariencia de torres huecas inclinadas una hacia la otra, formaban un monumento parecido a un arco.

El resto del reino estaba repleto de calles y edificios habitados por los de menor rango o civiles comunes, siendo todos ellos Quincy, por supuesto.

Ichigo caminó detrás de Haschwalth, Bazz-B y Giselle. Ellos lo guiaban por los enormes pasillos de ' _Silbern_ '.

En la perspectiva de Kurosaki, el castillo era fácilmente comparable con Las Noches de Hueco Mundo. Mucho más pequeño (Las Noches era tan grande como un país), pero más estilizado, con una arquitectura Gótica Europea, que le hacía ver mucho más imponente.

Ichigo estaba impresionado, ¿Quién iba a pensar que los Quincies sobrevivientes al genocidio hecho por la sociedad de almas habitarían en un lugar como este, o que tuvieran una dimensión completa para ellos solos? ¡Demonios, incluso ¿Alguien se imaginaba que aun existieran tanta cantidad de Quincy con vida?!

En el poco tiempo que el peli naranja ha estado en el Reino de las Sombras, ha podido contar alrededor de varios miles de monjes destructores, la mayoría con un poder suficiente como para darles problemas a los oficiales asentados del _Gotei_ trece. Además notó que estos daban la sensación de ser soldados muy bien entrenados, mostraban una clara disciplina que sólo había visto en la _Onmitsukido_ y en las organizaciones militares del mundo humano.

Parecían dividirse en rangos o algo por el estilo. De lo que Ichigo pudo percibir, aparentemente los de más bajo rango, a juzgar por su Reiatsu que a duras penas superaban a los _Shinigami_ no asentados, vestían uniformes estilizados, una versión mucho más modernizada y militarizada de la vestimenta tradicional Quincy usada por Ishida, junto con una boina, gafas y máscaras de gas que ocultaban todo su rostro.

Aquellos ligeramente por encima de los soldados rasos (con un poder comparable con los quintos asientos o superior), descartaron la Boina, las gafas y la máscara, remplazándola con una gorra blanca con visera negra adornada con una _Quincy Zeichen_ en el frente de esta.

Los de mayor rango, como el rubio, el pelirrojo y la chica espeluznante (Quienes desde que atravesaron la _Gate of the Sun_ , puerta usada para viajar entre los mundos, comenzaron a emitir presiones espirituales tan grandes como las de un Capitán o un Espada), poseían versiones más personalizadas del uniforme utilizado por los demás destructores, acompañado de una capa o manto con capucha, con una cruz de cinco puntas estampada en su espalda, aunque la joven optó por no llevar la capa.

"Aahh, ¡Que frio!" El recién convertido en Quincy fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el pequeño quejido de su amiga, Inoue Orihime.

Ella caminaba a su lado, había rodeado su esbelto cuerpo con sus delgados brazos con la esperanza de aumentar su calor corporal. El _Schattenbereich_ era una dimensión que se encontraba totalmente congelada, por lo que era de esperarse que reaccionara de esa manera, en especial cuando no tenía un abrigo o cualquier cosa que la protegiera de las temperaturas glaciales.

El Ex-Shinigami Daiko/Ex-Fullbringer se arrepentía ligeramente el haberle permitido a Inoue venir con él, no es que él no confiara el ella. Ella era muy importante para él, Kurosaki prácticamente le confiaría su vida a la joven de cabello castaño. Tenía la certeza de que ella no la desperdiciaría, y lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese. De hecho gracias a ella, Ichigo aún se mantenía con vida. De no ser por su Shun Shun Rikka, seguro habría muerto en su primera batalla contra Ulquiorra y la razón de que él regresara de la muerte en el techo de Las Noches, fue el grito de auxilio de Inoue, por el cual él se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse y luchar, sin importarle que para hacerlo tuviese que dejarle el control de su cuerpo a su Hollow Interno. Además ella siempre era una buena compañía.

A pesar de eso, estar en este lugar era más que nada una decisión apresurada de Ichigo, hecha en su afán para entender más sobre sí mismo y de su querida madre. Arrastrarla en ello no era justo y peor aún, era potencialmente peligroso, después de todo ahora estaban un sitio desconocido, rodeados miles de Quincy muy poderosos. En el caso de ser una trampa, ellos dos tenían muy pocas posibilidades de salir ilesos o con vida.

Aun así, Orihime insistió en acompañar a Ichigo a donde sea que se dirigiese, por supuesto Kurosaki se negó explicándole que podría ser riesgoso, pero ella respondió que se había hecho fuerte para ayudarlo, que estaría ahí para él y le aseguró que no sería un estorbo. Su declaración fue acompañada con una mirada repleta de determinación y convicción.

Realmente era difícil decirle que no a Inoue.

Internamente Ichigo estaba muy agradecido con Orihime por acompañarlo y apoyarlo en cualquiera de sus decisiones, ¡Él no estaba solo! Pensar en eso, le entregaba fortaleza y valor para enfrentarse a las verdades por las que había venido a este lugar.

Kurosaki le daría un abrigo o incluso una camiseta que él estuviera usando en ese momento, por desgracia su sudadera había sido prácticamente destrozada en su batalla contra Ginjo, por lo que no tenía nada que darle a Inoue para ayudarla.

Ichigo no sentía el frio, gracias al _Blut_ , al parecer esa técnica no sólo lo protegía de ataques físicos sino también de temperaturas extremas, aunque usarla para eso no ameritaba una gran cantidad de Reishi por lo tanto no se marcaban las venas lo suficiente como para ser vistas con facilidad, tampoco necesitaba mucha concentración de su parte para mantenerla activa.

Ante la situación de su amiga, el Quincy de cabello naranja hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. La acercó hacia él y rodeo uno de sus brazos de manera protectora sobre su figura, utilizó parte de su Reiatsu para envolverla y alejarla de las bajas temperaturas.

Inoue chillo ligeramente por la acción de su amor platónico. Se sonrojó fuertemente, no lo podía creer ¡Kurosaki-kun la estaba abrazando! Su corazón latía increíblemente rápido, ¡Eso era un sueño hecho realidad!... Pero él no haría algo tan atrevido de repente sin una explicación. Orihime llevó su mirada al rostro de Ichigo y dijo suavemente, casi inaudible "…Kurosaki…kun…"

"Inoue… fue por mí que viniste a este lugar, por lo tanto es mi culpa que estés pasando frio… No quiero que te enfermes, así que decidí usar mi Reiatsu y mi propia temperatura para que tu cuerpo agarre un poco de calor… ¿Te sientes incómoda?" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa a la pregunta no formulada.

La cara de Kurosaki estaba adornada por un saludable color rojo, producto de la vergüenza que le trajo abrazar a su hermosa amiga. Si Tatsuki descubriera lo que él estaba haciendo, de seguro lo dejaría al borde de la muerte sólo por tocarla. Inoue simplemente negó con la cabeza y murmuró un pequeño gracias.

Orihime sintió como si repentinamente la temperatura del lugar aumentaba drásticamente, o ¿era solo ella? Inoue bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultar su creciente sonrojo y continuó caminando aun siendo rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Naruki-Shi, Mansión de Tsukishima

* * *

' _Espero que el idiota de Kurosaki se mantenga a salvo y será mejor que cuide bien de Inoue-san… Si no lo hace, Arisawa y yo le daremos la peor paliza de su vida'_ Ishida pensó mientras vio como sus dos amigos y los tres Quincy que los salvaron desaparecían dentro de una sombra.

A pesar de todas las situaciones desesperadas por las que pasaron, el día había sido muy, por decirlo de manera simple, informativo.

Ishida logro aprender mucho sobre los Fullbringers y sus técnicas. También descubrió que existían más individuos pertenecientes a su propia raza, uno de ellos era Kurosaki, por lo que sus hermanas pequeñas también tenían que ser Quincy.

Asimismo, la declaración de Haschwalth le dio a entender que existían muchos Quincy más y que todos parecían vivir en ' _Silbern_ ', que al parecer estaba dentro de otra dimensión, o eso creía.

La verdad, estos Monjes de la Destrucción tenían una muy forma peculiar para usar sus técnicas, entre ellos estaba el propio Kurosaki.

Uryuu nunca pensó que un Quincy pudiera pelear con nada que no sea un arco, pero Ichigo le dejo en claro que no era del todo cierto. Las habilidades con las sombras fueron una de las mayores sorpresas que Ishida sufrió en mucho tiempo, junto con la capacidad curativa de la chica; utilizar la carne de un muerto para sanar los daños de un cuerpo no era una forma común de medicina.

El ya no _último_ Quincy se estremeció ligeramente en el recuerdo de esa mujer espeluznante. Trató de suprimir lo más posible sus pensamientos sobre ella.

Uryuu tenía intenciones de acompañar a Ichigo a ese lugar, quería ver con sus propios ojos el lugar donde habitaban el resto de destructores. Además, estaba interesado en escuchar la razón de por qué Kurosaki se fue con ellos, pero Ishida era el encargado de proteger a la ciudad de Karakura de los Hollow y no iba a dejar de lado su deber únicamente por un capricho. Kurosaki podía protegerse él solo e Ishida confiaba en que Ichigo daría su vida para proteger a Orihime.

No había razones para preocuparse.

Ishida miro a Chad, el parecía tener los mismos pensamientos sobre la decisión de Ichigo, ambos tenían fe en su amigo. "Sado-kun, regresemos a donde están los demás, hay que llevarlos a salvo a sus casas"

Yasutora asintió. Ichigo antes de irse le había pedido que protegiera a todos, en especial a Yuzu y a Karin y eso haría. Él había entrenado con el fin de ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder proteger lo que Ichigo quería proteger y no iba a incumplir su promesa.

' _Ahora… ¿Qué inventaremos con respecto a la desaparición de Kurosaki e Inoue-san?'_ medito Uryuu antes de desaparecer usando Hirenkyaku. Sado-kun siguiéndolo de cerca moviéndose a altas velocidades debido al uso del Bringer Light.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban sentados en un gran sofá, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza congelada.

La habitación era bastante grande y completa. Se parecía más bien a un pequeño apartamento, con una cama tamaño rey ubicada en el fondo, un baño, cocina, una mesa y el sofá, donde ellos se encontraban actualmente. Haschwalth les había dejado en este lugar con la explicación de que el emperador estaba durmiendo y que los atendería a primera hora de la mañana.

Eso estaba bien, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. Además las habitaciones eran mucho más cálidas que los pasillos. En el exterior la temperatura era inferior a los 0ºC, en cambio dentro de las habitaciones rondaba los 18ºC. También les dejaron comida (para ser más específicos donuts de chocolate) y ropa. Ichigo agradeció en especial esto último, ya no tenía que pasear por ahí con su torso desnudo.

Las ropas que les dejaron fueron dos uniformes estándar que todo el mundo estaba usando.

Kurosaki tenía una gabardina blanca militar abrochada con botones plateados, un pantalón blanco y botas militares blancas. En su cintura, ajustando la gabardina, estaba un cinturón negro con una hebilla de plata.

A Orihime le dieron una versión femenina del uniforme de Ichigo. Una chaqueta blanca manga larga, en vez del pantalón, portaba una falda que se detenía justo encima de sus rodillas, medias negras que llegaban hasta el muslo y botines blancos de tacón alto, para completar el conjunto, una boina blanca se asentaba en su cabello castaño.

Inoue se había negado cortésmente la oferta de cambiarse de vestimenta, pero ante la insistencia de la sirvienta que trajo los uniformes, terminó aceptando. Orihime se vistió primero en el baño adjunto a la habitación e Ichigo lo hizo después de ella.

Las horas que pasaron en la habitación, transcurrieron sin muchos acontecimientos. Tanto Ichigo como Orihime se mantuvieron en silencio, una atmosfera torpe se cernía sobre ellos.

La sensación de caminar tan cerca uno del otro, con sus cuerpos tocándose, aún se mantenía fresca en la mente de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir y los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para iniciar una conversación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. La noche dio paso al día, los rayos de luz cayeron sobre las calles del mundo de los Quincy, calentando ligeramente el frío ambiente del reino de las sombras, aunque no lo suficiente como para descongelar la cubierta de hielo de las calles y edificios.

"Parece que ya amaneció…" Comentó Ichigo mientras mordía una de la donuts con la esperanza de romper el estancamiento.

Inoue ya se había comido casi todas las rosquillas que la sirvienta les había llevado, no es que pudiera culparla, tal vez sea por el chocolate, pero estaban deliciosas.

"Dentro de poco alguien vendrá a llevarnos con este Emperador…" culminó tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible. No iba a mostrar su nerviosismo frente a Orihime, tenía una reputación de chico malo que conservar, aunque al estar junto a ella o cualquiera de sus hermanas sus máscaras se caían y tendía a ser mucho más amable y cariñoso.

"Me pregunto cómo será el líder de los Quincy… Mmmm…" Orihime llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla y adoptó una pose de pensamiento. Que por alguna razón ante los ojos de Ichigo ella parecía muy adorable "¡Creo que será uno de los hombrecillos azules, con una mano robótica y ojos que disparan rayos láser!" Inoue cantó haciendo poses cómicas y muecas.

Kurosaki sonrió ante sus delirios, una risita se escapó de sus labios. Le agradaba la actitud de Inoue, su alegría y su optimismo siempre era contagioso. Su forma de actuar despreocupada era un alivio para la paranoia de Ichigo. Gracias a ella podía dejar de lado por un momento la tensión que obtuvo durante lo ocurrido con Xcution y se disipó con eficiencia la torpeza existente entre ellos.

"Esa es una interesante forma de imaginarse a Su Majestad, señorita" Una voz resonó por toda la habitación, era claramente femenina, tal vez un poco grave y pero definitivamente pertenecía a una mujer.

El Quincy de cabello naranja y la humana con la capacidad de rechazar las decisiones de los dioses dirigieron su atención a la fuente de la declaración.

Sentada en el marco de la ventana estaba una joven, relativamente delgada y alta, de cabello rosa, teñido en la puntas de su flequillo con un tono purpura oscuro. Su atuendo era una variación del uniforme que Ichigo usaba, además de una capa blanca parecida a la que tenía Haschwalth y una corbata bolo que rodeaba su cuello.

El poder que emanaba podría clasificarse fácilmente a la altura de un capitán Shinigami, quizás no de los más fuertes, pero significativamente más potente que los tenientes comunes. Ella tenía que ser una Quincy de elite.

"Tú eres la encargada de llevarnos con el Emperador, ¿Verdad?" Después de salir del shock inicial, Kurosaki hablo con un tono neutro. Su ceño fruncido habitual regresó a su rostro "De seguro ya sabes mi nombre, pero de todos modos me presentaré." Decidió ser cortés y se inclinó ligeramente "Soy Kurosaki Ichigo y ella es Inoue Orihime…" señalo a la Diosa de Karakura, quien se inclinó cortésmente "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ella se rió sutilmente y contestó a su pregunta "Mi nombre es Berenice Gabrielli. Haschwalth me ordenó que los escoltara a la sala del trono… Y sí, yo ya sabía sus nombres, después de todo es un poco difícil no conocer el nombre de la persona que logró enfrentarse y ganarle a Aizen Sousuke. También tenemos mucha información de ella, ser capaz de rechazar los hechos es un poder formidable."

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Ciudad de Karakura, Urahara-shoten

* * *

Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin y los Vizard; Hirako Shinji, Otoribashi Rojuro y Muguruma Kensei salieron de la Senkaimon privada de los Shiba. Todos ellos vinieron con las intenciones de proteger a Ichigo, Los capitanes de las divisiones tres, cinco y nueve habían logrado salir del Seireitei sin levantar sospecha y se colaron hasta la casa de Kukaku para pedirle prestada su Senkaimon para poder venir al mundo humano sin guardar registro de ello y para que al momento de pasar no se colocara un limitador en sus poderes. Fue pura suerte que se encontraron con Isshin, Yoruichi y Kisuke antes de que partieran para salvar a su protegido.

En el momento en que salieron de la sala de entrenamiento (donde se había abierto la puerta que los trajo de la Soul Society), subieron al almacén de la tienda de Urahara. Kisuke partió a uno de sus laboratorios para llegar hasta los Gigai de cada uno de los presentes. Era una ventaja que todos eran capaces de usar sus poderes mientras se encontraban en un cuerpo falso… Bueno todos menos Isshin, debido a las modificaciones de su Gigai para que actuara como un sello para el Suicidio del Alma que sufría Masaki, tenía que salir de el para poder acceder a su Reiryoku.

Luego de que cada uno se acomodara en su cuerpo falso y que Urahara tomara la Katana con la que le devolverían su poder espiritual a Ichigo, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia la residencia Kurosaki. Desde que el antiguo Daiko no tenía nada Reiatsu para poder rastrearlo, decidieron buscar en el sitio más obvio, su casa.

Bueno, para ser más precisos, originalmente esa era la segunda opción a tomar. La primera era rastrearlo con los cientos de aparatos extraños de Urahara, pero por alguna razón ninguno de ellos podía encontrarlo, de alguna manera su sistema de vigilancia fue interferido en algún momento de la noche, alrededor de las 2300 horas hasta las 300 horas y no fue capaz de captar nada de lo ocurrido en ese intervalo de tiempo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y sus máquinas funcionaban correctamente, sin embargo, no lograron hallar al chico.

"Ahora que lo pienso… Si la teniente Kuchiki no será la que le entregue el Reiryoku reunido… ¿Quién lo hará?" Preguntó Shinji, mientras seguía a Urahara e Isshin. Esa interrogante estaba molestando a Hirako desde que llegaron al mundo de los vivos.

Kisuke quería utilizar un Reiatsu conocido por el alma de Ichigo para que no rechace el poder espiritual extranjero. El joven Kurosaki ya pasó por ese ritual y fue ella la que despertó sus poderes la primera vez, sería lo ideal que ella lo hiciera de nuevo, pero eso ya era imposible.

"La verdad yo también me he preguntado eso…" Murmuró Yoruichi. Ella todavía estaba furiosa por la decisión del Sotaicho. Siendo ella la antigua Comandante de las Fuerzas de Cautela, le era muy fácil reinar sobre sus emociones, sólo por eso no había cargado directo contra el Capitán General, aunque eso no le salvaba de estar de mal humor.

"Yo lo hare…" Isshin declaró sin ninguna duda presente en su voz "… Soy su padre. Mi Reiatsu es parecido al de él… Dudo que lo afecte negativamente. Va a ser como una simple transfusión de sangre". El anterior capitán del décimo escuadrón no dejaría morir a su hijo por una estupidez, y las decisiones de Yamamoto eran precisamente una-enorme-estupidez.

Además él no podría ver a la cara a Masaki si Ichigo muriera sin que él hiciera algo para evitarlo. Le había prometido a su difunta esposa que su hijo moriría después que él, de viejo y feliz, no asesinado por una organización militar.

Urahara no prestó atención a la conversación de su alrededor. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Algo andaba definitivamente mal.

¿Por qué su sistema de vigilancia falló en medio de la noche? Era claramente una interferencia externa… pero ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerlo? Kisuke no era arrogante, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no existía alguna persona que podría hackear sus sistemas… por lo menos nadie del mundo humano.

Tal vez sólo había dos personas que podrían lograrlo, una de ellas se encontraba en el Muken condenado a veinte mil años de prisión y el otro lo odiaba lo suficiente como para no investigar en nada que tenga que ver con él.

Dejando eso de lado, también estaba la pregunta de ¿Por qué interferirían sus sistemas?… Bueno, en realidad podía imaginarse muchas razones para responderse a esa interrogante, cada una de ellas peor que la anterior.

El 'humilde' dueño del Shoten realmente quería equivocarse en sus conjeturas… Pero lo único que encajaba en esta situación es que alguien estuviera detrás de Ichigo y posiblemente logró hacerse con él.

Después de todo, luego de que sus máquinas volvieran a funcionar, todo rastro del antiguo sustituto desapareció. Era casi imposible que la Soul Society se les adelantaran en llegar al mundo real, por lo que Urahara descartó esa opción.

Dudaba que Ginjo Kugo pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Si bien Ichigo entró en contacto con el primer Shinigami Daiko, Kisuke creía que Kurosaki no sería tan tonto como para caer en su trampa. Además había muy pocas posibilidades de que Kugo tuviese en sus manos algo que los llevaría lejos del mundo de los vivos.

¿Tal vez los Arrancar estaban actuando en contra del que venció a Aizen?… No. Hueco Mundo tenía un Reina que no les permitiría viajar al mundo humano…

Por primera vez en sus más de doscientos años de vida, Kisuke esperaba que sus sistemas estuviesen errados y que todos sus pensamientos paranoicos terminen por ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Lastimosamente la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera era de una en diez millones.

Al estar tan concentrado analizando las posibles causas de esta situación deplorable, Kisuke apenas notó que ya habían llegado a la clínica Kurosaki. Al salir de sus hilos mentales pudo sentir el pequeño Reiatsu de las hijas de su amigo.

Yuzu y Karin aumentaron significativamente su presión espiritual durante este último año y cinco meses. Aunque aún no alcanzaban el nivel que su hermano mayor tenía antes de conocer a Kuchiki Rukia.

"Esperen aquí mientras busco a Ichigo" Isshin dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

* * *

Karin estaba un poco desconcertada, ella nunca conoció a nadie de su familia que no sean sus hermanos y sus padres… No tenía idea porque consideró a ese hombre, Tsukishima, como su primo…

Todo se detuvo en algún momento de la madrugada, cuando repentinamente la realización llego a su mente junto con la culpa.

Ella actuó en contra de su hermano… recordar la mirada de desesperación que Ichigo mostro la hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

Momentos después que dejo de pensar en ese bastardo como alguien querido, Uryuu y Sado llegaron a ella y a los demás reunidos en la casa de Tsukishima, les explicaron por encima lo ocurrido.

Karin supo que ellos estaban dejando espacios en blanco a propósito pero no dijo nada. Ellos tenían sus razones para hacerlo y no iba a excavar más profundo en el asunto. Tampoco preguntó por qué ni Ichigo ni Orihime regresaron con ellos, no podría de todos modos. Ishida fue muy contundente pidiéndoles regresar a sus casas.

Tatsuki intentó sacarles la ubicación de Orihime y de Ichigo por la fuerza.

Ellos contestaron con un simple "Te lo contaremos mañana. Vámonos… Tenemos que regresar" Y la ignoraron a favor de movilizarlos fuera de la mansión.

Tanto Kojima y Asano tienen sus residencias en Naruki-Shi por lo que fueron los primeros en acompañarlos a sus casas, fueron en grupo por petición de Uryuu. Aprovecharon la camioneta de la jefa de Ichigo, Unagiya Ikumi, para llevar a cada uno a su destino.

Luego de entrar a su hogar Karin llevo a una dormida Yuzu a su cama, ella había sido noqueada por algún truco raro de Ishida, él dijo que quería que ella pensara que esto era un mal sueño, como Yuzu no tenía conciencia espiritual no existía manera de explicarle lo ocurrido, Karin estuvo de acuerdo.

La joven pelinegra no pudo quedarse dormida en absoluto por lo que optó por ver la T.V.

Duró varias horas recostada en el sofá cambiando de canales, no había nada bueno que ver.

La atención de Karin fue llevada repentinamente a la entrada de la casa por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Su padre entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Parecía muy serio, algo malo debió haber ocurrido, Kurosaki Isshin nunca actuó de manera madura.

"Karin, ¿has visto a tu hermano?" Preguntó el viejo cara de cabra con un tono de voz grave, ese tono utilizado cuando estaba en modo médico.

"No lo sé… Desde hace unos días no veo a Ichi-nii" mintió. Ishida le había pedido mantener en secreto lo ocurrido la noche anterior "¿Por qué?... ¿ocurrió algo?" cuestionó de forma aburrida. Ella se preocupaba por su hermano, pero confiaba en él. No iba a decir nada que lo comprometiera.

"Ya veo… En vez de eso. ¡¿Cómo están mis hermosas hijas?!" su padre regreso a su actitud idiota y exclamó a los cuatro vientos. Karin lo miro con una expresión molesta.

"¡Deja de actuar de esa manera!" Karin gritó mientras le propinaba una patada en la mandíbula a su molesto viejo

"Es por eso que Ichi-nii no regresa a casa de vez en cuando. Ichi-nii te evita… Para responder a tu pregunta, estamos bien… Yuzu está preocupada por Ichi-nii pero se le pasara cuando él regrese" La joven marimacho sonrió levemente, Yuzu tenía un amor muy grande por su hermano mayor… Karin estaba empezando a pensar que los sentimientos de su hermana gemela hacia Ichigo no eran los que una chica debería tener por su hermano, pero ella enterró ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente.

"¡Ohhh Masaki! ¡Primero Ichigo y ahora Karin! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para que mis hijos me traten tan mal?!" Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones lo que hizo que se ganara una patada en el abdomen por parte de Karin.

"¡CALLATE!" En honor a la verdad Karin se parecía cada día más a su hermano mayor. Isshin se levantó como si nada, se aliso un poco la ropa arrugada de rodar por el suelo.

"Karin… Voy a buscar a tu hermano. De seguro se quedó con algún amigo… Tatsuki quizás o tal vez el hijo de Ishida… Cuídate y protege a tu hermana" Cara de Cabra regreso a su personalidad madura. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

"Oyaji… ¿Ichi-nii está metido en algún problema? ¿Es algo relacionado con la sociedad de almas?" Karin no pudo evitar preguntar, lo que había ocurrido con Tsukishima ya era bastante malo, ella no quería que su hermano terminara envuelto en más cosas sobrenaturales, ya se merecía un descanso.

"No te preocupes. No voy a permitir que alguien le haga daño a mi estúpido hijo" El patriarca Kurosaki declaró solemne mientras salía de la casa.

Karin mantuvo su mirada a la entrada de su casa. Ella podía sentir a los amigos de su hermano y su padre fuera. Puede que ella no fuera tan buena en la detección del Reiatsu como Yuzu, pero todavía lograba sentir presiones tan grandes como la de ellos, aún si la mantienen suprimida.

Definitivamente algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Su padre rara vez actuaba serio, y el reunir a tantas personas poderosas para buscar a Ichigo no era nada normal, no después de que lo abandonaron por diecisiete meses.

' _¿En qué problema te metiste ahora, Ichi-nii?'_ Karin recitó en su mente, regresó a su lugar en el sofá y se colocó a ver la televisión de nuevo. No estaba realmente prestándole atención, su mente se mantuvo pensando en la seguridad de su hermano.

 _'¡Debo hacerme fuerte para poder proteger a Ichi-nii de cualquier peligro!'_

* * *

 **Hospital General de Karakura:** Campo de entrenamiento subterráneo

* * *

Flechas santas volaban por todo el lugar, impactando sobre las múltiples plataformas de la sala de entrenamiento de Ishida Ryuuken.

Ishida disparo la mayor cantidad de Heilig Pfeil que pudo. En su mano derecha sostenía firmemente su arco metálico. Desde el momento en que regresó de la cuidad de Naruki, Uryuu ha estado empujándose hasta sus límites con la esperanza de superar su fuerza actual.

Él era capaz de hacerle frente a un Capitán, pero eso no era suficiente. Ver a Kurosaki luchar como un Quincy avivo las llamas de rivalidad que existía entre ellos. En poco tiempo Ichigo se había convertido en un mejor Destructor que él. ¡No iba a perder!

Además Ishida estaba consciente de que algo estaba por suceder… Algo grande y se reusaba a ser impotente, como lo fue en la Guerra de Invierno.

Uryuu forzó el Reishi del aire para dirigirse hacia sus manos. "¡Licht Regen!" Soltó otra ráfaga de flechas desde su Heilig Bogen. La cantidad de flechas de Reishi superaban fácilmente las mil doscientas.

Cada uno de los proyectiles cambió su dirección en el aire, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados para luego avanzar rápidamente al cuerpo de Ishida. Uryuu hizo esto con el propósito de aumentar su propia velocidad y si tenía suerte manifestar el Blut defensivo debido a estar en una situación de peligro. Pero hasta el momento nada funcionaba, llevaba alrededor de dos horas haciendo el mismo ejercicio, logrando por lo menos, mejorar poco a poco su Hirenkyaku.

Ishida tenía agachar la cabeza ante la capacidad para aprender de Kurosaki. Era algo absurdo, un Quincy que recién se enteraba de su patrimonio era mejor en ello que uno que llevaba casi toda su vida entrándose en las artes de su raza.

Uryuu tenía que admitirlo, aunque a regañadientes. Ichigo es un prodigio.

Esquivó flecha tras flecha. Aumentando su velocidad con el paso de dios. Se movía hacia adelante, hacia atrás y en zigzag con el fin de evitar que los ataques lo tocaran.

"¡Maldición!" Gruño cuando una de sus Heilig Pfeil roso su pierna derecha, dejando un corte profundo. El Blut aún no se manifestaba. No importaba cuanto Reishi enviaba a sus vasos sanguíneos, su piel no se endurecía. Ishida no le presto mucha atención a la herida y continuó huyendo de la ola de proyectiles.

' _¡¿Qué hiciste para lograr usar el Blut Vene, Kurosaki?!'_ Rugió en su mente, tomó su Heilig Bogen y procedió a disparar más flechas para contrarrestar las que no tenía oportunidad de eludir.

Una flecha se incrustó en su brazo derecho. Maldijo en vos baja. _'Blut es una técnica Quincy que puede ser usada por los Echt desde el nacimiento'_ Ishida rodo hacia un lado. Tres flechas sagradas se incrustaron en el sitio donde estaba parado anteriormente.

Uryuu controlaba vagamente los ataques para que fueran contra él. Al ser sus propias flechas el salirse del camino era muy fácil ya que él sabía dónde terminarían, por eso estaba utilizando la lluvia de luz, con más de mil doscientos ataques navegando hasta él, aun sabiendo el lugar donde golpearan era difícil mantenerse al día. Manejarlas y a la vez esquivar, no era un trabajo muy sencillo.

Inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda, varias flechas pasaron zumbando cerca de su oído. _'Un Quincy Gemischt debería ser capaz de aprender a usarlo con entrenamiento'_

Su entrenamiento sería más efectivo si alguien más le atacara. Su padre podía empujarlo hasta el límite fácilmente, sin embargo estaba ocupado con una operación de emergencia.

Se detuvo, las flechas de su Licht Regen se terminaron. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, sentándose para descansar un poco. De nada serviría si terminaba haciéndose más daño del necesario. Sus flechas gradualmente se estaban haciéndose más débiles y su Hirenkyaku más lento, dejaría su entrenamiento hasta ahí.

"Cuando Kurosaki estaba luchando parecía tan natural… Si no lo conociera, diría que ha practicado las artes Quincy desde que era niño…" Ishida tomó un poco de agua de una botella que trajo con él antes de comenzar a entrenar. "La forma en que usó el Blut… Era casi como si él ya lo sabía usar, como si lo hubiese utilizado desde antes"

' _Eso simplemente no puede ser posible… Kurosaki, al igual que yo es un sangre mezclada…'_ se dijo a sí mismo, Ichigo no debería saber cómo usar esa técnica, hasta ahora.

Uryuu recogió sus cosas y salió del área de entrenamiento. Subió a la recepción del hospital. Su padre estaba ocupado y probablemente se tardara unas horas más, por lo que decidió que se adelantaría para ir a su casa. Se daría una ducha y buscaría información de las técnicas y Familias Quincy, en los archivos que le pertenecían a su abuelo. Salió del hospital se apresuró a llegar a su casa.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Pasillos de Silbern

* * *

Berenice Gabrielli guió a Ichigo y Orihime por los corredores de la fortaleza congelada, con destino a la sala del trono del Emperador del imperio Quincy.

La sala del trono se encontraba en el tercer y último piso de Silbern, bastante alejada de la habitación que Haschwalth les dio a sus visitantes y posibles nuevos reclutas.

Kurosaki observo divertido a las dos chicas conversar animadamente. En el momento en que salieron de la habitación Orihime intentó iniciar una conversación para evitar caer en un ambiente tenso. Funcionó bastante bien. Gabrielli era, de lo que Ichigo podía ver, una joven muy habladora.

Ellas charlaban de cosas sin importancia, más que todo cosas de chicas. Se rió para sus adentros. Inoue podía gustarle a todo el mundo, debido a que es muy agradable era capaz de hacer amistades sin siquiera intentarlo.

Ichigo las siguió de cerca, sus manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos. Según Berenice, todavía estaban lejos de la sala del emperador. Podrían ir en un instante usando Hirenkyaku, y ya que Inoue no se podía mover tan rápido, él la cargaría, pero Gabrielli dijo que tenían alrededor de diez minutos para llegar y que se lo tomaran con calma.

"Kurosaki, creo que debería decirte algo importante…" La Quincy de cabello rosa repentinamente habló. Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos y trajo su mirada sobre su guía. Orihime miró a Ichigo por unos momentos y luego prestó atención a lo que ella quería decirle. "Hace unas horas recibimos una actualización en la Daten, que es nuestra unidad de Inteligencia…"

Ichigo la miró interesado. "Ayer, exactamente a las 2300 horas, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni decretó una orden de ejecución para los Shinigami Daiko Ginjo Kugo y Kurosaki Ichigo" anunció.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones del destructor de cabello naranja. ¡¿Orden de Ejecución?! Podía sentir su ira aumentando.

¡El anciano bastardo, no solo lo descartaba como a un arma rota, sino que también tenía pensado eliminarlo!

Yamamoto le tenía miedo, él lo sabía. Había logrado llegar a un poder inimaginable y ahora que estaba 'impotente' lo matarían y acabarían de raíz con el peligro.

Estaba furioso. ¿Qué dijeron sus amigos? Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi ¡¿Estuvieron de acuerdo?!

Una mano se aferró a la suya, él sabía quién era aún sin mirar, sentía su Reiatsu a través de su piel, era calmante. Llevo sus ojos a Inoue, ella lo miraba suavemente, comprensión se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Kurosaki-kun" masculló, intentaba evitar que fuera consumido por el odio. Funcionó perfectamente.

Su enojo se esfumó al instante, si… debía tener la cabeza fría, no lograría absolutamente nada si se dejaba llevar por la ira. Dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Orihime y regresó su atención a Berenice.

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estas mintiendo?" Preguntó, su ceño se profundizo, aún no confiaba plenamente en estas personas.

"¿Por qué razón te mentiría?" Se encogió de hombros "Nuestra red de información es muy confiable, puedo asegurarte que esta información es cien por ciento exacta… De hecho esa orden de ejecución fue la que nos empujó a actuar de antemano y reclutarte antes de tiempo"

Ichigo no refutó, simplemente continuó siguiéndola por los pasillos, la mano de Inoue aun entrelazada con la suya. No sabía qué hacer si esa información era cierta…

Si Berenice tenía razón y la Sociedad de Almas lo perseguiría para matarlo, le iba a ser imposible regresar al mundo de los vivos. Él no pondría en peligro a sus amigos, si lo querían matar, simplemente tenía que desaparecer, Silbern parecía un buen lugar para hacer eso.

Dudaba que persiguieran a sus hermanas y a sus amigos. Ellos sólo lo querían a él.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que la curiosidad de Inoue pudiera con ella. "Gabrielli-san… ¿Cómo es el emperador?, ¿Qué tipo de persona es?, ¿Qué tan fuerte es? ¿Cómo llegó al poder?" Preguntó en rápida sucesión con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gabrielli sonrió "Mmmm… ¿Cómo lo explico?..." Medito por unos segundos "Su majestad Yhwach es una persona muy poderosa. Diría que él es el más poderoso de todos los mundos, es definitivamente más fuerte que Aizen Sousuke y Yamamoto Genryuusai… También, de lo que sé, él odia las guerras, piensa que los conflictos deben resolverse rápidamente y no ve bien que nos peleemos entre nosotros…"

El oído de Ichigo se animó un poco, quería distraerse de la nueva revelación, además esta información le interesaba bastante.

"Y él realmente nunca llegó al poder, ya que siempre ha sido el Emperador. Él es el padre de los Quincy. Su majestad creó nuestra raza, todos nosotros somos descendientes de él"

Los ojos de Kurosaki se ampliaron, entonces el emperador de los monjes de la destrucción debería tener por los menos varios cientos de años con vida. Ichigo, no sabía en qué momento nacieron los primeros Quincy, pero si sabía que el genocidio hecho por la sociedad de almas ocurrió hace doscientos años. ¡Se suponía que los Quincy eran humanos y los seres humanos no vivían tanto!

"Eh… Gabrielli creo que es grosero preguntar pero… ¿Cuántos años tiene este Emperador tuyo?" Ichigo cuestionó, aún algo confundido.

"No estoy muy segura, pero calculo que tiene por lo menos algo más de mil doscientos años, tal vez más, tal vez menos" se encogió de hombros "Aunque pasó novecientos noventa y nueve años sellado… Haschwalth lideró el Vandenreich durante ese tiempo… Su majestad despertó hace unos años y volvió a ser el jefe"

' _¡Qué demonios ocurre con estas esperanzas de vida, se suponen que somos humanos, no almas!' Ichigo rugió en su mente._

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Ciudad de Karakura, Residencia Ishida

* * *

Uryuu revisó todos archivos Quincy de su abuelo Ishida Shouken. Desde libros de técnicas, pergaminos con referencias de armas tradicionales usadas por los primeros destructores, hasta registros familiares, herencias de sangres y muchas más cosas. La mayoría de ellas inútiles.

Casi todo lo que encontró lo conocía de antemano, enseñado a él por su maestro. Sólo le faltaba por leer uno de los últimos registros familiares y un pergamino del Folklore Quincy.

Ishida soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo agregó a la enorme pila de documentos que tendría que ordenar más tarde. Tomó el libro de registros y comenzó a ojear página por página leyendo rápidamente, pero sin perderse ningún detalle.

Algo llamó su atención, luego de leer miles de nombres de parientes muertos que no concia, logro encontrar uno familiar. Ishida Ryuuken. _'Ya llegué al año de nacimiento de Ryuuken…'_

Pasó unas hojas más. Un nombre no coincidía con el apellido familiar.

"Kurosaki Masaki" leyó en vos alta. _'¡Esa debe ser la madre de Kurosaki…!'_ Ya no le sorprendía, Kurosaki tenía que pertenecer a una poderosa familia de Quincy para poder aprovechar de tal manera las facultades del Blut.

"Ella fue adoptada por mi familia después de la muerte de todos los demás miembros del Clan Kurosaki. Era prima del hijo mayor del Clan Ishida" Leer eso último dejó sin aliento a Uryuu. _'¡Quiere decir que… que soy… pariente lejano de Kurosaki!'_ Ishida gimió, genial las cosas se iban haciendo más y más desagradables cada vez…

Pasó a leer el último documento, con la esperanza de olvidar momentáneamente su parentesco con su rival.

"Kaiser Gesang…. El Himno del Emperador" Recita "El Rey Sellado de los Quincy… Al que su corazón le comenzó a latir tras nueve siglos… que recuperó el raciocinio y la inteligencia nueve décadas después… y quien recupero su fuerza nueve años después de eso…" ¿Qué demonios significaba?


	5. Born In The Dark

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** "Born in the Dark"

* * *

El sol lentamente se levantó por el oriente, los rayos de luz bañaron con su reconfortante calor al mundo humano, llenándolo de vitalidad y a su vez creando una maravillosa obra de arte natural. Era una mañana pacifica, como cualquier otra.

Los pájaros cantaban, la brisa fresca soplaba lenta y agradablemente. La actividad en las ciudades comenzaba poco a poco a aumentar, con los asalariados que salían de sus casas a tomar el camino hacia su trabajo y los estudiantes que se dirigían para sus academias.

Para cualquier humano inconsciente espiritualmente, este era el comienzo de un típico día largo y aburrido. Sin embargo, toda persona con al menos un poco de Reiryoku sabía que algo no estaba bien, en especial para los habitantes de Naruki-Shi.

Una sensación pesada e incómoda abundaba en la atmosfera de la ciudad.

En alguna parte sobre un bosque de la cuidad de Naruki, a unos veinte metros de altura, una puerta shoji se suspendía en el aire.

Esta puerta tenía por nombre la 'Senkaimon' y era el método usado por los Shinigami o dioses de la muerte para viajar entre el mundo de los vivos y la sociedad de almas.

La puerta corredera se abrió y de ella salieron ocho segadores de almas, los cuales fueron los encargados de llevar a cabo una misión de asesinato de suma importancia. Ellos debían acabar con la vida de los Shinigami Daiko Kurosaki Ichigo y Ginjo Kugo.

Una misión de ese estilo por lo general se le encomendaba a las Fuerzas de Cautela, dirigidas por la Capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi-Fong, pero por alguna razón el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto decidió que era más factible enviar a tres Shinigami de clase Capitán, dos Tenientes y un tercer y quinto asiento para completar la tarea.

Incluso un infante descubriría que enviar a tales luchadores para acabar con dos seres humanos, era una completa y total exageración por parte del _sotaicho_ , después de todo uno de sus objetivos no poseía ningún poder que usar para defenderse.

Nadie tuvo la libertad de decir nada, sólo siguieron órdenes.

Liderados por Kuchiki Byakuya, uno por uno salió de la puerta de penetración de los mundos. Los Capitanes Hitsugaya Toshiro y Zaraki Kenpachi siguieron de cerca al líder del clan Kuchiki, los de menor rango se mantuvieron unos pasos atrás.

La señal de la insignia de sustituto de Ichigo los había guiado hasta este lugar. El Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo (I+D) mantenía un registro constante del paradero de Kurosaki a través de ella. La última emisión de Reiatsu transmitida al duodécimo escuadrón a través del pase de combate provenía de este lugar.

Una mansión se asentaba debajo de ellos, rodeada por un espeso bosque.

"Parece que ocurrió una pelea…" Hitsugaya-taicho mencionó analizando el campo. El espacio circundante a la mansión parecía una zona de guerra. Los dos grandes cráteres, las fallas en el suelo y los árboles caídos o quemados delataban este hecho.

Se dejaron caer sobre el techo de la mansión. Cortes adornaban su superficie.

Decidieron revisar todo el lugar, ya que no había ninguna pista de sus objetivos.

"No siento ningún Reiatsu cercano… Tampoco parecen haber residuos de presiones espirituales en los daños colaterales" Byakuya informó mientras revisaba los múltiples cortes y daños en la estructura.

"Los daños parecen recientes, pero su falta de rastros de Reiatsu hacen pensar que lo que haya ocurrido en este lugar pasó hace ya un tiempo… eso o fue hecho por un ser humano común y corriente." Toshiro murmuro, también investigando los cráteres.

Los Capitanes Hitsugaya y Kuchiki eran los únicos del grupo que podían sentir con facilidad el Reiatsu, por lo que se dedicaron a buscar el rastro de sus objetivos, generalmente eso era el deber de los oficiales de la Onmitsukido, pero ningún Shinigami de las fuerzas especiales fueron enviados para acompáñalos.

"Por el contrario, todo el lugar está inundado de grandes cantidades de Reishi…" Ayasegawa comentó mientras movía su perfecta cabellera negra.

'… _Es cierto… Pero es extraño que un lugar en el mundo humano tenga tanta concentración de partículas espirituales en el ambiente… Sólo Karakura-Chou, por ser el Juureichi, debería tener tanto Reishi en su atmosfera…'_ El Capitán del décimo escuadrón declaró en su mente.

"Oye, Kuchiki. No se suponía que Ichigo y ese tal Kugo deberían estar en este lugar… Tch, esperaba poder tener una pelea decente, ¡pero aquí no hay nadie!" Zaraki se quejó, claramente aburrido por la falta de acción y sangre.

Nadie le prestó atención y continuaron investigando. Cada miembro del grupo se dispersó.

Ikkaku y Yumichika caminaron hacia el bosque, Renji se mantuvo sobre el techo de la mansión, Byakuya y Toshiro siguieron investigando en busca de algún residuo de Reiatsu, Yachiru dio vueltas por todo el lugar molestando a cada uno de ellos y Kenpachi se sentó sobre un tronco de un árbol caído deseando que algo fuerte los atacase para poder estirar los músculos un rato.

Renji realmente no estaba investigando el paradero de Kurosaki. Él se alegraba que su amigo no estuviese en este lugar. Creía que de alguna manera Ichigo se había enterado de la orden de ejecución y había huido, o que quizás Urahara y Yoruichi habían logrado llegar a tiempo al mundo de los vivos y ocultaron a Ichigo… por lo menos eso esperaba.

También existía la posibilidad de que estuviera con Kugo Ginjo, después de todo Ichigo ya se había encontrado con él.

Abarai miró al amuleto de madera con forma de pentágono que tenía en sus manos. Era el pase de combate de Ichigo. Lo había tomado en el momento en que los demás dejaron el techo de la mansión.

La insignia estaba tirada cerca de una de las cicatrices del techo, de algún modo fue dividida a la mitad, un corte limpio corría en diagonal de punta a punta, además algunos rayones y quemaduras deformaban lo que anteriormente era un instrumento de espionaje utilizado para controlar al héroe de la Guerra de Invierno.

"¡Zaraki-taicho! ¡Kuchiki-taicho! ¡Hitsugaya-taicho!" La voz de Madarame resonó desde alguna parte del bosque. Parecía urgente. Renji guardo las dos mitades del pase de combate dañado en su Shihakusho y con un rápido Shunpo apareció donde sentía el Poder espiritual de Ikkaku.

Byakuya y Toshiro ya se encontraban en el sitio. El teniente del sexto escuadrón siempre se sorprendía de la velocidad de los capitanes. Si pensó que tenía alguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a ellos, debería volver a evaluar su propio poder de nuevo.

"¿Encontraron algo, Madarame, Ayasegawa?" El capitán de cabello blanco preguntó sin emoción.

"Así es, Hitsugaya-taicho" Yumichika fue el que respondió. "Miren allá" señaló a un sitió cercano a un pequeño estanque de peces koi.

Los ojos de cada uno del grupo de asesinato se agrandaron al ver el hallazgo de los oficiales de la undécima división.

"Eso es…" Renji murmuró perplejo.

"…Ginjo Kugo" El portador de la Zanpakuto de hielo más poderosa dijo, también sorprendido.

* * *

 **Karakura-Chou:** Urahara Shoten

* * *

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin y los Vizard regresaron a la tienda de dulces de Urahara.

No tuvieron suerte en dar con el paradero de Ichigo. Ellos lo buscaron por toda la ciudad, incluso se pasaron por Naruki-Shi, pero no llegaron a nada.

No se encontraba en la casa de ninguno de sus amigos, como Sado, Kojima o Asano, no estaba con su primo segundo Uryuu o con su mejor amiga Tatsuki y tampoco en la tienda de Unagiya.

"Haaaa…" Isshin se dejó caer de una manera muy dramática sobre el suelo de la sala de reuniones de Kisuke, estaba bastante agotado.

"De verdad tengo un hijo problemático… Me voy de viaje una semana y el idiota desaparece, ¡sin contar de que dejó solas a sus lindas hermanitas!" Isshin se quejó con su voz de idiota habitual.

Él sabía que no era momento para sus demencias, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, sin embargo no quería demostrarlo abiertamente por lo que actuó infantilmente, como de costumbre.

"¡No es momento para tus locuras!" La morena de cabello morado lo regañó al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Tu hijo puede estar en peligro mortal si no lo encontramos rápido y tú estás aquí actuando como un idiota!" Yoruichi resoplo molesta, no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del patriarca Kurosaki.

"Ma, ma… Yoruichi-san, no te molestes con Isshin-san… Debe estar sufriendo mucho estrés, tal vez actuar de esa forma lo calme un poco" Kisuke trató de disminuir el enojo creciente de su amiga de la infancia. "Sé que estás preocupada por tu amorcito, pero por favor no dirijas tu temperamento hacia nosotros" Dijo intentando apaciguarla.

"Tienes razón Kisuke, no debí-… ¡ICHIGO NO ES MI AMORCITO!" La Diosa de la velocidad del rayo rugió algo avergonzada.

Era un espectáculo que nadie alguna vez pensó ver, ¿Shihouin Yoruichi ruborizada? Cualquiera que dijera eso públicamente sería inmediatamente tachado como loco.

"¡MASAKI, TENEMOS UNA NUEVA HIJA-EN-LEY!" Isshin exclamó, su grito pudo ser escuchado por toda la ciudad de Karakura.

El Kurosaki lloraba lágrimas falsas ante la perspectiva de los hermosos nietos que nacerían entre la unión de su hijo idiota y una belleza como la princesa Shihouin, sumado a todos los beneficios que llegarían con la unión de dos clanes nobles… Aunque Isshin siempre pensó que Ichigo terminaría quedándose con Orihime-chan…

"Yoruichi-san espero que hagas feliz a Ichigo… Puede ser muy gruñón pero es buena persona-" El antiguo líder del clan Shiba fue silenciado por una patada bien colocada en su ingle por parte de su 'Nueva hija-en-ley.' Isshin se encorvó por el repentino e insoportable dolor y se revolcó por el suelo mientras trataba de aliviar su sufrimiento.

La antigua comandante de la Onmitsukido se lanzó hacia el padre de Ichigo con toda la intención de darle una buena paliza.

"Urahara, tengo curiosidad…" Kensei decidió no prestarles atención a Isshin y a Yoruichi. "¿Por qué no buscaste a Ichigo por tus múltiples aparatos de espionaje?"

"No es que no intentara rastrearlo usando mis maquinas…" El antiguo Shiba y La Shihouin dejaron de lado su pelea y volvieron su atención al científico. "Y no deje de intentarlo por algo tan insignificante como una avería o algo parecido…" Todos los presentes reflejaron miradas de confusión.

"Mis sistemas de espionaje fueron intervenidos anoche… No sé quién logró hacerlo, pero desde entonces Kurosaki-san desapareció totalmente de la vista de mis radares… Esperaba que fuera algún error, pero ya he descartado ese pensamiento. La única manera de que Kurosaki-san se escapara de mi rango de rastreo es que haya viajado al otro hemisferio del planeta o que haya dejado por completo el mundo humano" Concluyó crípticamente.

"Kisuke, ¿quieres decir…?" Rose se detuvo lentamente al ver la expresión de lamento de Urahara.

"Probablemente Kurosaki-san ya no esté en el mundo de los vivos"

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime y Berenice se detuvieron frente a la entrada al salón del trono.

Las puertas recordaban a las de una templo cristiano y tenían gravadas el símbolo del Wandenreich en el centro. Numerosos Soldat custodiaban la entrada.

Ellos se hicieron a un lado al ver a la peli rosa junto a los dos invitados.

"Ya llegamos" Gabrielli anunció, los dos jóvenes de cabello naranja voltearon a verla. Tenía una gran sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

"¡Fue un placer ser su guía, y fue muy divertido hablar con ustedes!… Espero que nos volvamos a ver" se giró en dirección contraria al salón de Yhwach y comenzó a caminar.

"¿No vas a venir con nosotros, Gabrielli-san?" Cuestionó Inoue, ella pensaba que la Quincy de cabello rosado los acompañaría en su reunión con el emperador.

"No puedo. Yo sólo recibí la orden de escoltarlos… Además Su Majestad dijo explícitamente que quería hablar en privado con ustedes… Probablemente los únicos que estén presentes en su conversación sean la Schutzstaffel y el Grand máster" contestó, mirando por encima de su hombro, con un leve tono de decepción.

"Ya veo…" El humor de Orihime decayó un poco. Ichigo concordaba con Inoue, en el poco tiempo que hablaron, Gabrielli había sido muy agradable y ya la consideraba como una amiga. También esperaba que ella los acompañara, después de todo ella pertenecía a la elite Quincy, una Sternritter como ella los nombró.

Sin embargo entendía que esta iba una conversación importante. Si el emperador quería hablar con él 'a solas', y fue por todos los problemas de devolverle sus poderes y traerlo hasta aquí, debía ser por algo muy importante. Así mismo, Ichigo no quería nadie se enterara de lo que él quería preguntarle al emperador, aunque si era sólo Inoue no tenía ningún problema.

"Gracias por traernos hasta acá. Nos veremos después, Gabrielli" Ichigo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, su ceño fruncido aligeró un poco, aún sin desaparecer completamente de su rostro.

Kurosaki se perdió el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de Berenice ya que se enfrentó a las grandes puertas.

"Hasta pronto" se despidió Orihime, inclinándose profundamente, para luego imitar la acción de Ichigo.

Ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante.

Las puertas se abrieron por si solas, Inoue se sorprendió "Ooooohhhh, es como una casa embrujada" murmuró. Ichigo suprimió su risa. Estaban frente al que posiblemente era el ser más poderoso de todos los mundos y Orihime hablaba sobre casas embrujadas.

"Inoue" La llamó con un ligero tono de reprimenda. Ella se rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Lo siento" La humana con poderes especiales se disculpó.

Entraron a la gran sala del trono.

Se detuvieron a unos metros delante de un trono flotante. En él se encontraba sentado lo que presumiblemente era el Emperador Yhwach.

Él era un hombre que aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años, a pesar de que probablemente tuviese más de mil doscientos. Su cara era larga, con una barbilla ancha y pómulos pronunciados. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, llegando hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Tenía patillas bien cuidadas que llegaban a unirse a su bigote, por lo demás estaba bien afeitado.

Su atuendo consistía en una larga gabardina blanca cruzada, con el símbolo del Wandenreich en él y un pantalón banco con botas de trincheras. Sobre eso, él llevaba un manto negro andrajoso que descendía hasta sus tobillos, tenía una cinta roja alrededor del cuello y se sujetaba a su izquierda con un botón grande, con una _Quincy Zeichen_ grabada en éste.

Al verlo, Ichigo sintió una sensación de _déjà vu_. Por alguna razón le parecía conocido, como si llevaran siendo cercanos toda una vida, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se encontraban.

Orihime tenía una mirada de sorpresa. El líder de los Quincy parecía ser todo lo que Berenice les dijo. Yhwach expedía grandeza, su Reiatsu era colosal e intimidante, pero de igual manera estaba lleno de sabiduría ganada de la experiencia.

El emperador sonrió ante las expresiones de sus invitados. "Bienvenido a casa… Mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad" El creador de todos los Monjes destructores declaró con un tono cálido, pero a la vez imponente.

' _Esa voz… Definitivamente yo la he escuchado antes…'_

* * *

 **Fuera de la sala del Trono**

* * *

Berenice Gabrielli se mantuvo mirando por unos minutos a las grandes puertas dobles.

Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas como consecuencia de ver la asombrosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kurosaki.

Según la Daten el peli naranja era un mojigato y nunca había tenido una relación romántica, mucho menos relaciones sexuales. ¡Pero demonios, era súper caliente! Tal vez era un LadyKiller y no lo sabía… Bueno es sabido abiertamente que una multitud de mujeres, ya sean jóvenes o maduras y alguno que otro hombre terminaban por desarrollar sentimientos lujuriosos y/o románticos por él.

' _Si Kurosaki se une al Wandenreich…_ _¡Definitivamente voy a hacerlo mío!'_ Una risita picara se escapó de sus labios. _'Inoue parece tener sentimientos por él… Pero si ella no lo toma pronto, seré yo la que lo conquiste'_ Se dio la vuelta y comenzó salir del lugar.

El día se veía bastante bien, era perfecto para entrenar un poco sus habilidades.

Por mucho que dañara su orgullo, ella aceptaba que no era muy poderosa, ella sería clasificada como la Sternritter femenina más débil. Debía entrenar más duro si quería sobrevivir a la próxima guerra, si quería ayudar a su imperio, a su líder y a sus compañeros en las batallas venideras.

Además la mayoría de los varones que viven en el _Schattenbereich_ son atraídos por la fuerza. Quizás pudiera ganar más puntos con Ichigo si aumentaba sus habilidades en combate.

Avanzó por los amplios pasillos de Silbern. Los campos de entrenamiento personal de Los Caballeros de las Estrellas se encontraban al otro lado del palacio congelado.

Por cada corredor que cruzaba, todos los Soldats presentes se inclinaban profundamente y saludaban cortésmente, Por lo general siempre entonaban al mismo tiempo "¡Buenos días, Lady Berenice!"

No importaba que ella fuese uno de las más débiles Sternritter, ella era un Quincy de elite y era más poderosa que cada soldado raso, ellos le debían respeto. No obstante, ese comportamiento excesivamente respetuoso por parte de los Soldats la irritaba bastante. ¡Era muy molesto!

Después de caminar un tiempo, bajó hasta el segundo piso, ese era lugar donde estaban las habitaciones de los Quincy elite, incluyendo la de ella misma. Los soldados rasos más fuertes se alojaban en la planta baja.

"¡Oi Berenice!" Una voz muy molesta llego al sistema auditivo de _The Question_. Ella la conocía muy bien, era Candice Catnipp, su compañera Sternritter y una de las tres mujeres más poderosas de todo el Reino de las Sombras.

La peli verde caminó hasta detenerse frente a Gabrielli. "¿Cómo te fue con el nuevo recluta?, escuche de Gigi que está caliente. ¿Es verdad?" Preguntó, Candice se lamió los labios, de lo que le había contado Giselle, el chico nuevo encajaba perfectamente en sus gustos.

"Sí, es cierto, pero parece que alguien ya tiene interés en él… Parecen bastante unidos" Berenice trató de parecer que se había rendido, si tenía suerte Catnipp no lo perseguiría, no necesitaba más rivales.

"¡No me digas que ya te rendiste…! Me decepcionas Berenice, pero si tú no te animas… yo me lo llevare a la cama" _The Thunderbolt_ se burló.

"¿Estás loca, rayito? Por supuesto que no me he dado por vencida. ¡Ni siquiera vas a tener oportunidad de seducirlo!"

Ambas aumentaron la producción de su Reiatsu, retando a la otra.

Los Soldats cercanos se derrumbaron debido a la presión impuesta sobre ellos, casi todos cayeron sobre sus rodillas. Los más débiles se desmayaron por la incapacidad de respirar bajo ese océano de poder.

"Propongo una competencia… la que logre tenerlo primero gana, y la que pierda… Ummm… tendrá que pasar una noche a solas con Gigi… ¿Qué dices?" Candice dijo, una sonrisa malvada adornaba su muy bien arreglada cara.

"Bien, acepto… me han dicho que pasar la noche con Giselle es peor que vivir en el infierno, te deseo suerte con eso."

Se dieron un apretón de manos para sellar el acuerdo de rivalidad. El Reiatsu aplastante desapareció como 'La Pregunta' y 'El Rayo' regresaron a un estado de ánimo normal.

"Por cierto, ya que mencionaste a Giselle… Es raro que no estés con Bambietta y las demás" La peli rosa mencionó.

"Bambi está explotando Soldats, las otras están ocupadas con sus pasatiempos… Ya sabes" Se encogió de hombros "Me aburrí y decidí caminar un poco"

"Ya veo… Iba a entrenar, ¿Quieres tener una lucha de entrenamiento?" Berenice invitó.

"Suena bien. ¡Pero luego no te quejes cuando te patee el culo!" Su maniaca sonrisa regreso

Gabrielli trago audiblemente. _'Espero que no se lo tome en serio… Sigo siendo más débil que ella'_

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

Uryuu caminó a paso lento por las calles de Karakura. Realmente no le prestaba atención a su entorno, su mente estaba sumida en el enigma que era el Himno del Emperador.

En lo que su abuelo le había enseñado sobre el folklore Quincy, recordaba el nombre del Dios de los Destructores, su creador. Yhwach. Ishida estaba seguro que el Kaiser Gesang hablaba sobre él.

Los versos del himno profetizaban su regreso, su liberación del sello impuesto en la guerra perdida de hace más mil años.

Si lo que decía era cierto, y su información de la cronología de los enfrentamientos entre la _Soul Society_ y el pueblo Quincy eran correctas, el último verso se debió haber cumplido alrededor de hace nueve años.

El Emperador ya debió recuperar los latidos de su corazón, su intelecto y sus poderes. Sin embargo ¿Por qué no se ha revelado? ¿Por qué no regresó a gobernar el Lichtreich?

Sólo una explicación se le ocurría. Silbern. El ñugar donde fue Kurosaki. El emperador ahora gobernaba en ese lugar. Por eso hay más Quincy vivientes. Si recordaba bien Bazz-B mencionó que el emperador quería vivo a Kurosaki.

Ese emperador debe ser Yhwach. Pero… ¿Para qué quería a Kurosaki?

Ese era una pregunta bastante complicada de conjeturar. Kurosaki, al igual que él mismo era un _Gemischt_ , uno muy poderoso, pero seguía siendo un sangre mezclada. Su poderosa línea de sangre había sido ensuciada por no menos que un Shinigami. El principal enemigo de la raza Quincy.

¿Lo quería para matarlo…?

No… Si lo quería muerto, Haschwalth y los otros dos lo hubiesen asesinado en el momento que lo vieron. Además lo quería vivo… ¿Quizás quería reclutarlo?

Esa era la opción más creíble. A pesar de su sangre, Kurosaki era demasiado poderoso como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como lo era tenerlo en sus filas.

Ichigo había sido abandonado por la Sociedad de Almas, ya no tenía lazos con ellos. Era el momento perfecto para contactarlo, ayudarle a recuperar su Reiryoku y plantearle la oferta. Si en esa oferta incluía la protección de sus hermanas y sus amigos, de seguro lograrían que Kurosaki aceptara.

Ishida no sabía a ciencia cierta para que necesitaran la fuerza de Kurosaki, lo único que se le ocurría era para vengarse de la Soul Society.

Si, vengarse de la derrota hace mil años y vengarse del genocidio de hace doscientos años parece algo que haría alguien que se decía que vivía de las guerras.

Uryuu no se oponía a ese pensamiento. Los Shinigami merecían una reprimenda por sus pecados. No sólo masacraron a su pueblo por eliminar a algo que les hacía daño, ¡sino que también experimentaron con ellos! ¡Profanaron sus cadáveres y los usaron como ratas de laboratorio!

Casi todo eso fue hecho por Kurotsuchi Mayuri, pero eso no cambia el hecho que los altos mandos le permitieron hacerlo y no lo castigaron.

No se quedaron tranquilos sólo con eso… Ishida recientemente se enteró que la Soul Society había ordenado la muerte de su primo (Isshin le contó cuando fue a la mansión Ishida a preguntar si Ichigo se estaba quedando con él), el cual era el salvador de todos los mundos y de todos modos lo trataron como a un criminal.

¡Ellos se hicieron la vista gorda a las atrocidades cometidas por bastardos como Zaraki Kenpachi y Kurotsuchi Mayuri! ¡¿Pero no podían dejar en paz a Kurosaki?!

La poca tolerancia que tenía hacia la Sociedad de Almas se esfumo totalmente.

"Ishida… ¿Qué haces por acá?" Una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Era la hermana de Kurosaki. Karin. "¿Eh?" Miró a su alrededor. ¡Estaba en frente de la Clínica Kurosaki! Por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, no prestó atención a donde sus piernas lo llevaban.

"Ah… Esto… Nada en especial, sólo estaba dando un paseo" No era cierto, tenía intenciones de ir al campo de entrenamiento debajo del hospital. ¡Necesitaba volverse más fuerte!

"Nos vemos más tarde" Mientras más rápido llegara al hospital, podría entrenar más tiempo… Debía dominar el Blut.

"¡Espera!" No pudo dar ni siquiera un paso, Karin lo detuvo de nuevo. "Necesito hablar contigo"

* * *

 **Naruki-Shi:** Bosque que rodea a la Mansión Tsukishima

* * *

Dokugamine Riruka, junto a los demás miembros (que aún permanecían con vida) de Xcution, se ocultaron entre los matorrales y suprimieron lo más que pudieron sus presiones espirituales.

Hace unos momentos ocho Shinigami con una gran cantidad de poder llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a rondar e investigar por todo el sitio. Quizás la absurda cantidad de Reiatsu que emanaron Ginjo e Ichigo los atrajo.

Ninguno de ellos había podido escapar de la mansión debido a que el choque de las enormes potencias combinadas, que los antiguos Shinigamis sustitutos dejaron libre durante su pelea, los noqueo por unas horas.

Cuando despertaron descubrieron que Kugo y Shukuro fueron asesinados y que Kurosaki no estaba por ningún lado.

Les dio un poco de tiempo para enterrar el cuerpo de Tsukishima en un lugar cerca de su mansión antes de la llegada de los Segadores de almas y sin pensarlo mucho, se ocultaron.

Por primera vez la Fullbringer de pelo rosa se alegró de que ellos no necesitaran grandes cantidades de Reiryoku para usar sus habilidades, por lo que tampoco tenían un Reiatsu demasiado grande, lo que les facilitaba al momento de esconderse.

Los Shinigami investigaron minuciosamente los múltiples daños colaterales de la batalla entre Ichigo y Kugo.

Dos de los segadores de almas se adentraron en el bosque. _'¡Maldición! ¡No se acerquen!'_ Riruka gritó en su mente, estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía que le harían estos Shinigami si los encontraban.

Ellos pasaron cerca de la ubicación de Riruka y los demás. No parecía que en realidad estuviesen buscando algo, a diferencia de los dos capitanes, ellos sólo estaban caminando alrededor del lugar.

La peli rosa dejo salir el aliento, el cual no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Si esperaba a que se alejaran un poco más, podía huir con ayuda del _Bringer Light_.

Miró a sus compañeros. El mismo pensamiento cruzo las mentes de Jackie y Yukio, ellos no querían meterse en problemas con estos Dioses de la muerte.

Ellos regresaron su atención al Shinigami calvo y al Shinigami afeminado, esperando el momento perfecto para desaparecer.

Entonces, se dieron cuenta de algo, esos Segadores de Almas se dirigían a la dirección en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kugo.

Jackie maldijo entre sus dientes. No querían abandonar el cuerpo de su líder, pero tampoco tenían intensiones de entrar en un conflicto con esos Shinigami.

Los dos Dioses de la muerte mantuvieron una charla tranquila, hablaban de cosas mundanas y de poca importancia.

Eventualmente se toparon con el cadáver del Fullbringer.

"¡Este es…!" El calvo anunció.

"Si, no hay duda… Su color de cabello cambió, pero no podría equivocarme. Él es Ginjo Kugo" El peli negro declaró. Una mirada de enojo y desprecio se formó en el rostro de los dos oficiales.

"No hay Presión Espiritual emanando de él… Está muerto" El afeminado, que parecía ser el más inteligente de los dos, informó a su compañero después de revisar brevemente a Ginjo. "Debemos informarle a los capitanes…"

Suspiró y continuó hablando. "Me tiene preocupado… No hay rastro del paradero de Ichigo-kun… No hace mucho que él y Kugo estaban juntos… Ahora que Kugo está muerto…" Se detuvo.

Todos los que lo escucharon podían entender las implicaciones, Kurosaki podría estar muerto también o estaba con alguien más que lo ayudo a salir de su altercado con Ginjo. Esta última en especial podría ser la más posible entre las dos, si Ichigo estuviese muerto, su cuerpo estaría tirado por algún lugar circundante. Pero si alguien lo ayudo, la situación dependería de quien haya sido ese alguien.

"Tal vez Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi lograron llegar a tiempo para acabar con Kugo y llevarse a Ichigo" el calvo teorizó.

"Puede ser… Espero que lo que dices sea cierto, por ahora tenemos que continuar con la misión… Ikkaku ayúdame a llevar el cuerpo de Kugo a donde-" El peli negro fue cortado por el ahora nombrado Ikkaku.

"¡Zaraki-taicho! ¡Kuchiki-taicho! ¡Hitsugaya-taicho!" Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

' _¡¿Es un idiota?! ¿Cómo puede ser tan ruidoso? ¿Quiere espantar a todos los animales del bosque? ¡Imbécil!'_ Riruka estaba segura que si hubiese estado cerca del calvo se le romperían sus delicados y (como todo en ella) hermosos tímpanos.

Un segundo después del alarido de Ikkaku, dos capitanes y un teniente aparecieron cerca del calvo y el peli negro, el teniente llegó ligeramente más tarde.

"¿Encontraron algo, Madarame, Ayasegawa?" El capitán con la apariencia de un niño preguntó, su expresión, al igual que la del capitán mayor, era estoica y sin ninguna emoción apreciable.

El Shinigami afeminado les mostró el cuerpo de Ginjo.

"Eso es…"

"…Ginjo Kugo" Los ojos de los Shinigami se ensancharon.

Los Fullbringers decidieron aprovechar el momento de desconcentración de los Segadores de Almas para huir. Al usar _Bringer Light_ usaban pequeñas cantidades de Reiryoku para controlar el alma del suelo y aire, dejando escapar muy poca Presión Espiritual. Gracias a eso pudieron escapar sin alertar a sus enemigos.

Luego de unos minutos de moverse rápidamente por la ciudad llegaron al cuartel de respaldo de Xcution

Riruka desplomo contra el sofá. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba muy cansada.

' _¿Qué pasó después de que nos desmallamos…? ¿Por qué aparecieron esos Shinigamis…? ¿Ichigo, mataste a Ginjo y Tsukishima…? ¿Dónde estás, Ichigo…?'_ Muchas preguntas invadieron la mente de la usuaria de la _Dollhouse_ …

Miró a sus compañeros… Jackie estaba sentada en un sofá frente a ella, Yukio jugaba con su videojuego, sentado en una esquina del apartamento…

Faltaba alguien. "¿Dónde está Giriko?" Cuestionó.

* * *

Renji se montó el cuerpo de Kugo al hombro. Su capitán le había ordenado que llevara el cadáver.

Por los momentos regresarían al Seireitei a reportar el reciente hallazgo. Regresarían a buscar a Ichigo después de dejar el cuerpo del Fullbringer en la duodécima división.

Sonrió un poco. Ichigo no estaba con Ginjo, tampoco estaba en un lugar cercano y ya no tenía manera de buscarlo. Su rastreador (El pase de Combate) fue dañado totalmente en una pelea y era inservible.

Sin embargo, con Kurosaki desaparecido, era probable que el Sotaicho enviara a las Fuerzas Especiales tras él. Su buen humor decayó rápidamente, eso no era para nada una buena noticia. Si eso ocurría, ya no podría ayudar a su amigo, y lo dejaría a su suerte.

' _Ichigo… Mantente oculto… No dejes que te encontremos…'_ Rogó en su mente.

"Quinto asiento Ayasegawa… abre una Senkaimon" Kuchiki-taicho ordenó con su típica voz estoica.

Yumichika no dijo nada, se adelantó unos pasos y desenvainó su Zanpakuto para usarla como llave para abrir la puerta de penetración de los mundos.

"No dejaré que se lleven el cuerpo de Ginjo-san" Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de mayordomo y con un parche en su ojo derecho apareció en frente del grupo de asesinato. "Por favor dejen el cuerpo de Ginjo-san en el suelo y váyanse, no quiero pelear con ustedes"

No hubo reacción.

"Muy bien… No me dejan opción. El dios del tiempo acabará con ustedes" El mayordomo sacó un reloj de bolsillo. Una luz verde fue emitida del reloj junto con una pequeña liberación de Reiatsu

"Time tells no lies-" Se detuvo abruptamente.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, una línea fina de sangre brotó desde su frente. De pronto una explosión de sangre y viseras provino de la ubicación del hombre, ¡su cuerpo se dividió a la mitad!

Las dos partes cayeron al suelo formando un charco de sangre y órganos internos. ¡Fue una muerte instantánea!

Toshiro miro molesto a Zaraki, que estaba detrás del cuerpo descuartizado del humano. Fue Kenpachi que lo mató.

"Zaraki-taicho, tenemos prohibido matar a seres humanos… Los únicos a los que debemos asesinar son Kurosaki y Kugo" Reprendió al capitán del undécimo escuadrón "Y Kugo ya está muerto…" Agregó en voz baja.

"¡No me importa lo que diga ese vejestorio! Estaba aburrido, él apareció parloteando y decidí cortarlo… Además estoy seguro que eso no era un humano normal" A Kenpachi no le gustaban estas misiones sumamente tediosas y aburridas, lo suyo eran las misiones que implicaran matar y rebanar a todo lo que se moviera. "¡Qué molestia, esperaba una buena pelea!"

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Como si fuese una señal, el rugido característico de los 'Menos Grande' clase 'Gillian' y la presión espiritual característica de los Hollow inundo todo el bosque. Numerosas grietas en el espacio aparecieron esparcidas por el cielo.

Una manada de Gillian salió de la Garganta, junto con cientos de Hollow comunes siguiéndolos.

"""¡¿Menos Grande?!""" Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡SI! ¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando!" Rugió Zaraki "¡Kuchiki déjame esto a mí, ustedes regresen y presenten el informe o lo que sea! ¡Regresare cuando termine! Jajajajajaja" Kenpachi desenvainó su Asauchi y se lanzó hacia la horda de bestias.

"Taicho" Madarame y Ayasegawa murmuraron.

"Ayasegawa abre la Senkaimon, nos vamos." Hitsugaya declaró con voz de mando.

El quinto asiento de la undécima división se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

* * *

 **Karakura-Chou:** Clínica Kurosaki

* * *

"¡¿Dónde están Ichi-nii y Orihime-chan?!" Karin le gritó a Ishida en el momento en que terminó de entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta. No había nadie en la casa, sólo ella y Uryuu.

Su padre estaba buscando a Ichigo y Yuzu fue a comprar lo necesario para hacer la cena.

Necesitaba asegurarse que su hermano estaba a salvo. De lo que entendió en la conversación con su padre, Ichigo estaba metido en un serio problema, uno lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que Urahara-san y su grupo lo buscaran.

Karin sabía que Ishida conocía la ubicación de su hermano mayor y de Orihime, pero por alguna razón no quería decirlo y eso la molestaba.

"¡¿Por qué no quieres decirme?! Ya se todo lo relacionado con la Soul Society, con los Shinigamis y todo lo que hizo Ichi-nii para protegernos…" Uryuu se mantuvo callado, solamente mirándola impasible.

"Estoy segura de que Ichi-nii está metido en líos… Oyaji y Urahara-san estaban buscándolo, a pesar que los Shinigami lo abandonaron por ¡diecisiete meses!" Ishida mantuvo su mirada sin expresión, no parecía que tuviese intenciones de responder a las preguntas de Karin

"¡Esto es increíble!" suspiró "Después de todo aun nos mantienen en la oscuridad y evitan que sepamos lo que está pasando."

"Kurosaki…" Ishida comenzó, pero rápidamente recordó que ella también es una Kurosaki "Kurosaki…-kun se encuentra bien… No estoy seguro de donde se encuentra… pero tengo la certeza de que el sitio donde está en estos momentos es el lugar más seguro en el que puede estar"

"¿Cómo que 'no estás seguro de donde se encuentra'?" Cuestiono.

"Eso es cierto… No sé dónde está, pero créeme estará bien… En cuanto a lo que está pasando con la Sociedad de Almas…" Ishida dudó por un segundo, las hermanas de Kurosaki no deberían inmiscuirse en el lio que es el mundo sobrenatural, Ichigo no se lo perdonaría.

Uryuu suspiró "Kurosaki-san lo que te voy a decir no deberías saberlo… Pero siento de sería mejor que estés al tanto de la situación… Creo es mejor que nos sentemos…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, no entendía la razón de la repentina petición. ¿Era tan largo lo que iba contarle que lo mejor sería escucharlo sentada?

"Kurosaki-san…" Ishida inició luego de sentarse en asientos opuestos en la mesa. "La Soul Society… ordenó la ejecución de Kurosaki-kun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _¿Eh?, ¿Ejecución?'_

* * *

 **Urahara-Shoten:** Sala de entrenamiento Subterránea.

* * *

Hirako, Kensei y Rose esperaron a que Urahara les abriera una Senkaimon para regresar al Seireitei.

Ellos simplemente podrían abrir una con sus Zanpakuto, pero quedaría guardado en los registros y se supone que ellos ni siquiera han salido de sus habitaciones en los cuarteles de sus respectivas divisiones.

Por lo que optaron por regresar con una Senkaimon no oficial de Kisuke. Los tres Capitanes Vizard debían regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, tenían muchos deberes que cumplir y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos luego de fugarse de su trabajo para salvar a alguien que está destinado a ser asesinado.

Los únicos en la sala de entrenamiento eran ellos, Yoruichi y Urahara. Isshin hace menos de quince minutos se despidió, dijo que tenía que regresar a ver como estaban sus preciosas hijas y Tessai estaba atendiendo el Shoten.

"¡Ya está listo!" Kisuke anunció desde su posición cercana a la Puerta de penetración de los mundos. Desde que descubrieron que Ichigo no estaba en el mundo humano Urahara ha estado actuando demasiado serio y profesional, a ninguno le agradaba ese aspecto del científico loco.

Shinji fue el primero en empezar a moverse hacia la luz que emanaba la entrada de la Senkaimon. Los otros dos lo siguieron unos pasos detrás.

 **"Encárgate de encontrar a Ichigo… Él es de nuestra familia, no puedes dejar que le pase nada"** Hirako le susurró al oído del anterior Capitán de la división doce, su voz era plana y se distorsionó por su Reiatsu Hollow.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Urahara.

"Nos vemos, Kisuke, Yoruichi" El rubio se despidió moviendo su brazo mientras atravesaba la puerta y entraba al Dangai.

* * *

 **Clínica Kurosaki**

* * *

Ishida observo el rostro de Karin. Después revelarle los problemas actuales de Ichigo, la hermana de Kurosaki se quedó en Shock por unos momentos. Uryuu maldijo internamente. No debió decirle nada…

"Yo… Ya veo…" La peli negra dijo mirando hacia abajo, la sombra de su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos de la vista.

Uryuu se sorprendió _'No esperaba que lo tomara tan bien. Me imaginaba que iba a reaccionar muy parecido a como Arisawa reaccionó al vernos regresar a Sado-kun y a mi sin Kurosaki e Inoue-san'_

"Ichi-nii está en un lugar seguro, ¿verdad?" contrario a su personalidad fuerte, su voz temblaba un poco.

Ishida le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ella y su hermana gemela adoraban demasiado a su hermano. "Sí" Su respuesta fue simple, pero con seguridad. Mientras Kurosaki este en Silbern va a estar lejos de las amenazas de la Soul Society.

La hermana menor de Ichigo levanto su mirada. Su expresión mostraba… ¿Esperanza? "Tú eres igual que Ichi-nii, ¿No es así?"

El primer pensamiento de Ishida fue refutar la insinuación y declarar que un orgulloso Quincy como él nunca se parecería a un Shinigami como Kurosaki, pero, ya no era del todo cierto, ahora sabía que Ichigo era un Quincy, siempre lo había sido. "Sí. Kurosaki-kun como yo luchamos de forma parecida"

"Entréname" Karin pidió mientras se acercó un paso hacia Ishida. "Quiero ser fuerte… ¡Quiero el poder para proteger a Ichi-nii y también a Yuzu!"

Uryuu soltó una pequeña risita. _'Ella definitivamente es la hermana de Kurosaki'_ Su personalidad, metas y hasta el ceño en su rostro, emulaba a su hermano mayor.

Ishida lo pensó por un momento…

Finalmente se decidió. Ella, al igual que su hermano, era una Quincy. Uryuu no se perdería la oportunidad de enseñarle los caminos de su raza. "Está bien, voy a enseñarte como luchar"

Karin dio una sonrisa y le agradeció.

Si Kurosaki se enteraba de que estaría entrenando a su hermana para luchar contra seres peligrosos como los Hollows y los Shinigamis, de seguro él intentaría degollarlo o convertirlo en un alfiletero dependiendo de cómo esté su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

Ichigo tendrá que entender que la mejor manera de mantener a sus hermanas seguras es enseñarles protegerse a sí mismas y eso es lo que va a hacer. _'Algún día me lo agradecerás, Kurosaki'_


	6. Death Of The Sun

¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** "Death of the Sun"

* * *

' _Esa voz… Definitivamente yo la he escuchado antes…'_ Fue el pensamiento inicial de Ichigo después de escuchar la declaración del Emperador del Wandenreich. Por alguna razón sentía que él conocía al hombre del manto negro desde antes y eso le intrigaba.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos esos pensamientos eran completamente innecesarios, por lo que los empujó hasta el fondo de su mente por el momento. Lo único que importaba era su entrante conversación con Yhwach.

Necesitaba saber la razón de la muerte de su madre…

Desde que Ichigo descubrió que Masaki era una Echt Quincy, una gran duda se mantuvo molestándolo.

Ella era una humana espiritualmente consiente, que había entrenado toda su vida para cazar, no… para ser más precisos, ¡exterminar a los Hollows!

Grand Fisher no era un hueco muy poderoso, era una bestia común que no había alcanzado ni siquiera la clase 'Menos'. Aun así ese bastardo pudo escaparse de los Shinigami no asentados, Segadores de Almas débiles y sin mucha importancia… Ichigo no había podido matarlo porque en ese tiempo él tampoco era muy bueno en la lucha y jamás en su vida había entrenado, pero con su fuerza actual, destruir a ese maldito Hollow sería tan fácil como respirar.

Si su madre era por lo menos la mitad de poderosa de lo que él es ahora, ella hubiese podido acabar con Grand Fisher con una sola Heilig Pfeil. Además al ser una Quincy de sangre pura debía ser capaz de usar el Blut, contra un enemigo como El Gran Pescador no recibiría ni un solo rasguño.

Pero… ¿Por qué murió esa noche?

Kurosaki estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Por esa misma razón había venido a este lugar. Por eso acepto hablar con el líder de los Quincy. Le habían prometido que recibiría respuestas y que Yhwach se las daría…

Ichigo esperaba que eso no haya sido una mentira.

"¿Tú eres Yhwach?" El emperador asintió con la cabeza, su expresión permaneció igual. "Antes de que me digas lo que quieres conmigo, tengo algo que preguntarte…"

"Es sobre la muerte de Kurosaki Masaki" El Gobernante del Wandenreich lo interrumpió. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

El mayor de los actuales Kurosaki no se sorprendió. Ellos tenían información precisa sobre todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, sus amigos y el resto del mundo espiritual, no era de extrañarse que su líder dedujera su razón para venir.

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue murmuró suavemente. Ella estaba preocupada por él… Hablar de su madre era una tarea muy dolorosa para Ichigo. El peli naranja la miro cálidamente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él estaba muy agradecido con ella por estar ahí para apoyarlo.

Un enorme sonrojo se arrastró por el rostro de Orihime. Que Ichigo sonriera de esa forma era una de las cosas que ella quería que ocurrieran más a menudo.

"Así es…" Kurosaki volvió la mirada al trono, donde se encontraba sentado el emperador. Su expresión sólo reflejó seriedad y determinación.

El primer Quincy sonrió divertido y volteó a ver a sus guardias personales. El Grand master y la Schutzstaffel. "Haschwalth, Lille, Parnkgjas, Valkyrie…"

En la parte más alejada del salón del trono se encontraban de pie los mencionados.

Uno de ellos era el Quincy rubio que lo había traído al Wandenreich y el mismo que le aseguró que recibiría sus respuestas si accedía a venir, Jugram Haschwalth. Además de ser aquel con mayor rango en todo el Imperio Invisible, sólo por debajo del emperador, a su vez era el sustituto del líder cuando este no estuviese en condiciones de gobernar.

Los otros tres eran los Quincy con el más alto poder de los Sternritter, por supuesto, aun siendo más débiles que el Grand master y su Majestad. La Schutzstaffel utilizaba una versión personalizada del uniforme del imperio y sobre este llevaban una capa encapuchada que evitaba que sus rostros se vieran con claridad. En el costado izquierdo de la capa estaba estampada una gran runa Hagal.

Los Quincy élites entendieron lo que su líder les dio a entender y salieron del salón del trono en silencio, después de dar una reverencia a su emperador, por supuesto.

"Te lo agradezco… por pedirle a tus subordinados salir, para que podamos tener algo de privacidad" La voz de Ichigo estaba extrañamente tranquila.

* * *

 **Campo de Formación de los Caballeros de las Estrellas**

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

El sonido de una gran explosión resonó por la enorme área que era el campo de entrenamiento de los Sternritter, acompañado de una fuerte onda expansiva que empujó con violencia a todo aquel que pasaba cerca del lugar.

El estallido fue originado como consecuencia del 'enfrentamiento amistoso' con fines de practica entre dos de los caballeros de las estrellas... Por lo general estaban prohibidas las luchas entre los Sternritter, sin embargo los entrenamientos entre ellos sí estaban permitidos, y esto era precisamente uno.

"¡Maldición!" Berenice Gabrielli. Sternritter Q, 'The Question' esquivó otra flecha de Reishi que se dirigía hacia su cuerpo, saltó hacia su derecha evitando por poco quedar empalada por el poderoso ataque.

La Heilig Pfeil se incrustó profundamente en el suelo y al ser una flecha santa moldeada por Candice Catnipp, estaba recubierta por una enorme cantidad de tensión eléctrica. De igual forma que antes, esta detonó con gran fuerza.

Una gran cantidad de cráteres, escombros y humo adornaban el campo de entrenamiento, prueba de la brutal potencia de los combatientes. No importaba que el sitio había sido diseñado especialmente para soportar la mayor cantidad daño posible, el poder de los Sternritter era demasiado para mantenerlo en buen estado.

Gabrielli desapareció en un rápido movimiento de Hirenkyaku, intentando pasar a la ofensiva en esta lucha prácticamente perdida. Trató de hacerle daño a la Quincy de pelo verde mientras estaba oculta por el humo de la colisión. Se acercó lo más que pudo sin ser vista. Tensó la cuerda de su arco con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que formó tres Heilig Pfeil.

Colocó todo el Reishi que pudo absorber en sus flechas y activó momentáneamente la variante ofensiva del Blut.

Soltó la cuerda

¡Sus flechas santas volaron a gran velocidad!

¡Si quería salir en una sola pieza de este entrenamiento, debía luchar con todo lo que tenía!

Sus ataques atravesaron la cortina de humo dirigiéndose hacia Catnipp quien se mantenía estática en su sitio, una sonrisa maniaca estaba pegada a su bello rostro.

Ella no se había movido ni un sólo centímetro durante todo el duelo, se veía tan fresca como una lechuga e igual de hermosa que siempre. 'The Thunderbolt' era, por mucho, más poderosa que Berenice y eso se dejó dolorosamente claro en esta pequeña escaramuza.

"¡Eso no es suficiente!" La usuaria del rayo se burló. "¡Ataques tan débiles como esos jamás me harán daño!"

En un corto y veloz movimiento, Candice disparó una sola flecha rebosante de Poder Espiritual que interceptó a mitad del camino a las de Gabrielli. La colisión generó nuevamente una explosión.

¡Todo el campo fue cubierto por una intensa luz!

Todos y cada uno de los ataques de Catnipp estaban imbuidos en rayo, el cual, al chocar provocó el estallido de luz. La peli rosada sonrió ligeramente. Ella estaba esperando este momento. Cerró sus ojos para no ser cegada.

Aprovechó la situación y se movilizó hasta donde sentía la presión espiritual de su rival. Tenía esperanza de tomarla desprevenida. Volvió a tensar su arco.

Antes de poder soltar su ataque… ¡una mano agarró con fuerza su brazo derecho!

"¡Te dije que no era suficiente!" La voz de Candice llegó a sus oídos, aun sin ver podría asegurar que su loca expresión de batalla no se había desvanecido en absoluto.

Sin previo aviso un poderoso rayo asaltó su cuerpo. "¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Abrió sus ojos, sus músculos se entumecieron, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y el dolor retumbo por su sistema nervioso.

La Sternritter 'T' aplicó el suficiente poder en su rayo como para dejar fuera de combate a Gabrielli, aunque sin herirla de gravedad… A decir verdad, alguien más débil que un teniente Shinigami moriría con incluso menos poder, ¡pero 'The Question' no era una de las más poderosas Quincy por nada!

Berenice se tambaleo ligeramente sobre sus pies. Le costó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para no caerse sobre su trasero por el cansancio. Era incluso una sorpresa que aún estaba consiente.

"…jeje…" Se rió sin alegría. Si este entrenamiento hubiese ocurrido hace un mes, ella de seguro estaría tirada en el suelo incapaz de moverse…. De hecho, en estos momentos tampoco podía moverse, pero mantenerse de pie era un avance.

"¡Haaaa!" Candice dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción mientras se estiraba. "¡Eso fue un buen ejercicio Berenice!, Bambi y las demás casi nunca entrenan conmigo. Te lo agradezco." Parecía inusualmente feliz.

"¿En serio? No creo que yo haya sido mucho de un reto para ti." Declaró humilde. Por lo general seria ligeramente arrogante sobre sus capacidades… Pero eso era imposible cuando estaba frente a alguien que era muy superior a ella.

Estaba exhausta. La adrenalina finalmente dejo por completo su sistema. Su visión se tornó borrosa, sus piernas cedieron y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Jadeaba pesadamente. Había consumido toda su resistencia tratando de mantenerse con vida mientras entrenaba con Candice.

Berenice estaba inmensamente agradecida de las reglas impuestas por el Emperador Yhwach a la hora de los entrenamientos entre dos Sternritter. Ningún caballero de las estrellas podía usar al máximo los poderes de sus Schrift y tampoco se les estaba permitido usar el Vollständing en contra de sus compañeros, al menos no sin la supervisión del Grand master… De no ser por estas normas, ella estaría muerta.

"Si te aburres porque ellas no entrenan contigo… ¿Por qué no le pides un duelo de practica a alguno de los otros Sternritter? Estoy segura de que Bazz-B estaría feliz por tener un reto." Cuestionó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

"No me agradan ninguno de esos idiotas… Sólo piensan en matar y tener sexo… Ni loca entrenaría con ellos, trato de mantenerme lo más alejada que pueda de los Sternritter masculinos." Catnipp resopló ante ese pensamiento.

' _Es irónico… Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber de tus malos hábitos y sé que tener sexo es precisamente lo único que te gusta hacer… Aunque matar si te molesta… Más que nada porque te aburre, pero aún así'_ En verdad Candice era muy hipócrita al hacer una declaración como esa, pero la peli rosa no dijo nada, no quería que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un pararrayos, tenía más que suficiente con el ataque anterior.

"De todos modos, deberías ir a arreglarte. Te vez terrible, así nunca podrás seducir al nuevo recluta." La joven peli verde quería un poco de competencia. Iba a ser muy aburrido si lo obtenía fácilmente.

Gabrielli se sentó en su lugar en el suelo. "Si… Cuando el entumecimiento de mis músculos se disipe, iré a darme una muy necesaria ducha… Gracias" habló con molestia falsa.

"Tsk, fuiste tú la que me pidió que entrenáramos, así que no te quejes" La Quincy eléctrica contrarresto su argumento. "En vez de eso… ¿Qué información tienes de esa mujer que mencionaste antes…? ¿Piensas que puede ser una fuerte rival o no es necesario molestarnos por ella?"

"A decir verdad, Kurosaki está muy apegado a Inoue, podría decir que incluso está encaprichado con ella…" Berenice suspiró "Si has leído el Daten deberías saberlo. Él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo. Incluso iría hasta las alturas de llevar a cabo una misión suicida por ella… De hecho él invadió Hueco Mundo acompañado con dos de sus camaradas con el fin de salvarla de las manos de Aizen Sousuke, hasta murió dos veces antes de poder lograrlo" Se rió entre dientes "Ella va a ser una rival muy difícil de vencer. Debo decir que ella nos gana a las dos en cuerpo… Creo que su figura es muy parecida a la de Meninas" Terminó, su autoestima disminuyó un poco.

"…Je… Así que es la chica que Aizen utilizó para atraer a Kurosaki Ichigo en la Guerra de Invierno… Recuerdo haber leído sobre ella hace un tiempo…" Candice colocó un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba en algo. "Pero no importa que tan unidos estén. Kurosaki no podrá resistirse a mis encantos ¡Grábate esto en la mente, Berenice! ¡No se necesita tener tetas enormes para seducir a un hombre!" Exclamó.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

"Increíble" Karin murmuró al ver el enorme campo de entrenamiento al que la llevó Ishida. "No puedo creer que esto estuviese en el sótano del Hospital General de Karakura"

En un principio ella no comprendía plenamente la razón por la que Uryuu había entrado al hospital si pretendían entrenar, pero después de ver este sitio, esas dudas se alejaron de su mente.

El lugar era por lo menos unas dos veces más grande que un campo de soccer, lleno de grandes elevaciones de terreno que dificultaban el movimiento a través de este. A parte de eso, estaba completamente desprovisto de cualquier otra cosa.

Este sitio era perfecto para entrenar en el arte del combate contra seres sobrenaturales.

Karin se preguntaba si su hermano mayor había entrenado en algún lugar parecido a este. La pelinegra se sentía emocionada por poder aprender a luchar de la misma forma que Ichigo, aunque no lo demostrara.

Ella estaba segura que después de culminar su entrenamiento con Ishida, no importaba cuanto tardase, sería capaz de proteger a las personas que ella apreciaba. Estaba segura que ya no sería un estorbo y una carga para su Ichi-nii.

De ahora en adelante va a poder estar al lado de su hermano y va a ser útil en las batallas venideras.

"…Muy bien. Vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento" Ishida anunció mientras caminaba hasta detenerse en frente de la joven Kurosaki. Karin observó curiosa a Uryuu, el cual saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca una cadena con una cruz de plata colgando en esta y la extendió hacia ella, ofreciéndosela.

Karin la tomó algo vacilante. No podía comprender como usar eso para luchar. De seguro no iba a rezar… ¿Verdad?

"Eso es una Quincy Cross…" Como si leyera su mente, Ishida explicó.

"… ¿Quincy Cross?" Ella cuestionó, aún sin entender.

"Es un artefacto que todos los Quincy usamos para forjar armas espirituales" Dijo el nuevo entrenador de Karin, al mismo tiempo que extendía su propia cruz (aunque esta era de cinco puntas) y de la nada un elegante arco de plata con marcas azules apareció en su mano derecha. "Por lo general creamos Arcos y Flechas, pero es posible diseñar diferentes armas. Kurosaki-kun usa una espada corta y un arco también"

"Eso… eso es sorprendente y todo… Pero aún no sé qué demonios es un Quincy" Karin comento con cara de palo. "¿Son parecidos a los Shinigami? Yo creía que Ichi-nii era un Shinigami"

"¡¿Eh?!" Ishida casi se cae cómicamente por el impacto que le produjo tal revelación ¡La hermana de Kurosaki conocía sobre la Soul Society, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era su propia raza!

Uryuu tosió levemente sobre su mano tratando de recuperar su compostura. "Ehem… No sabía que no estabas enterada sobre esto, en realidad yo pensaba que Urahara-san o por lo menos tu padre te habrían dicho algo sobre los Quincy" Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. "Pero parece que no es el caso… Entonces parece que voy a tener que darte una lección resumida de historia."

La pelinegra bufo ante la perspectiva. Ella quería aprender a luchar, no tenía ningún interés en aprender algo que no tenga que ver con las batallas… Pero su nuevo maestro pensó que era necesario, por lo que no se quejó.

"Los Quincies somos, por decirlo de alguna manera, 'seres humanos' con una gran cantidad de Poder Espiritual que nos permite ver espíritus llamados 'pluses' y Hollows por igual. Además somos capaces de recolectar y manipular las Partículas Espirituales de la atmosfera y utilizarlas en nuestro beneficio" Ishida comenzó con su discurso. "En estos momentos existen muy pocos Quincy con vida en el mundo humano… Para ser más específicos, sólo quedamos un total de cinco, siendo tres de ellos Kurosaki-kun, tu hermana y tú-"

"¡Espera un momento!" Karin detuvo la explicación de Ishida. "¿Ichi-nii, Yuzu y yo somos Quincy…? ¿Pertenecemos a una raza… casi extinta?"

Uryuu se molestó por la interrupción de la hermana de Kurosaki. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, tal y como lo haría con Ichigo.

Respiró profundamente en un intento de calmarse. Funcionó… parcialmente. "Si, de hecho tu familia es pariente de la mía. Técnicamente somos primos lejanos"

"E-Eso no puede ser cierto" La joven Kurosaki maldijo internamente. No podía ser familia de alguien tan arrogante y tan lleno de sí mismo como Ishida Uryuu…

Aunque pensándolo bien, se sentiría más orgullosa de su relación sanguínea con los Ishida que con su padre idiota.

* * *

 **Soul Society:** Seireitei, Cuarteles de la Primera División

* * *

"En resumen… Ginjo Kugo fue asesinado por un desconocido antes de que llegáramos al sitio de los hechos y actualmente Kurosaki Ichigo se encuentra desaparecido, sin ningún dispositivo de rastreo ya que su pase de combate fue destruido en una pelea."

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni externamente permaneció estoico como siempre ante el anuncio del Capitán de la sexta división, pero en su interior estaba furioso.

¿Y Cómo demonios no estarlo?

Sus mejores luchadores fueron incapaces de cumplir una simpe maldita orden.

No debía costarles más de cinco minutos asesinar a un humano común cuando cada uno de ellos podía erradicar a un ejército entero de seres poderosos sin romper siquiera a sudar.

Pero no podía culparlos. Ellos no lograron llegar a tiempo a pesar de haber salido poco tiempo después de recibir la señal de la insignia de sustituto de Kurosaki, la única conjetura que tenía era que alguien distorsionó levemente el tiempo del Dangai para evitar que los Shinigami enviados hicieran su trabajo. Eso quería decir que el niño ya conocía su destino y decidió huir.

Sin embargo no sería capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Alguien debió ayudarlo.

Probablemente haya sido Urahara Kisuke. Solamente él podría manejar algo tan incontrolable como el mundo del precipicio. El Capitán-Comandante tendrá que hallar la manera investigarlo.

"Además la zona entera estaba inundada de Reishi, a pesar de estar fuera del Juureichi. Parecía como si se hubiese utilizado cebo Hollow… Uno con el poder suficiente para atraer alrededor de veinte Gillian y otros cientos de Hollow comunes" Kuchiki-taicho concluyó su informe con su usual voz sin emociones.

"¡Que interesante!" El capitán del doceavo escuadrón exclamó divertido. "¡Los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado!" La atención de los presentes fue atraída hacia el científico del Seireitei.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Kyoraku Shunsui preguntó interesado, a pesar de prestar muy poca atención en estas aburridas reuniones, por lo general prefería estar bebiendo sake acompañado por su hermosa teniente Nanao-chan.

"Yo ya había pensado que de alguna manera esta misión no se podría cumplir, pero no esperaba que ocurriera de esta manera" Su sonrisa maniaca se amplió considerablemente hasta el punto en que competiría con las de Hirako Shinji e Ichimaru Gin.

"Explícate" Gruñó Yamamoto.

Mayuri permaneció impasible, sin ser intimidado por el Shinigami más poderoso en existencia. "Cualquiera con medio cerebro descubriría que no todos estarían de acuerdo con matar a Kurosaki Ichigo." La forma irrespetuosa con la que habló el líder del instituto de investigación y desarrollo sorprendió a más de uno. "Era más que obvio que algunos Shinigami, más específicamente los más cercanos al mocoso, desobedecerían las ordenes e intentarían salvarlo o por lo menos retrasar lo más posible la ejecución.

Inicialmente pensé que Shihouin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke orquestarían algún plan para alejarlo de nuestro rango de acción y se ocultarían en algún lugar del mundo humano… Sin embargo su desaparición parece no tener nada que ver con ellos, conozco la forma de actuar de Urahara Kisuke y lo que ocurrió está lejos de ser algo hecho por él" El resto de capitanes escucharon con atención las conclusiones a las que llegó Kurotsuchi.

"Según lo que pude encontrar en su cadáver, Ginjo Kugo fue asesinado en lo que presumiblemente era una lucha de un solo lado, mientras éste usaba su Bankai. El cómplice de Kurosaki debe ser por lo menos tan fuerte como un capitán en su máximo poder. Y ya que los daños colaterales no tenían rastros de Reiatsu perceptible puedo asegurar que los ataques de esa persona eran mayormente formados por Reishi. Eso sumado al cebo Hollow…" Mayuri se detuvo en seco, dejando que sus 'compañeros' realizaran sus propias conjeturas.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio, durante el cual los doce restantes capitanes analizaban lo planteado por el científico loco, eh… once capitanes, Zaraki Kenpachi no era muy apto para una tarea como esa.

"Sólo hay un tipo de seres que concuerdan con esa descripción, pero eso no puede ser posible…" Unohana murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan.

"No, De hecho puede ser muy acertada la suposición de Kurotsuchi-taicho." Ukitake habló por primera vez en la reunión. "Ichigo-kun tiene un amigo que encaja en todos los puntos. Ishida Uryuu, si recuerdo bien. Él, al ser un Quincy utiliza las partículas espirituales en vez de su propio Reiryoku para luchar y su potencial es muy grande, él ya ha derrotado a un Capitán antes"

"Asimismo el Quincy utilizó cebo Hollow poco tiempo antes de que él y Kurosaki invadieran el Seireitei hace más de año y medio" Mayuri ignoró totalmente el insulto (Aunque no era intencionado) de Ukitake. "Considero a los Ishida como los principales sospechosos en la desaparición del Ex-Shinigami Daiko"

"Ya veo, Buen trabajo Kurotsuchi-taicho. Soi-Fong-Taicho, la Onmitsukido queda encargada de asesinar a Kurosaki Ichigo… Tienes permitido utilizar cualquier método para hallarlo y acabar con él… También quiero que vigiles a Ishida Uryuu." El vozarrón del Comandante del Gotei trece atravesó la sala de reuniones del primer escuadrón

"Como ordene, Yamamoto-sotaicho" La heredera de la familia Fong aceptó el mandato.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

Berenice Gabrielli apenas logró andar todo el camino desde los campos de entrenamiento hasta su habitación. Literalmente tuvo que arrastrarse para cruzar los últimos cinco metros desde el pasillo a la entrada de sus aposentos privados.

El primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente luego de atravesar el umbral de la puerta fue lanzarse a la confortable cama –King Size- que se asentaba en el centro de su habitación y dormir lo que quedaba de día y tal vez los próximos dos también, pero su naturaleza femenina la obligó a limpiarse y sacarse ese olor a diablos antes de poder descansar.

Se desvistió lentamente, dejando su uniforme de Sternritter y su ropa interior esparcidos por todo el suelo. No se molestaría en ordenarlo, después de su siesta le ordenará a un Soldat que arregle su desorden.

Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Entró al área de la ducha y giró la perilla del agua.

"¡Mmmm!" suspiró de placer mientras el agua caliente aliviaba y relajaba sus doloridos músculos y sus estresadas articulaciones. Un suspiro de felicidad se escapó por sus labios. ¡Cuánto le hacía falta un buen y largo baño!

Cogió la botella de jabón líquido y derramó un poco de éste en una esponja.

Con delicadeza y lentitud restregó la tela esponjosa por su piel blanca como el mármol y delicada como la seda. Aseó cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, sin excepción, cada centímetro de lo que la conforma: La curva de su estrecha cintura y su cadera, así como también su perfecto trasero respingón, sus pequeños y casi inexistentes (pero hermosos) pechos, su abdomen apretado marcado por sus muy bien trabajados músculos, sus casi interminables piernas y finos brazos.

Restregó su cabello con un shampoo especial para su tipo de pelo y se colocó bajo el agua, dejando que ésta se llevará toda la espuma que cubría su joven cuerpo.

Se mantuvo un tiempo bajo la ducha. ¡Era demasiado agradable y no quería salir! Olvidó por completo su inicial deseo de dormir.

"¿Kurosaki ya habrá terminado su reunión con el Emperador?" La peli rosa pensó en voz alta. "…Ya han pasado cinco horas desde que entró al salón del trono."

Ella esperaba que Ichigo decidiera por unirse al Wandenreich, para así poder hacer avances en él, seducirlo y posteriormente llevárselo a la cama.

El Potencial de Guerra especial número uno a los ojos de todas las mujeres, incluyendo a Berenice, era la encarnación de un dios griego: Poderoso, amable, guapo y sexy. Era el hombre ideal y cada una de ella deseaba tenerlo para sí mismas, como su amante o para las más románticas, su compañero de por vida.

Recordar la figura y la sonrisa encantadora del nuevo recluta llevó a Gabrielli a sentir una sensación de picazón un su zona más preciada, una sensación que conocía muy bien desde que tenía catorce años luego de entregarle su primera vez a su antiguo maestro en las artes Quincy.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se nublaron, su mente se quedó en blanco completamente llena con lujuria. Quería tener a Kurosaki entre sus piernas en este momento, deseaba que sus grandes y fuertes manos la tocaran, que agarraran firmemente sus nalgas y masajearan sus escasos pechos. Deseaba ser llevada hasta el séptimo cielo en una batalla intensa cuya arena sería su cama, anhelaba ser dominada por él…

Su mano derecha lentamente descendió hasta su entrepierna, en busca de calmar el fuego que en estos momentos la estaba volviendo loca.

"¡Annhhh!" dejó escapar un pequeño gemido placentero cuando las puntas de sus dedos rosaron con suavidad su punto más sensible. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse convirtiéndose rápidamente en cortos jadeos. Apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre la pared para aumentar su equilibrio.

Separó un poco más sus piernas facilitándose a sí misma el acceso a sus labios inferiores.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad con la que sus dedos frotaban su feminidad. Hacía ya varios días desde que se dio placer y unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que tuvo sexo y estaba muy necesitada.

"¡Aaahhh!" Dejó escapar otro grito de gusto.

' _Gabrielli, eres toda una pervertida. Te gusta que juegue con esta cosa sucia de acá abajo, ¿No es así?'_ La voz de Ichigo resonó en su mente con malicia.

"¡Sí! ¡Soy una pervertida!" Gimió.

' _Voy a someterte por completo Gabrielli. Vas a ser mi juguete personal, tu mera existencia será sólo para complacerme mis más bajos instintos'_

"¡Soy toda tuya! ¡Puedes hacer con migo todo lo que quieras!" Cada parte de su ser lo imploraba. No entendía porque había caído tan rápidamente para él pero no puso en duda que debía ser de él.

' _Eso es lo que quería escuchar…'_ Se imaginó la cruel sonrisa adornando el rostro del adolescente. _'¿Qué te parece si aumentamos la intensidad?'_

"¡Haaaa!" Insertó los dedos índice y medio dentro de su condición de mujer, empujándolos lo más profundo que pudo y abriéndolos en su interior para provocarse más placer. Sus líquidos eróticos se deslizaron por la parte interior de sus muslos como si de una cascada se tratase. "¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Justo ahí!"

Encorvó la espalda cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en éxtasis y sus piernas se doblaron por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Nuevamente incrementó la rapidez y potencia con la que su mano se movía. Al ritmo que iba, esta sería la más rápida sesión de masturbación que ella jamás haya tenido.

"¡Kurosaki!" su voz pasó de ser suaves y roncos quejidos a gritos estridentes a medida que los segundos pasaban. Estaba cerca, lo sentía, dentro de poco se vendría-

 **[Por órdenes de Su Majestad: todos los Sternritter deberán reunirse en la sala del trono inmediatamente. Repito, todos los Sternritter deberán reunirse en la sala del trono inmediatamente]**

El celestial acto que Berenice estaba viviendo fue detenido abruptamente por la voz de algún Soldat que fue enviada por el sistema de comunicación especial del Wandenreich.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gabrielli gruñó molesta por la interrupción.

Golpeó la pared para descargar su rabia, resquebrajando las baldosas.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y salió del baño para alistarse. Ese Soldat debe rogarle a cualquier deidad posible que ella no lo encuentre nunca en su miserable y patética vida, porque tendría un destino similar o peor a los soldados que Bambietta utiliza para calmar su enojo o estrés.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Sótano del Hospital de Karakura

* * *

Alrededor del campo de entrenamiento subterráneo se establecieron decenas de blancos de tiro. Cada uno de ellos separados entre sí por una distancia considerable.

Los más cercanos al lugar donde se paraba el arquero estaban a cincuenta metros y eran tan grandes como una pelota de tenis y los más alejados se asentaron a doscientos metros y poseían el tamaño de un hombre promedio.

Ishida observó con calma como la hermana de Kurosaki intentaba golpear con sus flechas a los objetivos.

Ella captó muy fácilmente los conceptos de la absorción y manipulación del Reishi. En poco menos de una hora había logrado formar un Kojaku estable y disparar más de veinte flechas seguidas antes de caer exhausta.

Al igual que su hermano mayor. Karin aparentaba ser una niña prodigio, capaz de entender y dominar en muy poco tiempo todo lo que se propusiese sin importar la complejidad aparente.

Su puntería no era la mejor, al comienzo no podía ni atinarle a las Dianas más cercanas, pero con un par de horas de práctica ya era capaz golpear a las que estaban a unos setenta metros de distancia.

Tuvo que tomar descansos periódicamente, obviamente su resistencia era muy pobre y al ser una Quincy principiante podría destrozar sus dedos si se esforzaba más de lo debido.

"¡Mierda!" La pelinegra se estaba frustrando, las últimas cinco Heilig Pfeil que disparó fallaron en su dirección, pasando cerca de diez centímetros fuera del blanco.

Ya era tiempo de tomar otro descanso…

"Kurosaki-san" Llamó su atención. Ella se detuvo de lanzar flechas y miró a su entrenador con desgano.

"Toma." Le lanzó una botella llena de agua, la cual atrapó, destapó y bebió con calma, estaba muerta de la sed.

"Has hecho un excelente progreso en lo poco que llevas entrenando. Estoy seguro que ahora puedes eliminar Hollow comunes sin problemas" Sí, por extraño que parezca, Ishida Uryuu felicitó a un Kurosaki.

Karin no prestó atención al Quincy mayor, dejó la botella a un lado en el suelo y se preparó para continuar su formación. Forjó nuevamente su Heilig Bogen.

"Kurosaki-san, detente." Su petición cayó en oídos sordos.

Su estudiante tensó la cuerda de su arco, recolectó una gran cantidad de Reishi de la atmosfera y creo una Flecha Santa, luego apuntó, su mirada estaba repleta de convicción.

"Kurosaki-san tu mano derecha va a sufrir lesiones si no te detienes ahora mis-"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!" Aulló. Cogió la mayor cantidad de Reishi que pudo y si es posible tensó más su arco. "¡Este nivel de fuerza no es suficiente para protegerlos a todos!" su voz tenía una ligera ventaja.

"¡Necesito aumentar mi poder! ¡Debo llevarme al límite y superarlo a como dé lugar!"

Dejó libre su ataque.

La flecha voló increíblemente rápido, en comparación con las anteriores. En cuestión de segundos la Heilig Pfeil impactó en una Diana… ¡a doscientos cincuenta metros de distancia!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

¡El blanco exploto con violencia!

"¡¿Qué Demonios?!" Ishida vio con perplejidad a la hermana de Kurosaki.

Lo ha dicho y lo volverá a decir cuántas veces sea necesario. ¡LOS KUROSAKI SON UNOS MONSTRUOS EN EL APRENDIZAJE!

Uryuu miró el brazo derecho de Karin. Después de ese último ataque de seguro se lo había destrozado…

No presentaba ninguna herida, por el contrario…

¡Marcas parecidas a venas recorrieron la extremidad!

La ceja de Ishida palpitó con molestia. No sólo Kurosaki había aprendido el Blut antes que él, también la hermana de trece años de Ichigo logró utilizarlo primero que él, ¡un Quincy completamente entrenado y considerado un prodigio en las artes!

' _Cálmate… Es sólo su linaje… Sí, el clan Kurosaki debe tener afinidad con el Blut… No hay otra razón para que ellos lo dominen antes que tú'_ Se dijo a sí mismo en un fallido intento por no sentirse completamente superado e inútil.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

Los Sternritter se alinearon en una fila ordenada en el centro de la sala del trono. Ninguno de ellos sabía la razón de su llamado, pero la mayoría esperaba que esta reunión fuese para anunciar el comienzo de la Guerra contra la Soul Society, estaban impacientes por cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido hace mil años y por el genocidio de hace doscientos.

Gabrielli y Catnipp por el contrario ya tenía una vaga idea sobre lo que estaba a punto a ocurrir.

"Sternritters" El Emperador dio inicio a la reunión. "Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer."

Yhwach se levantó de forma imponente de su trono y con elegancia se movilizó unos pasos hacia adelante y a la derecha. Lentamente levantó su brazo derecho apuntando hacia las enormes y majestuosas puertas dobles de la entrada.

"Pueden entrar" A su comando las puertas dobles se abrieron.

Dos figuras de podían apreciar de pie, ambos vestidos con un manto (Sin Capucha) de caballero de las estrellas. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello naranja brillante y el otro tenía el pelo de un color marrón fuego, el cual llegaba todo el camino hasta su cintura.

Berenice sonrió al ver a sus dos más reciente conocidos. _'¡Por lo que decidieron unírsenos!'_ El humor de perros que llevaba después de que interrumpieran su momento de autosatisfacción se disipó por completo.

' _¡Prepárate Orihime Inoue, porque él va a ser mío!'_

Los dos adolescentes caminaron hasta detenerse en frente del creador y padre de todos los Quincy.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?"

Aquellos pertenecientes a la élite Quincy que no estaban enterados de las recientes incorporaciones o no conocía a los jóvenes de pelo naranja se sorprendieron hasta el punto de Shock. Ninguno había oído hablar de dos Soldat con el potencial de recibir un ascenso.

"Se los presentaré" La voz de su Majestad calmó los murmullos de los Sternritter. "Ellos son El Potencial de Guerra Especial Número Uno, Kurosaki Ichigo y la única mujer que es capaz de rechazar las decisiones de los dioses, Inoue Orihime. Estos dos van a ser las nuevas incorporaciones a los Sternritter. Haschwalth." El dios de los destructores hizo una señal a su primogénito.

El Grand master se acercó al líder del Imperio Invisible y le entrego un pequeño plato con una Quincy Zeichen marcada en su centro.

Yhwach formó su Arma Espiritual e hizo un corte en la palma de su mano.

La sangre se derramó en el plato.

"Bébelo." El rey declaró entregándole la copa a su hijo nacido en la obscuridad. "Cuando lo hagas la ceremonia de iniciación estará terminada."

Ichigo dudo unos segundos debido a la sensación de repugnancia ante el pensamiento de tener que tomarse la sangre del emperador y técnicamente ancestro, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

Tomó la pequeña copa y la llevo hasta sus labios.

Ingirió un poco del líquido rojizo y le entregó la copa a Inoue, quien repitió la acción.

"Sus poderes deben estar por comenzar a despertar en estos momentos…" Yhwach se sentó de nuevo en su esplendoroso trono blanco. "Déjenme otorgarles un Schrift… Ichigo, serás la 'B'… Compartirás tu letra con Haschwalth."

Volteó su mirada a la Diosa de Karakura. "Y tú, Orihime, llevarás la 'H' 'The Healing' simbolizando tus increíbles habilidades propias en el campo curativo… Compartirás tu letra con Bazz-B."

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Sótano del Hospital de Karakura

* * *

Ishida alzó a una inconsciente Kurosaki Karin sobre su hombro y procedió a salir del campo de entrenamiento.

Después de su corta exhibición de poder, la hermana de Ichigo perdió la conciencia por culpa la fatiga.

Uryuu suspiró, la pelinegra era tan terca y obstinada como su hermano. Ellos entrenarían hasta casi llegar a dañar sus propios cuerpos en el proceso. El hecho de que a Kurosaki le sirviera esa estrategia no quería decir que a Karin le funcionara también.

Tenía que tener más cuidado en el futuro, no podía dejar que ella se lastimara demasiado, nunca más. Sólo el Reio sabía lo que Kurosaki le haría si permitía que algo como eso ocurriese.

Tembló ante ese pensamiento, decidió que no quería averiguarlo, era preferible noquearla que dejar que se hiriese a sí misma.

Avanzó por los pasillos del hospital lentamente, pensó en dejarla en alguna de las habitaciones hasta que se despierte y luego acompañarla hasta la Clínica Kurosaki. Mientras tanto entrenaría por su cuenta.

Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo al sentir un Reiatsu conocido al otro lado del pasillo.

"Ryuuken." Saludó a regañadientes.

"¿Qué es esa forma de referirte a tu padre?" Preguntó enojado. "No importa. Espero que hayas desocupado el área de formación, voy a utilizarla."

"Es extraño, ¿Qué ocurrió que ahora piensas entrenar tus poderes?" Cuestionó burlonamente.

"No entrenaré para mi beneficio… Ella me pidió que le enseñara a luchar" En ese momento Uryuu se dio cuenta que una niña acompañaba a su padre… No cualquier niña, era…

"Aparentemente Yuzu escuchó la conversación que tuviste con su hermana y acudió a mí para despertar y entrenar sus poderes." Explicó estoicamente. Yuzu sonrió tímidamente.

"No puedo creerlo, tú solamente me entrenaste cuando fue sumamente necesario… Pero con Yuzu-san aceptaste de inmediato." Uryuu miró perplejo a la Kurosaki de cabello castaño claro. _'¿Cómo lo hizo?'_

"Ella es la hija de Masaki y se parece mucho a ella… No puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pida."

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo se sentó en el borde de la cama en su nueva habitación.

Ya que ahora era un caballero de las estrellas, Yhwach le había otorgado una habitación muy lujosa, con dos camas 'King Size' (Porque compartiría los aposentos con Inoue), un Baño y una sala bastante grande con un sofá en el centro de esta, una biblioteca con un montón de libro de historia en ella y por extraño que parezca mangas y novelas ligeras, asimismo empotrado en una de las paredes estaba un enorme guarda ropa repleto hasta el tope de uniformes hechos a la medida de ambos.

El nuevo Sternritter 'B' en realidad la había comparado con una habitación de un hotel lujoso cinco estrellas del mundo humano (no es que alguna vez haya estado en uno).

De regreso con peli naranja, éste estaba muy fatigado mentalmente. Los acontecimientos recientes lo desgastaron ridículamente.

Primero fue el altercado con Xcution. Perder a todos sus amigos casi hace que Kurosaki enloqueciera, fue un duro golpe para su cordura.

La situación cambió tan rápido que era asombrosamente difícil procesar todo lo sucedido correctamente. Descubrir que tu padre te mintió durante toda tu vida y prácticamente te abandonó no era nada bueno para la salud mental.

Además la Soul Society lo hizo a un lado totalmente, dejando en claro que para ellos, Ichigo era únicamente una mera arma de guerra, lo que es más, decidieron que era una variante muy peligrosa que había que eliminar… ¡Esos bastardos xenófobos!

Pero lo que más le afecto fue la verdadera razón de la muerte de su madre…

" _Kurosaki Masaki no debió morir esa noche… Tu madre era una muy poderosa Echt Quincy. Destruir a Grand Fisher sería un juego de niños para alguien como ella… Pero ¿Por qué murió?_

 _Existen varios factores que conllevaron a su muerte:_

 _Debido a que ella fue contaminada por Reiryoku Hollow el día que conoció a Shiba Isshin, ella fue considerada como impura por mi Auswählen, sus poderes fueron tomados de ella, no pudo defenderse en su batalla y fue asesinada."_

 _Yhwach casi inmediatamente pudo sentir el enojo antiguo ser trascendente y se apresuró a calmarlo, no podía permitir que su rabia le impidiera escuchar el resto de lo que tenía que decir._

" _A pesar de esto, ella todavía no tenía que morir. A diferencia de los Gemischt que morirían al instante o entrarían en coma al momento que fueron alcanzados por el Auswählen. Los Quincy de sangre pura son totalmente capaces vivir a pesar de la falta de Reiryoku… Esto nos lleva al segundo factor" El Emperador levantó dos dedos de su mano._

" _Tú… tú fuiste la razón por la que ella cayó en la trampa de ese Hollow… De no ser por ti ella estuviese viva en estos momentos, debido a que no eras capaz de diferenciar a los vivos de los muertos llevaste a tu madre directo a su tumba." Elevó un tercer dedo._

" _Pero se supone que un Shinigami siempre debe estar patrullado la ciudad en todo momento. ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? ¿Por qué no acudieron en su ayuda?" Su voz fue aumentando en intensidad, la última pregunta fue casi un grito._

" _Del mismo modo, en la cuidad de Karakura se esconden seres espirituales con niveles superiores a los Tenientes Shinigami. Shiba Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi e Ishida Ryuuken por nombrar a algunos, pero nadie intentó ir a salvarla en tal momento de necesidad."_

 _Kurosaki estaba completamente mudo, no sabía que decir._

" _Ichigo… Hijo mío, si quieres condenar a alguien por la muerte de Masaki tienes comenzar contigo mismo y con aquellos a los que llamabas aliados."_


	7. Deployment of Assassins

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** "Deployment of Assassins"

* * *

"No puedo parar de sonreír" Orihime masculló mientras se veía as sí misma en el espejo del baño privado adjunto a la habitación de Ichigo.

Una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro, acompañada de un rubor que cubría por completo su cara. Llevaba unos diez minutos tratando de ocultar su felicidad ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? Estaría compartiendo el dormitorio con Kurosaki-kun por tiempo indefinido, era como si su mayor sueño se hizo realidad… bueno, en parte

"¿Qué hago…? No puedo dejar que Kurosaki-kun me vea así, sería extraño… probablemente piense de nuevo que estoy enferma e intente llamar a algún Soldat para llevarme a un médico." Gimió ante el pensamiento, eso sería muy embarazoso.

El arreglo de las habitaciones fue de esta forma gracias a la amabilidad de Ichigo. Él le había pedido al Emperador que le concediera a Inoue inmunidad total dentro y fuera del Schattenbereich, para evitar que cualquiera con malas intenciones intentara dañarla impidiendo así una repetición de lo ocurrido durante su cautiverio en 'Las Noches'. También le solicitó un dormitorio con dos camas ya que tenía pensado estar con ella en todo momento y así poder protegerla de todo peligro.

Orihime se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible.

Con cada acción que su protector hacía, ella se enamoraba más y más de él. Todo lo que Kurosaki-kun realizaba, lo hacía con tanta bondad y siempre pensando en los demás sin importarle lo que le ocurriese a él.

"¡Kyaaaahhh!" Chilló con regocijo.

Inoue ya parecía una de esas chicas que se reunían después de clases para hablar de lo sexy que Ichigo lucía durante el día o lo genial que parecía cuando pateaba delincuentes en el patio de la escuela.

Orihime una vez las vio en un aula no utilizada del instituto discutiendo lo bien que Kurosaki-kun se veía en su uniforme del club de Basket, ella al instante quiso unírseles ya que hablar de Ichigo era una de sus mayores aficiones, sin embargo ellas enfurecidas la corrieron del lugar.

La diosa de Karakura nunca fue capaz de entender por qué la detestaban tanto las chicas del Kurosaki-senpai's Official Fan Club podía pensar que tal vez su enojo hacia ella se debía que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Kurosaki-kun o tal vez tenían celos de lo sobreprotector que era con ella.

Se sentía un poco orgullosa del desarrollo que ha tenido su amistad. Ella comenzó siendo muy tímida alrededor de él y tenía mucho miedo de hablarle, pero desde el final del combate contra la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a Rukia, comenzaron a ser más y más cercanos e incluso Ichigo ocasionalmente iba a su apartamento a estudiar o sólo para pasar el rato-

Repentinamente, su alegría fue interrumpida por una ola de emociones negativas emanadas de Kurosaki-kun que estaba en la habitación principal.

Inoue desde hace algún tiempo había sido capaz de sentir las emociones de Ichigo fácilmente y tan vívidamente que podría ser de ella, sin importar que tan separados estén.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" Envolvió su cuerpo húmedo en una toalla blanca, que tenía estampada el símbolo del Vandenreich y corrió hacia la ubicación de Ichigo.

* * *

 _"Kurosaki Masaki no debió morir esa noche… Tu madre era una muy poderosa Echt Quincy. Destruir a Grand Fisher sería un juego de niños para alguien como ella"_

 _Era cierto, Ichigo era consciente de ello._

 _"_ _Debido a que ella fue contaminada por Reiryoku Hollow el día que conoció a Shiba Isshin, ella fue considerada como impura por mi Auswählen, sus poderes fueron tomados de ella, no pudo defenderse en su batalla y fue asesinada_ _."_

 _En un principio no entendía lo que quiso decir Su Majestad con eso, sólo estaba seguro que estaba admitiendo su participación en la muerte de Masaki._

 _Él quería castigarlo por eso, quería hacer justicia por su querida madre, pero decidió escuchar toda la historia, además sabía que les esperaba si intentaba atacarlo, y no pondría la vida de Inoue en peligro debido a su falta de control sobre su temperamento._

" _A pesar de esto, ella todavía no tenía que morir. A diferencia de los Gemischt que morirían al instante o entrarían en coma al momento que fueron alcanzados por el Auswählen. Los Quincy de sangre pura son totalmente capaces vivir a pesar de la falta de Reiryoku…_ _"_

 _Con esta declaración Yhwach se había librado de gran parte culpa, aún no estaba exento, pero si esto era verdad entonces la matriarca de los Kurosaki podría haber sobrevivido y sin su poder espiritual ya no sería un blanco para los ataques de los Huecos, en todo caso viviría mejor que antes._

" _Tú fuiste la razón por la que ella cayó en la trampa de ese Hollow… De no ser por ti ella estuviese viva en estos momentos, debido a que no eras capaz de diferenciar a los vivos de los muertos llevaste a tu madre directo a su tumba._ _"_

 _Ichigo enterró su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar por el borde de sus ojos._

 _'Yhwach-Jiisan tiene razón, fue mi culpa que Ofukuro muriera… ¡Yo la lleve a esa trampa! ¡YO SE LA ENTREGUÉ A GRAND FISHER!'_

 _El Reiatsu del Sternritter novato comenzó a salirse de control. Su poder poco a poco se fue elevando._

 _"_ _Pero se supone que un Shinigami siempre debe estar patrullado la ciudad en todo momento_ _."_

 _Sí, de eso no hay ninguna duda. En sus días como Shinigami Daiko, Ichigo siempre acudía en ayuda a cualquier desafortunado ser que fuese atacado por un Hollow, era parte de su trabajo y lo cumpliría sin rechistar…_

 _Todos los Segadores de Almas que son enviados a custodiar una zona en el mundo humano tenían como deber proteger a los vivos y a los pluses de los huecos, no obstante, esa noche nadie intentó detener al Gran Pescador, ¡Permitieron que ese bastardo devorara el alma de su amada madre!_

 _Las palabras que Aizen Sousuke le dijo en la falsa Karakura repentinamente lo golpearon como un tren de carga._

 _'_ _Todas tus batallas han sido parte de mi plan._ _'_

 _'_ _Creí que serías un gran tema de investigación._ _'_

 _'_ _ **Yo sabía de tí desde el día en que naciste.**_ _ **'**_

 _Sí, todos y cada uno de los eventos que repercutieron significativamente en su vida habían sido parte de sus maquinaciones, eso debía incluir el ataque de Grand Fisher y la negligencia del Shinigami encargado de la protección de Karakura._

 _Apretó su mandíbula, sus dientes rechinaron bajo la fuerza de su mordida ¡Oh, como odiaba a ese aspirante a dios! La presión generada por su espíritu aumentó peligrosamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar._

 _"En la cuidad de Karakura se esconden seres con niveles superiores a los Tenientes Shinigami. Shiba Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi e Ishida Ryuuken por nombrar a algunos, pero nadie intentó ir a salvarla_ _en tal momento de necesidad._ _"_

' _¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA RESCATARON ESA NOCHE?!_ _ **¡¿POR QUÉ LA ABANDONARON?!**_ _'_ Ichigo se enfureció.

¡Cualquiera de ellos pudo evitar esa tragedia!, ellos podrían eliminar a ese Hueco con sólo expulsar su Reiatsu. Yuzu y Karin nunca habrían sentido lo que era perder a un familiar, nunca hubiesen perdido a su sol, el centro de su universo.

 _"_ _Hijo mío, si quieres condenar a alguien por la muerte de Masaki tienes comenzar contigo mismo y con aquellos a los que llamabas aliados._ _"_

Todo en área inmediata al Quincy de cabello naranja crujía con violencia. ¡Los focos de la lámpara de araña en el centro del dormitorio estallaron repentinamente! ¡Las ventanas de vidrio reforzado se resquebrajaron!

' _ **¡BASTARDOS!**_ _'_ El aura de la 'B' comenzó a hacerse visible, energía blanca con atisbos de negro rodeo el cuerpo de un furioso Kurosaki.

' _Se hicieron pasar por aliados… Pero no era cierto._ _ **¡TODO, TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA DE MIERDA!-**_ _'_

"Cálmate Kurosaki-kun." La suave voz de Inoue llegó a sus oídos.

"Por favor no dejes que el odio te consuma." Al estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no la había sentido entrar a la habitación, ella se le acercó con cautela y lo abrazo por la espalda tierna pero firmemente.

Ichigo se tensó ante el contacto repentino con el cuerpo de Orihime, pero rápidamente se relajó en sus brazos.

La aplastante presión del Reiatsu del Kurosaki desapareció como éste lentamente se calmó.

'The Healing' llevó mansamente la cabeza de Ichigo a descansar justo en su voluminoso pecho.

Por lo general ella se desmallaría al hacer algo tan atrevido, pero en estos momentos esto era necesario para Ichigo. La Sternritter de cabello castaño rojizo tomó un poco de confianza al ver que su amor platónico no se alejó como lo haría en una situación normal.

"Llora todo lo que quieras, Kurosaki-kun… Desahógate." Murmuró.

"¡UWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Un lastimoso frito se escapó de la garganta del peli naranja, quien se dejó llevar y sollozó en pecho de su amiga. Un rio de lágrimas escapaba de sus ojos empapando la toalla de la adolescente de ojos castaños.

"Eso está bien… Deja salir tu dolor, estoy aquí para ti, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime acarició perezosamente el cabello del Kurosaki con amor, tratando de consolarlo mientras él lloraba.

Ichigo giró su cuerpo y abrazó de regreso a Inoue.

Su antigua y olvidada personalidad como niño de mami regresó con fuerza y se aferró a Orihime en busca del amor y comprensión que siempre obtenía de su madre, un amor que ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle incondicionalmente cada vez.

…Se mantuvieron en esta posición por lo que pareció una eternidad.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun ya se durmió." Susurró la diosa de Karakura, aun acariciando cariñosamente la rebelde cabellera naranja de Ichigo.

Inoue llamó silenciosamente a su Santen Kesshun y lo utilizó como una camilla improvisada que utilizó para levantar a Ichigo y acomodarlo en la cama sin despertarlo.

"Duerme bien, Kurosaki-kun" Lo cubrió con una manta y con valentía le dio un beso en la frente.

Se alejó un poco y miró al rostro de su amor, se veía tan… tan tranquilo. Libre de su seño perpetuo, sin preocupaciones ni el dolor constante que le traía el peso de sus deberes como protector. Ahora estaba en un mundo de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Orihime sonrió tristemente.

"Deberías compartir tu carga con migo, Kurosaki-kun… Tú siempre me proteges… tú nos proteges a todos nosotros. Eres el salvador todos los mundos… No tienes por qué sufrir tanto. Permíteme ayudarte, permíteme aliviar el peso que está sobre tus hombros."

Sin más se dio la vuelta para ir a su cama, que estaba a unos metros de la de Ichigo. No pudo avanzar más de un paso sin embargo, una mano agarró su brazo. "Por favor no te vayas…"

"¿Eh?" Inoue se sorprendió. ¿Kurosaki-kun estaba…?

"No, no me dejes… Ofukuro" El antiguo ser trascendente balbuceó en su sueño, intentando atraerla a su lado.

Él estaba soñando con su madre.

Tiró con un poco más de fuerza "¡Aaahhh!" Ella perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó con el borde de la cama cayendo a su lado.

Ichigo inconscientemente la envolvió con sus brazos, aprisionándola efectivamente. Él la sostuvo con delicadeza, como si ella se fuese a romper si aplicaba más presión.

La portadora del Shun Shun Rikka jadeó suavemente. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Kurosaki-kun la estaba sosteniendo con tanta firmeza que le era casi imposible zafarse de su agarre sin despertarlo… aunque, probablemente ella tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

El Reiatsu calmante de Ichigo la cubrió como si de una manta cálida se tratase y, junto con la respiración constante del Kurosaki y los latidos de su corazón provocaron que el cansancio acumulado en estos largos días la golpeara con fuerza. Bostezó lindamente y en poco tiempo cedió ante la tentación de dormir junto a su amado.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Sótano del Hospital de Karakura

* * *

"¡SI!" Kurosaki Yuzu saltó en su sitio riéndose y festejando. Ella acabada de forjar con éxito su primer Heilig Bogen.

Al igual que sus dos hermanos, le tomó una cantidad casi despreciable de tiempo dominar el concepto del moldeo de Reishi.

Bajo la tutela de Ishida Ryuuken logró despertar sus poderes espirituales en menos de tres horas y crear su Arco Santo sólo veinte minutos después, pero, a diferencia de Karin el suyo era mucho más controlado y refinado, siendo relativamente largo (Tan grande como su propio cuerpo) y a la vez delgado.

"Bien hecho Yuzu." El peliblanco felicito con una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en su rostro. "Tu arco es perfectamente estable y ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho al Heilig Bogen de Masaki. Al parecer tu apariencia no fue lo único que heredaste de tu madre, también su inmenso talento."

Uryuu observó la escena desde lejos. _'Nunca imaginé que Ryuuken podría comportarse de esa forma con alguien…'_ El Gemischt Quincy estaba tomando un pequeño descanso de su arduo entrenamiento, que por cierto, ¡aun no podía activar la defensa perfecta de los monjes destructores! _'Cualquier persona que lo viera actuando de esa forma pensaría que Ryuuken estaba enseñándole a su niñita y no a la hija de una prima suya.'_

El Ishida más joven nunca lo aceptaría, pero no podía negar que se sentía un poco celoso de la hermana de Kurosaki, después de todo Ryuuken jamás fue un padre amoroso con él y nunca se preocupó por su formación como Quincy, en la escuela o en nada en realidad.

"¡Cuidado!" El grito de alerta sacó a Uryuu de su estupor, quien por puro instinto evadió una flecha que se dirigía hacia su cabeza, sin embargo la brusquedad del movimiento lo envió al suelo con un golpe sordo, cayendo sobre su trasero.

' _¡Demonios!'_ Ishida maldijo internamente al tiempo en que se levantaba.

Alzó la vista en dirección al lugar de origen de la Heilig Pfeil. La joven de cabello castaño claro se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con nerviosismo.

"Lo siento." se disculpó a la vez que hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Uryuu suspiró, no podía enojarse con ninguna mujer, él era un caballero. "No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por estar distraído." Luego de terminar su declaración, se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

Con un paso de Hirenkyaku llegó al otro lado del campo de formación subterráneo, forjó su Ginrei Kojaku y continúo con su entrenamiento. Aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, la velocidad con la que recolectaba las partículas espirituales no se comparaba con la de su padre y todavía se le hacía imposible usar el Blut Vene.

"¡Licht Rengen!" Una andanada de flechas santas salió disparada de su Heilig Bogen.

"Mou… Parece que Ishida-san se enojó con migo…" Yuzu murmuró. Ella se sentía culpable, si no se le hubiese escapado esa flecha, Uryuu no se habría molestado con ella y no se hubiera ido al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

"No le prestes atención, Yuzu. Uryuu siempre actúa así. En vez de eso concéntrate en tu entrenamiento." Dijo el dueño del Hospital de Karakura.

"¡Umhm!" La menor de los Kurosaki volvió a crear su arco y flecha y regresó a su práctica de tiro.

* * *

"Urrrgg" Karin gruño molesta, a la vez que se topaba con otro pasillo sin salida. "¡Este lugar es un maldito laberinto!" Ella llevaba alrededor de quince minutos tratando de encontrar la estúpida sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando se despertó en esa habitación del hospital salió enseguida en la búsqueda del campo subterráneo, no tardó mucho en perderse ya que no recordaba plenamente el camino por el que entró la primera vez. Ella juró que la próxima vez que viera a Ishida le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, quizás eso le enseñara que no debe dejarla sola en un sitio que no conoce.

"Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita, parece que estás perdida." Karin fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una enfermera le habló con un tono de genuina preocupación.

La enfermera parecía bastante joven, estaba entre los veinte y treinta años de edad. No era japonesa en lo absoluto, teniendo en cuenta su rasgos faciales, su piel pálida y el color claro de su cabello, podría haber sido Europea (Alemana quizás).

Karin ignoro deliberadamente el extraño color de los ojos de la enfermera, los cuales eran totalmente negros; tanto la pupila, el iris y la esclerótica eran de ese tono. _'Posiblemente tenga una rara enfermedad, o algo.'_

"N-No… Estoy bien." La pelinegra rechazó la oferta, apresuradamente se alejó y siguió vagando en busca del campo de entrenamiento. No podía preguntarle al personal del hospital, era más que seguro que ninguno de ellos sabría de la existencia de ese lugar. Los únicos que conocerían ese sitio probablemente eran sólo Ishida y su padre.

Tampoco era buena idea buscarlo por su Presión Espiritual, ella era mala en la detección del Reiatsu después de todo, era tan hábil en eso como su hermano mayor, apenas y si sentía los fantasmas que tenía cerca, le sería casi imposible rastrear el poder de Ishida mientras estaba dentro del campo de formación (Que según él, estaba hecho específicamente de sekiseki para evitar que la presión espiritual de los que estén allí saliera).

"¡Por fin!" Karin exclamó, después de que recorrió los pasillos del hospital por otra media hora finalmente llegó al área de formación. La entrada parecía como la de cualquier otra habitación o consultorio, pero en vez de estar marcada con un número esta tenía tallada una Cruz de cinco puntas en su superficie.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Entró dando grandes zancadas. "¡Ishida la próxima vez que…!" Se detuvo de golpe al ver quien se encontraba dentro del campo de entrenamiento.

"¡¿Y-YUZU?!" La hermana gemela de Karin estaba al lado del padre de Uryuu, y para sorpresa de la pelinegra, tenía un arco en su mano derecha y estaba disparando flechas hacia los blancos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

La escena frente a ella fue lo suficientemente extraña como para dejar a Karin en un estado de Shock. ¡¿Cómo era posible que la más pacífica de los Kurosaki estuviese empuñando un arma que podía destruir las almas que reciban sus ataques?!

"Karin-chan, ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya despertaste! ¡Ahora podemos entrenar juntas!" La Kurosaki de cabello castaño detuvo su práctica a favor de recibir a su hermana.

Yuzu se acercó a su gemela que aún estaba estática en su lugar y la abrazó con una fuerza que no esperarías de una niña de su tamaño y contextura.

"¡Agh!" La marimacha gimió bajo la presión del agarre de Yuzu. En una persona normal ese abrazo de oso le habría roto un par de costillas, fue gracias al Blut Vene que Karin evitó ese destino, aunque no se salvó de que el aire fuese extraído de sus pulmones. _'¡¿Por qué Yuzu tiene tanta fuerza?!'_

La de pelo castaño se percató del estado de su hermana y la soltó con urgencia. "¡Lo siento Karin-chan…! Aun me cuesta controlar la fuerza de mi Blut. Jeje." Se disculpó avergonzada. Llevaba poco tiempo utilizando la técnica y no podía 'encenderla' y 'apagarla' a voluntad, también le era difícil cambiar entre Vene y Arterie.

Karin salió de su aturdimiento y tomó Yuzu de los hombros.

"¡¿Yuzu qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Lo que tenías en tus manos era una Heilig Bogen?!" No entendía por qué su dulce melliza estaba en este lugar, ¡Ella no debería saber nada sobre el mundo espiritual y mucho menos sobre su herencia Quincy!

"Karin-chan…" La mirada en el rostro de Yuzu se llenó de determinación y valor, lo cual alertó a la Quincy morena, rara vez la Kurosaki más amable colocaba esa expresión "Karin-chan, los escuché hablando a Ishida-san y a ti esta mañana…"

"¿eh?" Esa oración desconcertó a Karin. ¿No se suponía que su hermana estaba de compras? Karin había comprobado que la casa estaba sola cuando tuvo esa conversación con su primo segundo.

"¿C-cuánto…?" Murmuró todavía en shock. "¿Cuánto escuchaste?"

"Todo, Karin-chan…" Parecía decepcionada "¿Por qué querías ocultármelo? ¿Decidiste que era mejor que yo no supiera la razón por la que Onii-chan no regresa a casa? ¿Pensaste que sería mejor que no me enterara de nuestra herencia?" Las palabras que salieron de su boca estaban repletas de cólera. Era casi absurdo pensar que alguien tan amable y comprensiva como Yuzu Kurosaki hablaría de esa forma.

"Yuzu y-yo…"

"Era para protegerme, ¿verdad?" Su enojo fue remplazado por… ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza tal vez? "Lo entiendo… Los peligros a los que se enfrenta Onii-chan son tan grandes que es mejor que yo sea ignorante de todo esto y me mantenga alejada para no ser una carga más que Onii-chan tenga que llevar…"

"No es cierto, Yuzu tú-" Karin trato de negarlo, pero no encontró la manera de hacerlo. Las suposiciones de su hermana eran ciertas, Yuzu siempre ha sido la que menor cantidad de Reiryoku posee de la familia y por ende era la más débil. Ichigo siempre ha tratado de resguardarla de toda amenaza y como la más fuerte de las dos ese deber recaía en ella cuando su hermano no estaba. Karin había decidido dejarla fuera de esto y así protegerla, eso haría Ichigo.

"Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí, Karin-chan… He decidido hacerme más fuerte, no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda en el campo de batalla, estoy muy lejos del poder de Ishida-san o de Ryuuken-sensei, pero por lo menos no seré un estrobo." Declaró con valentía.

La pelinegra miró a su hermana con asombro, no esperaba eso de ella. Lo dudó por unos momentos pero finalmente cedió. "Está bien, Yuzu, no te pediré que no entrenes. Hazlo. Me vendría bien alguien con quien comparar los resultados de mi formación." Los extremos de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

' _¿Qué dirá Ichi-nii cuando se entere que Yuzu está practicando para ser una Quincy?'_ Soltó una pequeña carcajada. _'De seguro le dará un paro cardiaco. Él es muy sobreprotector con ella… Quizás trate de matar al padre de Ishida… y a Ishida también, no creo que le guste que yo esté entrenando con él.'_

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

"¡Mmmmm! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Uggghhhh!" A través de los pasillos del palacio congelado se podían escuchar gemidos ahogados acompañados del sonido del rechinido de los resortes de un colchón. Esa cacofonía llevaba hacia una habitación de uno de los soldados más poderosos del imperio, lugar que a una cierta hora siempre era evitado por todo quincy masculino, mientras que las reclutas se turnaban por decidir quién visitaría tal lugar cada día.

Tras la puerta, dos figuras se encontraban envueltas en una maraña de extremidades sobre una cama King Size. Ambos se encontraban justo como dios los trajo al mundo.

El quincy masculino movió su pelvis con gran velocidad insertando repetidas veces su miembro en la parte más sagrada de su compañera. Ella respondió moliendo sus caderas en perfecta sincronización con las embestidas del hombre. Sus sudorosas pieles se frotaban entre sí generando una asombrosa sensación entre ellos a la vez que realizaban la danza de la fertilidad con fervor ardiente.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Ohhh!" Las manos de la hembra se deslizaron hasta la espalda de su amante y se aferró a él como si eso fuera a salvar su vida. Él ignoró el pequeño dolor que le generó que ella le clavara las uñas en los músculos de su espalda y continuo deslizando a su no tan pequeño amigo en su húmeda entrada.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Aaahhh!" Ella estaba a punto de terminar. Asimismo, él estaba cerca de soltar su carga. Las envestidas fueron progresivamente aumentando su velocidad y fuerza a la vez que intentaba llegar hasta lo más profundo del cuerpo de la mujer, hasta su seno.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" En un rápido movimiento mordió el cuello de su compañera y con una fuerte envestida dejó salir con fuerza toda su semilla, inundando el vientre de la quincy femenina, llenando cada pequeño espacio.

Este día era uno de los considerados como –riesgosos- puesto que ella estaba ovulando y era muy probable que quedara embarazada… Aun así a él no le importó un bledo si ella quedaba en cinta o no, al fin y al cabo, la raza quincy está casi extinta y era bastante común que las mujeres buscaran un bebe incluso si debían criarlos por sí mismas, todo por el bien de su especie.

Él esperó a que el éxtasis del acto desapareciera para desunir sus cuerpos y se desplomó sin decoro al otro lado de la cama.

"Eso- eso fue increíble como siempre… Bazz-B-sama." La fémina masculló ente respiraciones.

"Sí, sí… Ya puedes retirarte." Bazz la despidió con un movimiento aburrido de su mano.

"Como ordene mi señor." Recogió su uniforme de Soldat, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo (Aun tratando de darle un espectáculo al Sternritter mientras lo hacía) y se fue teniendo la esperanza de que Buzzard la llamase de nuevo.

El pelirrojo rodó sobre su cama para encontrar una posición cómoda. Suspiró. "debo reconocerlo, esa Soldat se mueve como una diabla en el colchón, y tiene una figura de infarto Jejejeje… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?"

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una pesada presión espiritual que momentáneamente lo paralizó.

"Ese Reiatsu… algo hizo enojar a Kurosaki, su poder es más maligno que el que mostro en el mundo de los vivos." Bazz-B estalló a carcajadas. "Quiero luchar contra él, podrá tener mayor Reiatsu que yo, pero voy a demostrarle quien es el que manda acá en Silbern."

* * *

 **Ciudad del Wandenreich**

* * *

"La presión espiritual de recién, era del chico nuevo, ¿No?" Una Quincy joven de cabello marrón oscuro cuestionó desviando su atención de la prenda de vestir que estaba considerando –comprar-

Ella actualmente vestía con una variación del uniforme del imperio, que consistía en una capa encapuchada, una gabardina que llegaba hasta sus muslos, botas hasta la rodilla, una minifalda y medias negras, con una franja roja en sus guantes y botas. Era la Sternritter femenina con el mayor poder destructivo de todas, 'The Explode', Bambietta Basterbine.

"Puedo ver porque su majestad lo clasificó como un -Potencial de Guerra Especial- Su Reiatsu se sintió todo el camino hasta aquí a pesar de que estamos casi al borde del mundo de las sombras" murmuró impresionada, que por cierto eso era una hazaña por sí sola, rara vez algo lograba hacer tal impresión en ella.

Pero el chico lo valía, su Reiatsu golpeó fuertemente incluso hasta las afueras de la ciudad del Wandenreich, donde Bambi y su séquito habían ido de –compras- (aunque en realidad sólo estaban viendo que les gustaba y lo pedían, no tenían la necesidad de pagar, eran la élite Quincy después de todo) y a pesar de la distancia se sentía como si el nuevo caballero de las estrellas estuviera justo al lado de ellas.

"¡No sólo eso, también fue pesado, lleno de intención asesina y malicia!" Exclamó embelesada una de sus seguidoras.

Ella era la única Quincy –hembra- que es capaz de superar a Bambietta en capacidad de lucha, aunque sólo sea por su habilidad para controlar a los muertos y su aparente inmortalidad, 'The Zombie', Giselle Gewelle.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica Zombie rápidamente se degeneró en una llena de depravación y éxtasis lujurioso, su respiración se aceleró mientras que su lado masoquista se imaginó a sí misma siendo dominada, golpeada y abusada verbal y sexualmente por Kurosaki Ichigo.

La Quincy explosiva miró con recelo a su –amiga-, nunca le había gustado ese lado repulsivo de ella. Bambietta puede tener malos hábitos (como matar soldados para liberar el estrés) pero las costumbres y gustos de Giselle le parecían repugnantes.

"Contrólate Gigi, estas actuando como una puta" Una niña rubia reprendió a 'The Zombie'.

Era bastante joven, con tal vez 13 o 14 años de edad, tenía ojos morados y el cabello rubio recortado hasta la barbilla, vestía con una versión modificada del uniforme de Sternritter, usando un vestido de una pieza en vez de la típica gabardina banca, llevaba guantes y botas que subían hasta el muslo, además de la gorra que sus compañeras usaban.

Ella era la Quincy más joven en conseguir un puesto en las filas élites, 'The Glutton' Liltotto Lamperd.

"Es patético… a juzgar por tu expresión, estas apunto de correrte con sólo sentir su poder desde tan lejos… Típico de una perra como tú" A pesar su corta edad, ella podía profesar maldiciones como sólo un camionero americano o un venezolano promedio lo haría.

"¡Riru-chan, eso no es cierto!" Gigi replicó.

"Ahí van las dos de nuevo…" Bambi suspiró desconectándose de la conversación. Esa escena era bastante típica entre su grupo, Gigi o alguna de las demás hacia un comentario y Liltotto las insultaba o intentaba sacarlas de sus casillas lo que irremediablemente iniciaba una lucha verbal entre ella.

Al principio era gracioso, pero con el tiempo se volvió muy tedioso.

La Sternritter E hizo caso omiso de la batalla de sus –amigas- y regresó a su selección de prendas de vestir que iba a terminar dejando sin tocar en su armario, ya que casi nunca se vestía con algo que no fuera su uniforme militar, del cual tenía al menos quince conjuntos, todos iguales.

"Mañana el chico nuevo va a comenzar a entrenar con Haschwalth…" Candice comentó casual con intenciones de comenzar una conversación.

Bambi internamente agradeció a su compañera por eso, estaba muy aburrida de estar en este lugar –comprando- ropa que nunca se va a colocar, sólo lo resistía porque no quería perder a las pocas –amigas- que tenía (aún si era una farsa), prefería mil veces estar luchando y haciendo desastres.

"Sería interesante ver eso, ¿no crees?" Candy continuó, ella también evaluando la ropa que estaba en el mostrador. "El potencial de guerra especial número uno siendo entrenado por el Quincy más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Los dos Sternritter 'B' luchando entre sí."

No podía negar que la idea de ver el poder del chico nuevo comparado con el de su líder era algo tentadora. Se hablaba muy bien de la fresa, su fuerza ya había alcanzado el nivel trascendente una vez y si se formaba con Jugo tal vez llegue a ese punto de nuevo. Sí, ella definitivamente quería ver su entrenamiento y ya que Su Majestad iba a permitir los Sternritter asistan al adiestramiento de la nueva 'B', no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

"¡Chicas!" Bambietta atrajo la atención de su grupo, interrumpiendo la 'pelea' entre Liltotto y Giselle. Meninas dejó de mirar a través de los lindos accesorios de la tienda para mirar a su autoproclamada líder. "Mañana iremos a ver a la paliza que Jugo le va a propinar al chico nuevo."

* * *

 **Soul Society:** Seireitei, Cuarteles de la segunda división / Onmitsukido

* * *

Las fuerzas de cautela eran los ejecutores de la sociedad de almas, ellos eran los encargados de eliminar cualquier potencial amenaza en contra de la corte de las almas puras antes de que un altercado siquiera comience.

Su misión actual: Hallar y eliminar al antiguo Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo a como dé lugar, así como también, mantener vigilado a Ishida Uryuu y su padre.

"¡¿ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS?!" La comandante de las fuerzas especiales rugió. Los –Ninjas- se mantuvieron impasibles, sin siquiera pestañear, se supone que ellos son asesinos silenciosos e imperceptibles, no debían hacer un alboroto.

Soi-Fong sonrió sutilmente, había reunido a casi la mitad de sus hombres para este trabajo. Ella no iba a cometer errores, si el Sotaicho quería muerto al sustituto, ella lo buscaría en todo el mundo humano si es necesario, lo asesinaría y traería de regreso su alma al mundo de los muertos.

"¡Saldremos inmediatamente! Comenzaremos por desplegarnos en el centro de la Ciudad de Karakura y luego nos desplazaremos hacia todas las direcciones." Shaolin caminó de lado a lado en frete de las filas de sus agentes, viendo brevemente a los ojos a cada uno. "Revisaran hasta debajo de las piedras para encontrar al objetivo si es necesario y… si alguno de ustedes lo halla, mátenlo… No es necesario que lo diga, pero si me fallan y no consiguen resultados, los voy a dar por muertos."

Pagó una última mirada para asegurarse que la amenaza se hundió en sus cerebros.

"¡Omaeda!" Llamó a su inepto lugarteniente. Al parecer no estaba prestando atención porque cuando escuchó la voz de Soi-Fong saltó de sorpresa.

"D-Diga en que me necesita, Taicho." Tartamudeó

La pequeña abeja suspiro maldiciendo su desgracia, _'¿Cómo pude quedar estancada con ese inútil niño rico?'_ Ella de verdad esperaba que él muriera accidentalmente en una misión un día de estos. _'Podría enviarlo en una misión de reconocimiento a Hueco Mundo, tal vez los Arrancar sobrevivientes a la guerra lo capturen y acaben con su miserable existencia.'_

Lastimosamente gran parte de los ingresos de la división dos eran provenientes de su familia. Esa era otra de las razones por las que quería que esta misión tuviera excito, el Sotaicho le prometió que le daría a Kurosaki para cubrir el puesto de Omaeda y desde que Ichigo pertenecía a una de las cinco grandes casas nobles no habría problema con hacerlo su teniente, el problema financiero se resolvería inmediatamente.

"Abre la Senkaimon."

"C-como o-ordene, Taicho."

Una vez que Omaeda cumplió la orden, ella se enfrentó a los miembros de la Onmitsukido nuevamente. "¡Avancen!"

"¡YA OYERON A LA CAPITANA, MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y SÍGANME!" Marechiyo avanzó pomposo hasta la entrada de la puerta de penetración de los mundo, sólo para ser detenido de golpe por un rápido puñetazo dirigido a su nariz, cortesía de Soi-Fong.

"Tú no vienes, no vas a interferir en esta misión. Vas a quedarte en los cuarteles a hacer el papeleo, tanto el mío como el tuyo y no quiero objeciones." Esta misión era importante, no iba a tolerar un estorbo como él molestándola cada vez que pueda.

"Si, Taicho…" Respondió cabizbajo.

' _Kurosaki Ichigo, definitivamente voy a encontrarte.'_ Soi-Fong se juró, ella se desprendería de Omaeda, no importa que. _'Y te haré mío'_

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Clínica Kurosaki

* * *

"Estamos en casa" Karin anunció mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la entrada. Su hermana colgando de ella.

Yuzu estaba exhausta (no es que ella no lo estuviera, sólo que tenía un poco más de resistencia que la de cabello castaño) y le costaba caminar.

Ellas habían entrenado hasta estar a punto de derrumbarse, no estaban acostumbradas a hacer un régimen físico y mental como ese, era brutalmente más agotador que las prácticas de soccer a las que asistía, pero valían la pena.

Incrementaron su poder absurdamente, Ishida le había dicho que ya podían comenzar a aprender Hirenkyaku, que se supone que debe ser una técnica súper difícil, según Ryuuken, a Ishida le tomó varios años aprenderlo y se le consideraba un prodigio.

Estaba emocionada por comenzar su siguiente sesión de entrenamiento.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Yuzu?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Karin-chan, no tienes que preocuparte" Ella trató de colocar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero falló miserablemente, Yuzu estaba que colapsaba del sueño ahí mismo.

"Voy a preparar la cena" Intentó caminar por su cuenta hacia la cocina pero Karin no la dejó. Golpeó suavemente su nuca y la envió forzosamente al mundo de los sueños. Aprovechó la fuerza de su Blut y se subió a su hermana gemela en la espalda. "Muy bien… Voy a llevarte-"

"Karin que son estas horas de llegar a las casa." La voz del loco que tenía como padre resonó desde el interior de la casa. "En donde demonios estaban, Me tenían preocupado." Hizo un berrinche.

"Eso no te incumbe, Oyaji." Respondió con cara de palo.

"¡¿Ehhhhh?!" Gritó. "¡Masaki nuestra hija está siendo mala con!-"

Karin lo golpeó en la cara (quebrando su nariz) para que se callara. "Guarda silenció maldición, Yuzu está dormida."

La pelinegra hizo su camino hasta el segundo piso, molestia era la palabra perfecta para describir a su padre.

"Karin…" Isshin la llamó, desde su lugar en el fondo de la escalera. "Confió en que Ishida y su hijo las estén tratando bien. Pero de todos modos cuídense, no me perdonaría si ustedes son heridas."

"No te molestes en preocuparte, eso no pasará."

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern, Habitación del Sternritter Grand Master

* * *

Haschwalth entró en su dormitorio personal. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que gozó de un descanso adecuado. Con la reciente integración del potencial especial de guerra número uno al Wandenreich, Jugram apenas tuvo unas pocas horas de sueño en los días que ha tenido que encargarse de la situación del chico. Necesitaba dormir un poco… Tomó su capa de Sternritter y procedió a quitársela.

"Bienvenido de regreso, Haschwalth-sama."

La voz monótona de su sirvienta personal lo sorprendió un poco. No pensaba que ella llegara tan pronto de su misión en el mundo de los vivos. "Oh, Veo que ya regresaste, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Viste algo interesante?" Ella estaba encargada de vigilar a Ishida Uryuu.

Fue allí por órdenes de Jugo, él estaba interesado en saber que veía su majestad en el Quincy Gemischt. Podía entender la decisión de traer a Kurosaki Ichigo al imperio, su fuerza lo valía, pero Uryuu nunca había demostrado un poder que ellos necesiten en la próxima guerra.

"No ha ocurrido un cambio significativo en el poder de Ishida Uryuu, todavía no está a la altura de las expectativas de su majestad… Sin embargo recientemente ha comenzado a entrenarse continuamente, los últimos días ha estado en el campo de entrenamiento por más de cinco horas en la mañana y cinco horas en la noche." Explicó su criada.

"¿Con que se está preparando mejor físicamente…? Al parecer decidió perfeccionar su estilo de combate cuando vio a Kurosaki luchar como Quincy…" Murmuró para sí mismo. "Bien hecho, ya es algo tarde… puedes descansar. Mañana continuaras con la misión."

El Quincy más poderoso continúo desvistiéndose mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

"E-en realidad, Haschwalth-sama… Hay algo más que me llamó la atención."


	8. Beginnen Sie Ihr Training

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** "Beginnen Sie Ihr Training"

* * *

Era una noche fría.

La temperatura del mundo de las sombras era especialmente baja por las noches. Tanto en las calles de la ciudad del Wandenreich como en los pasillos de Silbern ésta podía bajar hasta varias decenas de grados bajo cero, haciéndole mucho más molesto cumplir con su trabajo a los Soldat que les tocaba patrullar los caminos del imperio invisible, era sólo gracias a su armadura de sangre que podían hacerlo sin temor a morir de hipotermia.

A diferencia del exterior o incluso el interior de algunas de las casas del Wandenreich, los aposentos de los Sternritter eran tan agradables como lo serían las habitaciones de un hotel lujoso en una noche de primavera, incluso con la ventana abierta se podía dormir plácidamente sin despertar a causa del frio.

En una de estas alcobas, específicamente la que le pertenecía a las dos nuevas adiciones a los caballeros de las estrellas, una figura lentamente se levantaba a partir de las sombras hechas por la luz de la luna en una de las esquinas más alejadas a los cuerpos de la nueva 'B' y la nueva 'H'.

Era un Quincy, tenía que serlo, ningún otro ser podría moverse entre las sobras de esa forma, no en este mundo por lo menos.

Pero tampoco era un simple monje de la destrucción; su Reiatsu era distinto al que por lo general se encontraría siendo expulsado por uno. Ese poder espiritual que exudaba era excesivamente abrumador y pesado, similar al de Kurosaki Ichigo en muchos aspectos, pero a la vez no concordaba, algo lo hacía ligeramente diferente.

Sin embargo, lo más destacable de este ser era su apariencia: Dos imponentes metros de altura con un cuerpo bien construido oculto dentro de una capa negra que se hondeaba por la fuerza del viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro con rastros de barba no muy espesa llenando su rostro y estaba usando gafas polarizadas con un diseño estilizado que por lo general son utilizadas por los deportistas.

Cualquier Quincy que conozca la historia de su raza reconocería a esta persona inmediatamente, después de todo esa era la apariencia exacta que su emperador tenía en la guerra de hace mil años, con excepción que en ese tiempo no usaba gafas de ningún tipo.

Esa afirmación estaba en lo correcto, parcialmente…

Él no era realmente el Yhwach de hace mil años, él era la forma tomada por la manifestación de los poderes quincy de Ichigo (no es que el Kurosaki lo sabía) y si los demás descendientes de esta raza pudieran crear un espíritu con conciencia a partir de sus poderes inevitablemente se parecería a él, después de todo la sangre del rey corría a través de las venas de todos sus subditos.

El viejo observó con orgullo al peli naranja durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras abrazaba a la joven mujer humana.

Él estaba satisfecho por el camino que eligió Ichigo.

Había sido muy difícil llevarlo a usar esta parte de su alma, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Zangetsu estaba sellado en lo más profundo del mundo interior de su portador y no tenía ni una sola onza de poder, todo ese detestable reiryoku Hollow y Shinigami fue gastado para completar el Saigo no Getsuga Tensho….

¡Ahora él era la única fuente de poder de Ichigo! y así se iba a quedar.

"Ichigo…" Murmuró con una voz apenas audible, pero de todos modos retumbo por toda la habitación.

Kurosaki y Orihime hicieron caso omiso del sonido, su sueño era demasiado profundo como para ser perturbado por algo tan insignificante.

"Me alegro que hallas optado por tu verdadera herencia…" Caminó lentamente hasta estar justo al lado de ellos.

Aparentemente Ichigo sintió su presencia ya que cuando el espíritu quincy se acercó a la cama, el peli naranja apretó el cuerpo de Orihime contra el suyo, tratando de convertirse en un escudo de carne para ella por si algo intentaba atacar.

"… Ya no tengo la necesidad matarte con mis propias manos." Él se había jurado a sí mismo que si Ichigo elegía el camino de un Segador de Almas tendría que poner fin a su existencia, pero eso ya no era necesario.

"No deseo que te involucres en esta guerra, pero ya estás decidido así que no puedo negarte a que lo hagas." A pesar de lo contradictorio que serían sus acciones si Ichigo hubiese elegido el camino de los Shinigami, su único anhelo era proteger al adolescente porque al fin y al cabo, él era su poder, ambos eran uno y el mismo.

"Hazte fuerte, Ichigo. Conviértete en el más poderoso Quincy en existencia… Supera a Yhwach, sé que puedes hacerlo, yo te voy a guiar hasta que lo logres…" Sí, no necesitaban de Zangetsu, él era más que suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

"Voy a protegerte, Ichigo…"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras nuevamente, regresando al mundo interior del chico. Necesitaba volver al lugar donde el molesto espíritu de la Zanpakuto estaba encerrado para asegurarse que seguiría así.

* * *

Ichigo no quería salir de la cama.

A pesar de que él siempre ha sido una persona madrugadora (no por gusto sino gracias a los constantes ataques mañaneros de su padre) el día de hoy su cuerpo no quería obedecer a su cerebro y simplemente no se movía, estaba demasiado cómodo como abandonar este pequeño pedazo del paraíso que él llamaba su catre.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos estando despierto pero aun así no se había molestado ni siquiera en abrir los ojos. Actualmente estaba abrazando una cálida, suave y firme almohada. Ésta olía realmente bien, tal vez a flores aromáticas, ¿lavanda quizás? Justo como el delicioso aroma natural del… cuerpo… de Inoue.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su –Almohada- se movía suavemente hacia arriba y abajo, al ritmo de lentas respiraciones.

' _No hay manera… ¿Verdad?'_ Abrió lentamente sus ojos con temor a confirmar sus suposiciones.

Si era cierto que estaba acostado al lado de Inoue Orihime, abrazándola no menos, iba a estar en serios problemas. A él realmente no le podría molestar menos compartir el colchón con ella, pero ¿Y si mientras estaba inconsciente tocó más de lo debido? ¿Él estaba incomodándola?, eso sin contar la paliza que Tatsuki le propinaría si se llegaba a enterar de esto.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la pobre iluminación de su dormitorio pudo confirmarlo, lo que estaba rodeando con sus brazos era definitivamente su compañera de cabello castaño-rojizo

A decir verdad se había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, ahora que estaba totalmente despierto podía sentir el suave flujo de reiatsu calmante proveniente de ella a través de las partes de su cuerpo que estaban tocándose.

Suprimió el reflejo primario de saltar por la sorpresa y se obligó a calmarse. Si se movía bruscamente podía despertarla y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ¡molestarla en un estado tan vulnerable sería un pecado mortal!

Ichigo en cambio intentó desenredar sus cuerpos con el mayor cuidado posible. Con una delicadeza por la que él definitivamente no era conocido desenlazó sus piernas de las de ella y las balanceó por el lado de la cama, sentándose en el borde.

Dio in vistazo al reloj analógico colgado en una de las paredes. Marcaba las ocho y diez de la mañana.

Ichigo suspiró. _'Tengo unas cuantas horas para alistarme… El entrenamiento con Haschwalth comienza al medio día. Eso es más que suficiente, creo que podría tomar a Inoue conmigo para darle un recorrido a Silbern mientras espero.'_

Si algo era comúnmente sabido por todo el mundo era que por lo general los entrenamientos militares comenzaban a la primera hora del día, alrededor de las 5 a.m. o tal vez más temprano, pero Jugram tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, cosa que agradecía porque de no haber sido así estaría llegando irracionalmente tarde.

Kurosaki estiró sus músculos brevemente para luego levantarse.

Giró nuevamente su cuerpo en dirección al lecho donde Orihime reposaba tranquilamente.

Allí estaba en todo su esplendor, vestida con su traje de nacimiento e iluminada por la cálida luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, lo que en la perspectiva de Ichigo era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida (dejando de lado a su madre y sus hermanas).

Su sangre repentinamente fue bombeada con fiereza hacia dos regiones muy específicas de su cuerpo: Su rostro provocando un fuerte sonrojo y al -pequeño Ichigo- endureciendo levemente su -rigidez- matutina.

Él sabía que ella era bella, siempre ha estado consiente de eso, pero entre sus constantes enfrentamientos y su más reciente época de melancolía nunca tuvo el tiempo de detenerse a observarla. Sin embargo ahora… ahora que todo estaba en una frágil y por lo que parece corta paz, pudo darse el lujo de verdaderamente apreciar tal obra de arte moldeada por las manos mismísima diosa de la belleza y el dios de la perfección.

Ella estaba completamente indefensa en estos momentos, Ichigo podría acercársele más hasta el punto en que sería imposible de saber dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, podría besar esos encantadores y apetitosos labios rosados tan delicados que temía que si aplicaba demasiada fuerza podría dañarlos, incluso tal vez podría avanzar todo el camino y consumar este sentimiento que presionaba fuertemente en su pecho, de seguro ella no se negaría-

' _¡NONONONONO!'_ Sacudió violentamente su cabeza para deshacerse de tales ideas absurdas _'¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensado?! ¡Maldición!'_ Ni siquiera había reaccionado de esta forma cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de una diosa como Yoruichi-san, ¿Qué había diferente en Inoue que lo hacía reaccionar así?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta que por unos momentos pensaba hacerle algo de esa naturaleza a Inoue sin su consentimiento. ¡Eso era técnicamente una violación! Ni siquiera Kon haría algo tan depravado.

Ichigo nunca se perdonaría si alguna vez le hiciera daño a Inoue, debía calmarse cuanto antes.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, contó hasta diez mentalmente y lo exhaló lentamente.

Después de que recuperó la compostura, cubrió la perfecta figura agraciada de Orihime con una delgada manta y se alejó en dirección al cuarto de baño dejando en el camino el uniforme que estaba usando, necesitaba una ducha muy, muy fría… a lo mejor, incluso una tina repleta de hielo sería útil en estos momentos.

* * *

El nuevo Sternritter 'B' terminó de vestirse con su uniforme, siendo éste ligeramente diferente al que tenía el día anterior: había descartado la capa y remplazó la gabardina por una chaqueta encapuchada holgada y larga que se extendía hasta por encima de sus muslos.

Él había encontrado en su armario varios conjuntos diferentes del traje del imperio y hoy había optado por colocarse éste.

"Je, jamás se me ocurrió que algún día yo llegaría a usar ropas como esta… Y pensar que me burlaba de Ishida por su vestimenta." Ichigo se rió en voz baja al verse a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación. "Aunque lo que llevo en estos momentos es infinitamente más a la moda que su anticuado trajecito y esa estúpida capa."

Ignorando la ironía de su comentario (Ya que el mismo había usado una capa el día anterior) tomó su quincy cross y la colgó en su muñeca izquierda, esta era su medio para formar armas espirituales y no podía despegarse de ella.

Luego de examinar nuevamente su atuendo en una búsqueda infructuosa de imperfecciones desvió su atención a su cama donde todavía esta Inoue durmiendo… o estaba.

"Buenos días Inoue" saludó con una de esas sonrisas reservadas sólo para sus hermanas y para ella.

"…Buenos días… Kurosaki-kun…" Contesta arrastrando las palabras, la bruma del sueño aún no se había disipado. Ella dejó escapar un profundo bostezo a la vez que estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de la pesadez de la mañana.

Esta acción provocó que la sábana que cubría su inmaculado cuerpo se deslizara dejando nuevamente expuesta esa piel blanca, tersa y si imperfecciones ante los ojos de Ichigo.

"Ummm… ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue cuestiona al ver que Ichigo ahora estaba dándole la espalda y parecía algo nervioso, incluso ella podía ver que las orejas del Ex Shinigami estaban considerablemente rojas.

"Inoue…" Comienza lentamente, tratando inútilmente de evitar que su voz temblara. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y luego habló "…Se-Se te ve to-todo…"

"¿Eh?" La portadora del Shun Shun Rikka tardó unos largos segundos en procesar las palabras de Ichigo. Cuando por fin logró entender el comunicado soltó un grito y apresuradamente se cubrió con las mantas.

El rostro de Orihime se recubrió de lo que parecía ser nuevos tonos de rojo y tal vez sea por el clima frio del Schattenbereich pero podía verse humo saliendo de las orejas de la pobre chica.

Kurosaki al ser el hombre caballeroso que era se mantuvo mirando hacia una de las paredes de la habitación para darle a Inoue un poco de privacidad.

Ella apresuradamente agarró uno de los vestidos del armario y corrió al cuarto de baño para alistarse.

Después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se relajó y soltó un suspiro. Ca a ser difícil vivir con ella cuando provocaba tales reacciones en él,

El mayor de los miembros del clan Kurosaki se acercó a la entrada del baño y se recostó contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Luego de una larga pausa se decidió a decir lo que tenía en su mente. "Inoue, gracias" Elevó su voz para que ella escuchara sus palabras por encima del ruido de la ducha.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Ichigo pensó que quizás ella no lo había escuchado, pero antes de que volviera agradecerle llegó su respuesta. "¿Por qué me agradeces Kurosaki-kun?"

"Por lo de anoche, tú…" dudó unos momentos, pero continuó "Tú me ayudaste mucho… me protegiste de mí mismo. Me diste lo que necesitaba en ese momento: alguien que estuviera ahí para mí y me brindara apoyo moral… Te doy las gracias."

"N-no es para tanto" Replicó rápidamente. "Sólo traté de ayudar en lo que pude, No hice mucho"

Ichigo suspiró mentalmente _. 'Inoue, enserio eres demasiado modesta, debes tomar algo del crédito que mereces por las buenas cosas que haces.'_

El nuevo Sternritter 'B' decidió cambiar el tema para deshacerse de la torpeza que se había creado entre los dos "Por cierto, Inoue… ¿Quieres explorar Silbern después de desayunar? Tenemos unas tres horas antes de que comience mi entrenamiento con Haschwalth."

"¡Sí!" Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

 **Soul Society:** Seireitei, Cuarteles de la segunda división

* * *

Marechiyo se paseó por los campos pertenecientes al segundo escuadrón como si fuera el patio trasero de la finca de su familia. Desde que su capitana había partido al mundo de los vivos la noche anterior y ya que él era el segundo al mando, Omaeda había comenzado a sentirse como si fuese el propio comandante de la Onmitsukido.

Había delegado el papeleo al tercer asiento para así poder disfrutar de su momentáneo dominio, después de todo eso era normal, ¿verdad?, en su mente él iba a ser el que se convertiría en el próximo cabecilla de las fuerzas de cautela, así que no había nada de malo en actuar como uno mientras Soi-Fong-Taicho no estuviera.

El teniente del segundo escuadrón entró en los pasillos de los cuarteles y se dirigió hacia la oficina privada de Shaolin, que él había estado planeando utilizar a partir de ahora… Hasta que ella llegue por lo menos. En el camino él le ladró algunas órdenes a los oficiales que no habían ido al mundo humano, mandatos que ellos cumplieron a regañadientes.

Cuando Omaeda entró en el despacho del capitán la expresión arrogante en su rostro se borró, siendo remplazada por sorpresa al ver que alguien ya estaba en el sitio e incluso se sentó en la silla del comandante.

"¿Eh?"

La intrusa levantó la cara de los documentos que tenía en sus manos y vio a Marechiyo de pie en la puerta, todavía en Shock. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, gordo? Esta es la oficina del capitán… Además estoy ocupado en estos momentos, vete a limpiar los baños o algo." Despidió aburrida moviendo su mano izquierda perezosamente.

"Q-Qué…" Balbuceó torpemente. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

La intrusa parpadeó confundida tratando de averiguar qué quería decir Omaeda. "Creo que es bastante obvio… Estoy completando el papeleo del escuadrón"

"Pe-pero…" Intentó darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo, Esta mocosa ¿Quién se cree que es?

Su enojo estaba sacando lo mejor de él, estaba a pocos segundos de atacar a la chica de piel morena.

"Por tu expresión, parece que aún no estás al tanto… Yo estoy a cargo del escuadrón mientas Soi-Fong-chan esté en el mundo de los vivos."

Esa oración fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El teniente obeso desenvainó su Katana y se lanzó hacia la morena en un ataque de rabia. Desapareció en un estallido de Shunpo y se coló en la retaguardia de la chica. Con toda la fuerza que pudo aplicar cortó su espada en diagonal.

Para su sorpresa, lo único a lo que le pudo atinar fue al escritorio en medio de la habitación. "¡¿EHH?! ¿A dónde se fue?" Omaeda miró cada rincón del lugar con paranoia.

"No puede ser… Es tan rápida como mi Capitana-" Sin previo aviso su mundo se dio vuelta y sintió que su espalda y cabeza se golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo.

"Ya me esperaba que actuaras de esta forma… Soi-Fong-chan me advirtió que su teniente era un estúpido que sólo valoraba el dinero y que se creía mejor que los demás sólo porque su familia era noble." La chica comentó mientras presionaba su pie contra el pecho de Marechiyo. "También me dijo como tratarte y lo siento por ti, no me agrada ser malo con los soldados, pero Soi-Fong-chan me pidió que te disciplinara de la forma más tortuosa posible y eso tengo pensado hacer."

"Q-quién…" El teniente regordete trató de levantar su cabeza del suelo para mirar a la mujer insolente que le quitó su momento de brillar. "¿Quién eres?" Logró mascullar.

"¿Yo?" Se señaló a sí misma. "Soy el vigésimo tercer líder del clan Shihouin, Shihouin Yūshirō Sakimune. Estaré a cargo de la segunda división y de la Onmitsukido hasta que Soi-Fong-chan regrese de su misión en el mundo real."

"No puede ser…" Su capitana no confiaba en él para dirigir la división, ¿realmente tenía que recurrir al cabecilla de una de las cinco grandes casas nobles…?

"E-espera un minuto… ¡¿ERES UN HOMBRE?!"

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

Shaolin sonrió para sí misma mientras veía la ciudad en donde vivía su objetivo. Ella se alegraba que había recordado lo competente que era el hermano menor de Yoruichi-sama y que aún tenía buenas relaciones con él, cuando ella le pidió el favor de comandar su división por un tiempo el aceptó de inmediato.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse que su escuadrón caiga en desgracia mientras ella no estaba.

Ahora podía concentrarse plenamente en su caza, Kurosaki Ichigo no se le iba a escapar, ella iba hallarlo a como dé lugar.

Ya había desplegado a sus subordinados y en pocas horas lograron recorrer cada sitio de ciudad Karakura.

No hubo rastro alguno del peli naranja. Desde que perdió su Reiatsu hace diecisiete meses la impresión de su presencia se fue borrando del pueblo con el tiempo, la única huella que se mantuvo de sus poderes fueron los humanos que ganaron conciencia espiritual por haber estado en contacto con el ex sustituto.

Soi-Fong ordenó a sus agentes extender el área de búsqueda a Naruki-Shi y los pueblos adyacentes, también colocó a dos de sus hombres a vigilar a las hermanas de su pronto-a-ser-teniente y a los Ishida, por supuesto ellos deben ser prácticamente invisibles por lo que envió a los mejores ninjas con los que contaba: sus asientos del cuarto al séptimo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, definitivamente voy a hacerte mío" susurró en voz baja.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se percató de que una declaración como esa podría ser horriblemente malinterpretada. Ella se sonrojó y le rogó al Reio para que nadie la haya escuchado por casualidad… Pero claro, ella no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Vaya, vaya." Soi-Fong escuchó la voz de una persona que conocía muy bien y que por primera vez en año y medio no se alegraba de oír. "Quien iba a pensar que mi pequeña abeja tendría tales pensamientos sobre mi aprendiz. Estoy sorprendida."

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Pasillos de Silbern.

* * *

Ichigo y Orihime salieron de su habitación después de haber desayunado ellos solos el equivalente a un banquete para cuatro personas, la mayoría de la comida fue devorada por Inoue aunque Kurosaki no se quedó atrás, era de esperarse, no habían comido nada en dos días, bueno… con excepción de las donas de chocolate que les trajeron el día anterior.

Ambos comenzaron a explorar lo que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora. La gran mayoría de pasillos era casi exactamente igual al anterior pero con ligeras variaciones en la colocación de las puertas y lámparas.

Después de unas horas de vagar por el Castillo Congelado encontraron algo interesante.

"¡Estas estatuas son enormes!" Exclamó la portadora del Shun Shun Rikka al ver las grandiosas figuras de piedra, éstas fácilmente alcanzaban los cuatro o cinco metros de altura.

Ichigo iba a replicar que no eran tan grandes, de hecho podían hacerse estatuas gigantescas como la estatua de la libertad con 46 metros de altura o la de buda del Templo de primavera que medía 128 metros, pero no quiso arruinarle la emoción, ella se veía muy alegre y desde la perspectiva de Ichigo un montón de resplandores y estrellas rodearon el rostro de Inoue haciéndole resaltar aun más su belleza natural.

Él tal vez debía agradecerle a cualquier deidad que hizo que Inoue se vistiera por lo general con ropa poco reveladora y que ella fuese una joven muy recatada, porque estaba seguro que si ella mostrara tanto su cuerpo como Yoruichi-san o Rangiku-san él sufriría un ataque al corazón cada vez que la viera.

' _¡Dios! ¿Quién demonios soy? Parezco uno de esos tarados del –Inoue-senpai's Official Fan Club-'_ Ichigo gritó en su mente.

Club que por cierto fue disuelto al poco tiempo de su apertura debido a que por alguna extraña razón todos sus miembros terminaron internados en la sección de emergencias del hospital de Karakura (cada uno de ellos se negó a explicar por qué fueron golpeados hasta el punto en que sería cuestionable si alguna vez serían capaces de hacer algún deporte en sus vidas)

"¡Ja!, te quedaste embobado viendo el cuerpo de tu noviecita ¿No, Kurosaki?" Una voz molesta lo sacó de su estupor. Ichigo rápidamente despego los ojos de Inoue y se enfrentó a la fuente del sonido.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!" Gritó avergonzado. "N-no es así."

El que había hablado hace un momento, el Sternritter de cabello rojo, no parecía creerle, sólo amplió su sonrisa y se acercó más a Ichigo y Orihime (Quien tenía fuerte sonrojo invadiendo su rostro al pensar que su amor estaba mirándola).

El quincy de mohicano, cuyo nombre Ichigo había olvidado, estaba siendo acompañado por dos Sternritters más.

A su izquierda estaba lo que parecía ser el único asiático, aparte de Ichigo y Orihime, en Silbern, tenía el cabello negro corto con el flequillo colgando entre sus ojos de color azul claro, sobre el lado izquierdo de su boca corría una pequeña cicatriz vertical. Su atuendo era una variación del uniforme de los Caballeros de las Estrellas con una apariencia similar a un gi de karate, además de usar un par de guantes negros sin dedos.

A la derecha del pelirrojo estaba un hombre con una contextura muy grande y musculosa. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de los Sternritters junto con una máscara de luchador de color amarillo y rojo-naranja que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza y su rostro dejando la barbilla y la nariz expuestas, sus guantes y botas eran de color rojo, asimismo usaba un cinturón de campeón luchador con una gran hebilla, que tenía tallado en su superficie el símbolo del imperio, en lugar de la hebilla del cinturón estándar del Wandenreich.

El pelirrojo miró a Orihime con lujuria. "Debo reconocerlo, Kurosaki. Tienes buen gusto por las mujeres." Felicitó. "Pero una jovencita como esa debería estar con un hombre de verdad. Puedo ver que Kurosaki aún no la ha llevado a la cama, debería venir conmigo y yo le haré sentir como toda una mujer." comentó lascivamente.

Inoue inmediatamente intentó esconderse detrás de Ichigo usando su cuerpo como escudo para evitar la mirada del quincy pelirrojo. El peli naranja se paró protectoramente enfrente de Orihime de todos modos.

"Bazz-B, deja de decir estupideces y para de comerte con los ojos a la pobre chica…" El Sternritter de la máscara regaño al original Sternritter 'H'. "Si continuas haciendo eso, el chico nuevo va a despellejarte vivo." Advirtió divertido mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo y se afincaba sobre él amistosamente.

"¿Tú crees eso, Mask?" Bazz-B cuestiono con un tono burlón. "Con su poder Kurosaki no podría detenerme de hacerlo." Estaba provocándolo, y lo estaba haciendo de la forma más evidente posible.

Ichigo repentinamente comenzó a tener intenciones de cumplir con la amenaza del bigotón, él odiaba que no respetaran a sus amigos y por alguna razón le enfurecía de sobremanera que Bazz acosara a Inoue de esa forma.

"Si te acercas siquiera a tres metros de Inoue… no a sólo diez metros de ella vas a perder tus brazos y lo que te hace un 'hombre de verdad'. Y si la tocas voy a matarte de la forma más dolorosa y sanguinaria posible." Juró.

La salida de Reiatsu de Kurosaki estaba aumentando y mucho, junto con su intención de matar. La presión del aire creció exponencialmente, si por casualidad un Soldat estaba cerca probablemente estaría inconsciente tirado en el suelo en estos momentos y los que no, sentirían como si las mismísimas puertas del infierno se abrieran frente a ellos.

"¡Ja! ¡Imposible, tu no me podrías hacer ni un rasguño!" El Sternritter del mohicano ladró buscando una pelea con la nueva 'B', quería probar sus poderes con el potencial de guerra especial número uno… sí, él le demostrara a su majestad quien es el Quincy más poderoso de todos.

Ichigo gruño ante la burla, de no ser porque Orihime estaba mirando, él ya habría decapitado al bastardo… Bueno, a decir verdad… No, no lo habría hecho, Yhwach-Jiisan no lo habría permitido, tampoco sería muy beneficioso perder aliados poderosos antes del comienzo de la próxima guerra.

"Kurosaki-kun." Inoue tomó la manga de su chaqueta y la haló ligeramente para llamar su atención, quería irse a otro lado, si se quedaban era posible que Ichigo se peleara con Bazz-B y eso no sería nada bueno… Además ella tampoco se sentía bien bajo la mirada del pelirrojo.

El ex Shinigami capto la indirecta y se dio la vuelta, cogió a Orihime de la mano suavemente y comenzó a alejarse de los otros tres Sternritters.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Adónde vas?!" Gritó Buzzard.

Ichigo se detuvo y sin voltear a mirar al trio dijo. "Eso no te incumbe." y continuó con su andar. Tras unos segundos Kurosaki deslizo su brazo derecho por la cintura de Inoue, la tomó con firmeza y con un estallido de Hirenkyaku desapareció del lugar.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

Karin y su hermana Yuzu salieron de su casa a eso de las once de la mañana. Caminaron una al lado de la otra, se dirigían hacia el Hospital General de Karakura para su entrenamiento en las artes Quincy.

Ambas siendo unas estudiantes prodigios, tal y como lo era su hermano mayor, habían avanzado a pasos agigantados logrando en un sólo día de formación crear y refinar su Heilig Bogen y manifestar de manera casi natural el Blut Vene, la defensa perfecta de los Quincy.

Según el padre de Ishida ellas tenían un control del Blut similar al que tendría un Echt a edades cercanas a las de ellas, que era una verdadera sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que tanto ellas como Ichigo eran Gemischt y que era la primera vez que usaban esa técnica.

Entre ellas la que poseía la mayor potencia de ataque era Karin, si usaba el Blut Arterie y concentraba todo el Reishi que podía reunir en una flecha, podría hacer una Heilig Pfeil comparable a las flechas de Ishida. Por supuesto aun ella palidecía frente a su maestro puesto que él era capaz de disparar dos mil proyectiles en un solo ataque sin tardar tanto tiempo en crear las flechas y prácticamente sin romper a sudar.

Por su parte Yuzu tenía el mejor control entre las dos, siendo la que podía refinar mejor el reishi y moldear un arco más fácilmente, incluso si se concentraba podía cambiar la trayectoria del ataque mientras éste se encontraba en el aire.

Las jóvenes Kurosaki estaban emocionadas por la lección de hoy (Aunque Karin no lo demostrara), después de todo aprenderían el Hirenkyaku, la habilidad para montar las olas de reishi y moverse a velocidades absurdas. Su entusiasmo era entendible, gracias a esa técnica ellas serán cien veces más efectivas y peligrosas… o eso es lo que todo el mundo pensaría, las gemelas deseaban aprender dicha habilidad sólo porque según Ryuuken, su hermano mayor se destacaba por ser uno de los seres más veloces de toda la existencia y ellas querían emularlo.

"Karin-chan…" La más femenina de las hermanas Kurosaki llamó a su gemela, sacando a Karin de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Umm…? ¿Qué ocurre, Yuzu?" Preguntó preocupada porque su hermana parecía estar asustada de algo.

"Karin-chan, creo que nos están siguiendo." Susurró para que únicamente ellas dos escucharan.

La quincy morena se sorprendió ligeramente y comenzó a mirar hacia todas las direcciones buscando cualquier tipo de escondite en que un posible acosador podría ocultarse. Finalmente decidió sondear la zona en busca presencias desconocidas en las zonas circundantes, pero no encontró absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, aun así decidió optar por el beneficio de la duda y ser más precavida de lo normal. Tomó su quincy cross con su mano izquierda y se preparó para un ataque potencial, después de todo Yuzu era mucho más hábil en sentir el reiatsu que ella.

Karin debía confiar en el juicio de su hermana.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern.

* * *

Ichigo y Orihime vieron con una sonrisa el paisaje que formaba la ciudad del Wandenreich.

Era increíblemente hermoso, la arquitectura gótica le daba un toque de elegancia e imponencia que le hacía falta al 'Seireitei' y a 'Las Noches', asimismo los habitantes de este lugar parecían ser mejores en muchos aspectos a los Shinigami y a los Arrancar añadiéndole a este mundo lo que le hacía falta a las otras tres dimensiones (teniendo en cuenta al mundo de los vivos): Disciplina, convirtiendo al Schattenbereich en el mundo más seguro de todos los planos de existencia.

La ira de Ichigo hace un tiempo que se había esfumado, la presencia de Inoue lo había calmado y con sólo una conversación de unos minutos él ya había regresado a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se prometió a si mismo que en algún momento en el futuro iba a hacer pagar al pelirrojo hijo de puta.

Él y la portadora del Shun Shun Rikka pasearon por casi todo el palacio congelado, explorando cerca del sesenta por ciento de todo Silbern, por supuesto el otro cuarenta por ciento eran las habitaciones pertenecientes a los demás Sternritters y Soldats y los aposentos del Emperador.

"Inoue." llamó a la chica de cabello naranja oscuro que estaba a su lado. Ella volvió su vista al hombre que ama y lo miró expectante. "Ya es hora, dentro de poco comienza mi entrenamiento.

"¿Ya?" Parecía un poco triste. "…Quería seguir pasando el tiempo con Kurosaki-kun…" Murmuró para sí misma.

Ichigo no pareció darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Inoue y si lo hizo no dijo nada. Simplemente le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara, mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora que prácticamente decía 'no te preocupes, pasaremos más tiempo juntos después de acabar con mi entrenamiento.'

Ella tomó vacilante la mano de su amor y poco después se encontró siendo alzada por Ichigo como una princesa.

"Si te llevo llegaremos más rápido." Aseguró sonriendo, ella sólo pudo asentir ligeramente antes de que Ichigo se lanzara a máxima velocidad hacia la arena de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama" Soi-Fong balbuceó aterrorizada. No podía existir una peor persona para que escuchara las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. "Eso no es cierto. Y-Yo no siento nada por Kurosaki Ichigo, es s-sólo que-" La capitana del segundo escuadrón no pudo continuar su perorata debido a que fue interrumpida por las carcajadas estruendosas de Yoruichi.

Después de que la morena recuperó el aliento exclamó divertida. "¡Mi pequeña abeja está enamorada!"

"S-se equivoca Yoruichi-sama, yo no-" La heredera de la familia Fong trató de defenderse pero nuevamente fue cortada por su maestra.

"No te avergüences Soi-Fong. Está bien que te guste un chico, y si te digo la verdad a mí también me atrae ese sexy mocoso." La Shihouin se acercó a su antigua alumna y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros recargándose sobre ella.

"Pero créeme, vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para que te dé su atención… Después de todo tienes mucha competencia, puede que no lo parezca pero Ichigo es todo un casanova, ha logrado enamorar por lo menos a cuatro mujeres muy bellas y una de ellas es su hermana menor" Yoruichi se rió internamente. ¿Quién diría que ese mojigato lograría hacer eso inconscientemente?

"¡QUE NO ES ESO!" Soi-Fong explotó, molesta porque Yoruichi-sama no le prestaba atención cuanto intentaba refutar la idea de que ella sentía algo para el hijo de Shiba Isshin.

"¿Oh? Entonces ¿Qué es?" Cuestionó la mujer de cabello purpura.

Shaolin suspiró y le contó sobre la promesa que el Sotaicho le había hecho.

"Ya veo…" Yoruichi susurro mientras se sentaba en el techo de la casa sobre la que estaban. "Por lo que quieres deshacerte de Omaeda."

"Sí, ya no soporto tenerlo tanto tiempo cerca… De hecho he estado planeando enviarlo a una misión suicida, pero la división necesita de los fondos de una familia noble ya que las fuerzas de cautela son un ente completamente separado del Gotei 13, y los Shiba cubrirían muy bien la ausencia de Omaeda, por eso necesito a Kurosaki Ichigo" Explicó a la vez que sondeaba nuevamente los alrededores en busca de su objetivo, su percepción le permitía rastrear a través de toda la ciudad y todos los pueblos cercanos a Karakura, aun no encontraba nada.

A estas alturas, la mitad de los soldados que había traído con ella se habían dispersado por todo Japón, Corea y China…

"Te comprendo, Soi-Fong… Pero lamento decirte que no lo vas a encontrar" La pequeña capitana vio extrañada a su maestra.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Según Kisuke, hace dos Días Ichigo desapareció del mundo de los humanos sin dejar rastro alguno y hasta los momentos no tenemos ni idea de donde se encuentra" dijo la mujer gato.

"¿Cómo que no está en el mundo de los humanos? ¿Estás diciendo que está en la Soul Society o en Hueco Mundo?" La pequeña abeja preguntó, necesitaba toda la información posible sobre su paradero. Confiaba que lo que ella le dijera era verdad, Yoruichi-sama no le mentiría.

"No lo sabemos aún, bien podría estar el -Valle de los Gritos- o dios no lo quiera en el -Infierno-…" Yoruichi suspiró de cansancio. "Kisuke está buscando en todos lados por pistas que regalen su paradero, pero hasta los momentos no ha encontrado nada."

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

"Por nada en especial, sólo creí que ya que estás aquí la Sociedad de Almas no lo tiene y está tan cerca de dar con él como nosotros, así que me pareció que no había ningún problema en regalarte esta información." La mujer de cabello purpura se levantó y sacudió el polvo inexistente de sus leggins. "No vemos Soi-Fong. Tengo que regresar a la tienda, debo ayudar a Kisuke con la búsqueda."

La Comandante de la Onmitsukido no se despidió de su maestra, simplemente se quedó de pie por unos momentos, luego de que Yoruichi se alejara completamente del lugar Soi-Fong llamó a uno de los oficiales de las fuerzas de cautela. En poco tiempo en asesino silencioso apareció frente a su líder.

"Ve al Seireitei e infórmale a Yamamoto-Sotaicho que Kurosaki Ichigo no se encuentra más en el mundo de los vivos" Ordenó. "Que los otros continúen su búsqueda por el mundo humano de todos modos"

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Campo de Formación de los Sternritters

* * *

Ichigo se paró en frente del Grand master.

Estaba en posición de pelea, con su guardia en alto y su quincy cross sujeta firmemente en su mano izquierda, estaba listo para activarla y forjar su Arma Espiritual.

En unos meros momentos se estaría enfrentando al más poderoso de los descendientes de Yhwach.

Jugram por su parte se encontraba totalmente impasible, su mirada reflejaba estoicismo, incluso tenía con sus brazos ocultos por su capa de Sternritter.

Esperaba pacientemente que su oponente comenzara con la lucha.

Mientras que la más nueva adición a los caballeros de las estrellas se decidía por atacar, Haschwalth analizó lo mejor que pudo el perfil del chico de cabello naranja.

Según los datos suministrados por la Daten, Kurosaki Ichigo era un luchador que aprendía mejor sobre la marcha, aplicando en sus batallas todos los conocimientos básicos que se le suministraba anteriormente, ganando de esta manera la experiencia que necesita para dominar a la perfección esas técnicas.

Asimismo él también captaba muy rápido los fundamentos esenciales para la realización de cada habilidad que se le enseñaba. Esto lo demostró al aprender el Bankai y el Shunpo en un total de tres días de formación, cuando por lo general a Shinigamis considerados como prodigios les tomaba alrededor de cinco a diez años en hacer tal cosa.

En la actualidad el potencial de guerra sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a utilizar este lado de su patrimonio puesto que los cimientos de como pelear como un monje de la destrucción ya había sido entregado a él a través de Ishida Uryuu, por lo tanto él único entrenamiento formal que recibiría sería una o dos batallas de práctica… A partir de ahí, su majestad lo comenzaría a enviar en misiones reales antes del comienzo de la guerra.

El Kurosaki optó por no alargar más el estancamiento y se precipitó a su oponente. Él sabía que esto le iba a costar, no debía lanzarse hacia su enemigo sin estar debidamente preparado pero no podía esperar más.

Apareció detrás del quincy rubio y con un movimiento fluido lanzó una patada giratoria potenciada por el Blut Arterie, apuntó directamente a la cabeza, no debía retenerse, no importaba que esto fuera un entrenamiento, con su experiencia con Urahara-san y con Ginjo, él entendido por las malas que si se contenía iba a terminar con heridas incapacitantes y muy muy dolorosas.

Ichigo gruño cuando su ataque fue detenido casualmente por su contrincante. Jugram había atrapado la pierna del Kurosaki antes de que conectara con su cabeza y con un movimiento suave de su brazo, envió al Ex Fullbringer hacia el otro lado del campo de formación.

Kurosaki se giró en el aire y con una voltereta aterrizó con algo de elegancia sobre el suelo.

' _¡Maldición! Es demasiado fuerte'_ Exclamó en su mente, tratando de procesar la diferencia abismal de sus poderes. _'Estoy seguro que ese ataque podría haber matado con facilidad a un Número… Pero ni siquiera se inmutó.'_ Si bien con esa patada no les habría hecho un rasguño a enemigos de la talla de Ulquiorra, esperaba por lo menos acertar el golpe.

' _Enfrentarme a él en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo queda descartado, entonces.'_ Ichigo con rapidez trajo a la existencia a su Arma Espiritual.

"Ya veo. Es cierto que eres una persona muy analítica." Jugo felicitó. Ichigo no entendió la razón de esa alabanza y aparentemente reflejó su incredulidad en su rostro, ya que el líder de los Sternritter se explicó mejor "Te diste cuenta que te sería imposible sobrellevar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo, por lo que decidiste enfrentarme en una lucha de esgrima."

Haschwalth llevó su mano derecha a su espada y lentamente la desenvaino. "Fue una deducción bastante acertada, luchar de otra manera te condenaría a una estrepitosa derrota." La mano derecha del emperador no estaba alardeando, esas palabras no fueron nacidas de la arrogancia, eran simplemente la cruda y cruel verdad.

"¡Sí claro!" Ichigo respondió sarcásticamente. "Muchos han dicho lo mismo que tú -No podrás vencerme- -Es imposible que pierda ante alguien como tú- Déjame decirte algo a todos ellos les he pateado el culo" Dijo con una sonrisa.

En vez de contestar con palabras, el gran maestro decidió regresar al combate. Se abalanzó sobre el quincy de cabello naranja, chocando sus armas con una fuerza descomunal.

Ichigo se vio obligado a estar a la defensiva, esquivando y bloqueando una andanada de cortes de espada, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior.

Redirigió todo el reishi que pudo a sus piernas y a sus vasos sanguíneos. Debía evitar ser golpeado por esa espada a como dé lugar, estaba seguro que si llegaba a conectar con su piel terminaría por atravesar su defensa y no quería perder un brazo.

Cada vez que ambas armas espirituales chocaban entre sí provocaban una pequeña onda de choque e Ichigo sentía esto muy bien, su cuchillo de trinchera amenazaba con romperse.

' _Demonios esto parece un deja vu… Me siento como si estuviera peleando contra Ulquiorra o Byakuya nuevamente'_ Maldijo en su mente.

Ese pequeño momento de desconcentración fue aprovechado por Jugo quien lo utilizó para conectarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con el mango de la espada.

"¡GAAH!" El aire de los pulmones del chico fue expulsado por la fuerza, obligándolo a arrodillarse y a sostener el sitio donde recibió el golpe a la vez que intentaba hacer que el gas vital entrara de nuevo en su sistema.

"Levántate, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aún no hemos terminado" El Quincy más poderoso apareció dentro de la visión de Ichigo, apuntando el borde de sus espada hacia el cuello del Ex sustituto. "Demuestra el poder que hizo que su majestad te colocara entre los Potenciales Especiales de Guerra."


	9. Erste Jagdausflug

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** Erste Jagdausflug.

* * *

"Ellas son, ¿verdad?" Una figura regordeta, envuelta en una capa negra con su rostro siendo cubierto por una máscara blanca y negra preguntó. "Las hermanas de ese monstruo…"

"Si, definitivamente lo son… Y ellas van a ser la carnada perfecta" Un hombre delgado, vestido de la misma forma que su compañero, respondió.

"Si las capturamos… Kurosaki Ichigo vendrá, liberara a esa bestia y destruirá para nosotros la puerta de ese maldito lugar. ¡Por fin seremos libres!" Exclamo, mientras ambos veían a las niñas moverse cautelosamente por la vía, examinando cada lugar en busca de sus perseguidores.

"Jojo, ¡Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos siguiéndolas!" Alabó de forma burlona su abultado camarada. "¡Vamos a atacarlas!"

"Es cierto, ya se percataron… Sin embargo aún no podemos hacerles nada, hay demasiados Segadores de Almas en la zona y no queremos llamar su atención, sólo la de Kurosaki Ichigo" Suspiró molesto, quería terminar con este plan lo más rápido posible, quería dejar -ese maldito lugar- cuanto antes.

"Por ahora, dejémosles un pequeño regalo" Declaró a la vez que destrozaba con sus dedos una pequeña pastilla de color blanco hecha de partículas espirituales: Cebo Hollow.

"Regresemos." Ordenó, girándose en dirección contraria a las Kurosaki y abrió un portal que lo regresaría a -ese lugar- Ellos sólo podían estar en este mundo por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de que –ellos- vengan a buscarlos.

"Por supuesto, XXXXXX-sama" respondió.

Ambos ignoraron el estridente rugido de los múltiples huecos apareciendo simultáneamente en el mundo de los humanos. Esa carnada en especial tenía una increíble cantidad de reishi concentrado, fácilmente podría llamar a varios Adjuchas y a una manada de Gillian.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, tú vas a ser la persona que nos regrese nuestra libertad…"

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern, Campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

"¡Coghh!" Ichigo tosió sangre como consecuencia de una patada en el estómago que le había encajado Jugram.

' _¡Demonios! Esto es imposible… ¡Ese bastardo debe ser mucho más poderoso que Ulquiorra!'_

El Kurosaki estaba siendo apaleado terriblemente en este combate de entrenamiento. Por más que se esforzara, por más poder que colocara detrás de sus ataques, él no había sido capaz de conectarle bien ni un sólo golpe a Haschwalth, todos era desviados o esquivados por el rubio.

' _¿Puede que su poder esté a la altura de Aizen antes de que se fusionará con el Hogyoku…? ¿O es más poderoso que eso?'_ Reflexionó,ese era un pensamiento bastante abrumador, el pensar que exista alguien que pudiera compararse con tal demonio era aterrador, pero más que nada era algo calmante, tener de su lado ese nivel de poder para la próxima guerra casi aseguraba su victoria.

"¡Getsuga Tensho!" Rugió Ichigo, inundado su spirit weapon con todo el reishi que pudo reunir y lo potenció con su Blut Arterie. Esta vez no se había contenido, osciló el cuchillo con toda la amplitud que fue capaz sin debilitar el ataque, tratando de agobiar al estoico Sternritter en una clara demostración de desesperación.

Por su parte la 'B' original lo detuvo casualmente con su espada, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. "Eso no es suficiente Kurosaki Ichigo, este ataque es demasiado débil." Comentó impasible.

Haschwalth desvió el Getsuga con un swing fluido de su espada, enviándolo de regreso al quincy de cabello naranja.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Getsuga Tensho!" Canceló el ataque que había lanzado anteriormente con otro de igual potencia.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una batalla cuesta arriba, la fatiga estaba alcanzando demasiado pronto a Ichigo y sus piernas y brazos ardían por el abuso de una técnica que no había perfeccionado todavía…

' _¡Demonios! ¡No tardaré en quedarme sin reiatsu! y este maldito guante que Haschwalth me dio está haciéndome más complicado recolectar el reishi.'_

* * *

 **Tribunas de los Campos de entrenamiento**

* * *

Berenice Gabrielli miró desde las gradas al chico que definitivamente se va a llevar a la cama en un futuro no muy lejano, sólo tenía que sortear un obstáculo particularmente difícil de cabello castaño-rojizo y podría tenerlo para sí misma.

Ella observaba atentamente todos los movimientos del joven, cada paso de Hirenkyaku, cada corte con su espada, golpe o patada… Vio con expectativa sus ataques especiales, la fuerza detrás de ellos y la fluidez de cada acción, sin dejar aperturas ni desperdiciar acciones.

 **¡Era simplemente sublime!**

Si bien estaba perdiendo horrendamente, nadie de la audiencia podía negar lo lejos que ha llegado contra un oponente de la talla del Grand master, en especial sin usar el Vollständig.

Ninguno de los Sternritters podría ponerle una buena pelea al líder de los caballeros de las estrellas, con excepción de la Schutzstaffel claro está. Haschwalth era simplemente un monstruo, él era la otra parte de su majestad, el quincy más poderoso nacido en los últimos mil años y definitivamente no era un enemigo que podrías esperar vencer, por lo menos no estando solo.

Sin embargo Ichigo estaba manteniendo el ritmo de gran manera.

Gabrielli vio con estrellitas en los ojos al Playboy esquivar por los pelos los ataques de su superior y rodar sobre su propio cuerpo para luego alejarse con intenciones de recuperar el aliento.

Ella estaba extasiada y podría incluso decir que un poco excitada, sí, él era un hombre que deseaba tener en su cama y en su vida… Con cada minuto que lo veía luchar, su locura por él aumentaba más y más.

"¡Ánimo Kurosaki-Kun! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Demuéstrale tu poder!" Berenice fue sacada de sus pensamientos poco éticos por los gritos de apoyo que Inoue soltaba.

La Sternritter de cabello marrón-rojizo estaba sentada unas filas más abajo que ella, un poco más cerca de la arena de batalla. Agitaba su brazo derecho sobre ella mientras usaba su mano izquierda para simular un megáfono rodeando su boca.

Ichigo se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar a Inoue y volteó a ver a su amiga. Dejó caer su permanente ceño fruncido y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, acción que le detuvo el corazón a más de un ochenta por ciento de las mujeres Quincy en las gradas, las demás o eran lesbianas o estaban demasiado enamoradas de alguien como para prestarle atención a Ichigo.

Después de eso continuó con su entrenamiento con lo que parecía una mayor motivación, de hecho parecía que su fuerza había crecido significativamente después de las palabras de ánimo de 'The Healing'.

"*Sigh*… Veo que hacerlo mío va a costarme mucho más de lo que había pensado" Berenice suspiró, aceptando que Orihime tenía actualmente la ventaja en la carrera por el corazón del Kurosaki.

Después de unos instantes la Sternritter 'Q' se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentada la nueva 'H'. Ella quería hablar con alguien sobre asuntos mundanos (de hombres principalmente) y no importaba si era rivales en el amor pero Orihime era la Sternritter más agradable que ha conocido y sus conversaciones eran entretenidas… Aunque probablemente terminen hablando sobre una determinada fresa.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

"¡¿Q-qué…?!" Murmuró Karin al ver hacia el cielo, donde había sentido una enorme presión espiritual "¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?!" Justo encima de ellas el cielo estaba rompiéndose… ¡Rompiéndose!

Detrás de las grietas podía verse una masa negra de Reishi inestable. "¿Eso es lo que Ryuuken-sensei llamó como –Garganta-?" Yuzu preguntó mientras se aferraba a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo.

"Sí, eso parece…" La pelinegra afirmó. "Lo que significa que se acercan Hollow poderosos"

Karin salió del apretón de su hermana, y rápidamente convocó su Heilig Bogen. "¡Yuzu prepárate para luchar! ¡Pondremos a prueba nuestras habilidades!"

La Kurosaki más joven asintió algo nerviosa, a la vez que forjaba su arco y de forma inconsciente activó su Blut. Ésta iba a ser la primera vez que luchaba de verdad… y estaba asustada, pero no dejaría que el miedo la domine, ella demostraría que puede defenderse sola y es más que capaz de estar al lado de su muy muy amando hermano mayor.

 **RROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR-**

La máscara del primer Hollow comenzó a mostrarse, tenía una apariencia más bien genérica con algunos atisbos de rasgos animales pero antes de que saliera completamente por el portal Karin soltó una poderosa flecha santa que impactó de lleno en la bestia destruyendo su alma completamente.

"¡UNO SÍ!" La marimacha celebro su primer hueco asesinado, a pesar de que era uno muy débil que no había llegado aún a la etapa menos.

"...Cinco, seis, siete, ocho… Karin-chan apresúrate a acabar con ellos antes de que inunden la ciudad" Yuzu reprendió a su hermana por desconcentrarse en medio de una lucha. Ella estaba lanzado flecha tras flecha, cada una con el poder suficiente para acabarlos pero sin desperdiciar el Reishi y manteniendo su resistencia prácticamente intacta.

Karin vio sorprendida a su linda hermanita… _'¿No se supone que Yuzu estaba nerviosa antes de comenzar…? ¿Por qué ahora parece que hacer esto es natural para ella?'_

"Karin-chan ¿me vas a dejar todo el trabajo a mí?" Preguntó retóricamente la menor de las hermanas. Sobrepasando ya los treinta Hollow aniquilados.

"C-cierto" La pelinegra regresó su atención al cielo buscando objetivos, no fue muy complicado ya que toda el área estaba repleta de huecos.

Ella inhalo profundamente, concentrándose. Agarró la cuerda de su Heilig Bogen y la estiró, creando una flecha santa en el progreso. Activó el Blut Arterie y comenzó a reunir partículas espirituales en su hombro derecho.

Soltó lentamente el aire que había tomado. "¡Licht Regen!" Rugió dejando libre su flecha que al salir del arco se dividió en múltiples proyectiles.

Ella había aprendido esta técnica viendo e imitando a Ishida… por supuesto, ella apenas podía crear unas cien flechas simultáneamente, las cuales eran algo más débiles que las que por lo general hacía, pero cumplirían el trabajo.

Las Heilig Pfeil volaron rápidamente, cada una impactando en un Hollow asegurando su destrucción.

"¡E-eso es hacer trampa Karin-chan!" Yuzu hizo un puchero, ella no podía hacer eso.

"No, no lo es. Yo sólo estoy utilizando las técnicas que he aprendido, que tú aun no lo puedas hacer no es mi culpa" Regresó el argumento con facilidad.

"Mou… Eso sigue siendo injusto, Karin-chan" Se quejó y al mismo tiempo disparo tres flechas de reishi a la vez acabando con un hueco que se había colado peligrosamente cerca de ellas.

"No te molestes por eso Yuzu, pronto lo aprenderás" La pelinegra aseguró tratando de animar a su hermana, a ella no le gustaba hacerla entristecer.

Para los siguientes diez minutos se mantuvieron en un mismo plan, eliminando todo Hollow que tenían a la vista. En ese tiempo Karin destruyó a unos doscientos Huecos más mientras que Yuzu por su parte acabó con otros ciento cincuenta, más o menos.

"¿Por qué aparecieron tantos a la vez?" Karin preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Alguien los trajo" Ishida especuló o más bien afirmó, no podría ser algo más. "Pero es la primera vez que siento un cebo tan potente, no tardaran en llegar los 'menos grande' y los 'Adjuchas'"

Uryuu estaba de pie sobre el tejado de una casa con una vista perfecta hacia las hermanas de Kurosaki. Él se estaba asegurando que no se hicieran daño mientras exterminaban Hollows, él no había intervenido debido a que esta situación les serviría como una buena práctica, incluso él había pensado que sería una buena idea hacer uso de un cebo para atraer huecos para ellas en unos días pero al parecer alguien se le adelantó.

"¿Fuiste tú, Ryuuken?" Ishida cuestionó a su padre, quien estaba a su lado viendo luchar a Yuzu con una mirada de orgullo paternal plantado en su rostro, cosa que molesto a más no poder al pelinegro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" El medico contestó con otra pregunta, sin siquiera mirar a su hijo. Tenía su mente más enfocada en ver al pequeño clon de Masaki hacer lo que mejor se les da a los Quincy. _'Es tan parecida a su madre… incluso sus expresiones y gestos al luchar son los mismos.'_

"Tch." Uryuu no dijo nada, prefiriendo buscar por la zona al responsable de esto. No tuvo mucha suerte ya que el Reishi de la carnada y el Reiatsu de los huecos entorpecían sus sentidos.

"¡Ishida!"

"¿Uh? ¿Esa voz?" Uryuu giró su cabeza en la dirección de donde se originó ese grito. "Sado-kun." Saludó.

El Yasutora estaba sobre una casa cerca al sitio en el que él estaba de pie. Chad tenía su Fullbring activado, cubriendo su brazo derecho.

El mexicano saltó con Bringer Light acercándose al Quincy.

"Ha pasado un tiempo."

"Sí, un par de días." Ishida había estado últimamente muy inmerso en su formación y la de Karin, llegando hasta el punto de faltar a la escuela, cosa que era inconcebible para él a no ser que estén en medio de una guerra o algo parecido.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" El moreno estaba algo perdido, esta situación era la misma que hace poco menos de dos años en el enfrentamiento entre Ichigo e Ishida. "¿Tú los trajiste?"

Ishida no respondió, se limitó a ver a lo lejos a las niñas arreglárselas contra la manada de almas en pena.

Chad al ver que Uryuu no hacía nada, desechó el 'Brazo Derecho de Gigante' y comenzó a seguir los movimientos de las hermanas de su mejor amigo. Si esto era un ejercicio para que ellas se hicieran más fuertes, él no interferiría.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada hasta que. "Hay cuatro Shinigamis ocultándose cerca de aquí." Declaró Ryuuken suavemente, para que sólo ellos lo escucharan.

De inmediato Uryuu y Chad tensaron sus cuerpos en espera de un ataque. Desde que la Soul Society se volvió en un enemigo de Ichigo (otra vez), ellos junto al resto de compañeros de Kurosaki se convirtieron en posibles objetivos también.

"Relájense… Si no han atacado hasta ahora, quiere decir que sólo son simples observadores y por lo que puedo sentir no son para nada fuertes, ninguno llega al nivel de un Teniente." Aseguró el peliblanco.

Y así lo hicieron, aunque se mantuvieron alertas por si acaso intentaban algo gracioso.

' _Nos están vigilando a nosotros… Eso quiere decir que en la Sociedad de Almas ya se dieron cuenta que Kurosaki fue rescatados por quincies y piensan que fuimos Ryuuken y yo…'_ Ishida teorizó. _'Tch… Esto es malo, Kurosaki-san y Yuzu-san están mostrando abiertamente que pertenecen a nuestra raza. No tardaran mucho en unir los cabos sueltos y entender lo que eso significa.'_

"…Kurosaki, creo que sería mejor que te lleves a tus hermanas contigo a Silbern, el mundo humano poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros podremos vivir nunca más…" Uryuu murmuró para sí mismo. Tener a las Kurosaki en el mundo de los vivos por más tiempo podría ser potencialmente peligroso… Existía una muy alta posibilidad que el Gotei trece decidiera atacar a las niñas con el fin de atraer a Ichigo.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern, Campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

Jugram observó apático al Kurosaki jadeando de cansancio frente a él.

Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo respirando erráticamente, pero por extraño que parezca se logró mantener hasta ese momento sin ninguna herida incapacitante o potencialmente mortal… únicamente recibió golpes secos que dejaron feos moretones y una que otra cortada hecha por la spirit weapon de Haschwalth.

Llevaban ya varias horas continuas de entrenamiento, en las cuales el potencial de guerra especial demostró la monstruosa cantidad de poder bruto que poseía. Si el joven de cabello anaranjado tuviese más experiencia y tiempo dentro del Wandenreich, Jugo no dudaría en recomendarlo ante su majestad para elevarlo a un puesto en la Schutzstaffel.

Sin embargo, eso aún no era suficiente. Kurosaki en el tiempo que llevaban entrenando no había mostrado ni la remota posibilidad de haber logrado el Vollständig (No es que Haschwalth esperaba que lo lograra con una sola sesión de formación).

"Eso es todo, Kurosaki Ichigo…" El rubio sentencio a la vez que envainaba su espada europea. "Hemos acabado por hoy." Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección al edifico principal, regresaría con su majestad y le informaría del desempeño de su nuevo soldado.

Sus pensamientos sobre este ejercicio eran algo contradictorios. Por una parte fueron satisfactorios, Kurosaki llegó más lejos que cualquier Sternritter fuera de la guardia real podría… Pero, por otro lado, él quería que Ichigo fuese más de un reto, que mejorara más rápido y que activara por primera vez la forma final Quincy en este entrenamiento… Quería que demostrara la razón de la fe de su majestad en él.

"Aún no… Aún no ha acabado esto"

Jugram se detuvo al sentir el choque de presión espiritual detrás de él. Volteó lentamente su rostro y comentó cortantemente. "Sí, ya terminamos, no estás en condiciones de continuar-"

Sin dejarlo terminar su declaración Ichigo se lanzó hacia el líder de los Sternritter con una cantidad exorbitante de reishi rodeándolo, gran parte de esas partículas fueron dirigidas al arma espiritual para hacerla más nítida y filosa.

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Emitió un rugido de batalla cortando en diagonal con su cuchillo de trinchera al cuerpo de su contrincante.

El quincy más poderoso fue tomado por sorpresa ante la potencia y velocidad del ataque y a pesar de sus increíbles reflejos no logró esquivar, permitiendo que la espada impactara contra su pecho.

Ichigo sonrió burlonamente y se mofó. "Ja, parece que sí puedo cortarte… Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a este maldito guante."

Haschwalth se llevó la mano derecha hacia la herida recién hecha, deslizando sus dedos por la laceración en su pecho que no era muy profunda gracias al Blut y precisamente por eso mismo no sangraba.

Después de unos segundos una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y con una voz llena de lo que parecía locura rugió. "¡Veo que puedes continuar, Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Está bien sigamos con esta patética excusa de una batalla!" Y saliéndose totalmente de su personaje se precipitó hacia Ichigo atacando ferozmente al peli naranja.

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

"Karin-chan… ¿E-eso es lo que creo que es?" Yuzu masculló entre sus dientes en un estado de Shock.

"S-sí…" La pelinegra contestó estando igual que su hermana. "Un Menos Grande."

Saliendo de la rasgadura del cielo estaba el Hollow más grande que habían visto las hermanas Kurosaki en su corta vida. Medía fácilmente el doble de la atura de un edificio típico y el aura que emanaba aterrorizaba a las pobres chicas.

Ellas gastaron mucho de sus presiones espirituales para aniquilar a la andanada de bestias que salían de la garganta, y ahora estaban exhaustas, sin casi nada de poder espiritual, enfrentándose al hueco más poderoso que ha llegado al mundo humano recientemente.

"Y-Yuzu… crea la flecha más poderosa que puedas, yo haré lo mismo… Disparemos al mismo tiempo." Karin medio ordenó.

Uryuu estuvo a punto de interferir. Un menos grande sería demasiado para las pequeñas Kurosaki, sin embargo antes de que desapareciera en un salto una mano se posó en su hombro para detenerlo.

"Déjalas Ishida" Fue Chad el que habló. "Ellas pueden encargarse, son hermanas de Ichigo después de todo" Aseguró.

"¡Pero Kurosaki se enfrentó a uno por primera vez cuando tenía quince! ¡Ellas apenas tienen trece!" Ishida no estaba del todo seguro en permitirles enfrentarlo.

"La primera vez que Ichigo lucho con un menos carecía de conocimientos y hasta ese momento él no tenía un maestro que le enseñara como pelear… Ten fe en que las entrenaste bien y que podrán hacerse cargo" Sado-kun se veía totalmente seguro de sus palabras y como él dijo, las hermanas de Kurosaki han mejorado sus habilidades a pasos agigantados… Ellas en estos momentos estarían muy por encima de como él e Ichigo estaban hace dos años.

"Está bien."

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern, Campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

Ichigo estaba contra las cuerdas, sólo podía retroceder y confiar en sus reflejos para mantenerse con sus miembros y su cabeza unidos a su cuerpo.

Desde el momento en que hirió a Haschwalth, este empezó a atacarlo más ferozmente. Sus cortes eran más viciosos y aplicaba más poder a cada golpe. Ya no parecía ser él mismo.

Kurosaki se defendió lo mejor pudo, obligando a su cuerpo a recolectar el reishi más frenéticamente y hacerlo pasar por su sistema circulatorio.

"¡Maldición!"

El Leiden Hant en su mano derecha hacía que las partículas espirituales a su alrededor fueran dispersadas lejos de su cuerpo, por lo tanto él debía forzar más a su alma para atraer al reishi.

Él ya estaba exhausto, su velocidad estaba disminuyendo y cada vez que su spirit weapon chocaba con la de Jugo una grieta aparecía sobre ella, no duraría mucho.

"¡Vamos Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?!" Jugram rugió oscilando su espada en dirección al hombro derecho de Ichigo.

En un movimiento desesperado Ichigo giró sobre su propio cuerpo salvándose apenas de perder el brazo. Saltó con un paso apresurado de Hirenkyaku alejándose unos metros del Grand master.

 ***CRACK***

"Uggh" Ichigo siseo al sentir un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha. El Hirenkyaku al ser una técnica de movimiento de alta velocidad, al igual que las otras, si no se hace adecuadamente podría terminar rompiéndose con facilidad los huesos de los miembros inferiores.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor Kurosaki formó un Heilig Bogen inestable y tensó la cuerda.

"¿Crees que eso servirá de algo?" Preguntó Haschwalth regresando un poco a su personalidad normal. "Tú control sobre el reishi está flaqueando." Observó

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Kurosaki sonrió a medias dejando libre la inestable flecha que tenía entre sus dedos.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos:** Karakura-Chou

* * *

 **¡RROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

El menos rugió de agonía como las dos flechas hechas por las Kurosaki impactaron en su máscara.

Poco a poco el masivo Hollow se desintegró en partículas espirituales quedando ningún rastró de él.

"Lo hicimos." Yuzu murmuró. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, estaba exhausta.

"Sí, lo vencimos." Karin se encontraba en un estado similar al de su gemela.

Pocos segundos después, ambas fueron reclamadas por la dulce inconciencia.

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern, Campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

Haschwalth se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del Sternritter con el que compartía su Schrift. Él estaba bastante herido, la combinación de los golpes y cortes que recibió durante el entrenamiento formaban un extraño collage sobre su piel…

Jugram por su parte sólo mostraba dos insignificantes cortes, uno en su pecho hecho por la Spirit Weapon de chico y el otro era una pequeña laceración producto de la flecha que lanzó hace poco.

Kurosaki había perdido totalmente la dirección del ataque, de hecho la Heilig Pfeil paso cerca de treinta centímetros de su cara y terminó por golpear el muro al otro lado de la arena, pero al parecer el poder detrás de ella fue tan grande como para aun así herirlo.

"Hmmp… Fuiste tan lejos como para utilizar todo el poder que te quedaba en ese ataque… Por eso era tan inestable…" Jugram suspiró, este chico estaba loco, él era probablemente el único que llegaría hasta el punto de hacer algo que terminó literalmente por destrozarle el brazo en un combate de entrenamiento.

"Healing" Haschwalth llamó. Ella ya estaba a mitad de camino entre las tribunas y el cuerpo de Kurosaki.

"Hazte cargo." No tuvo que decir nada más, ella inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Con un paso de Hirenkyaku desapareció en dirección a sus aposentos.

Gabrielli observó cómo Orihime curaba al LadyKiller. Estaba sorprendida, su habilidad era de otro mundo, era por mucho la mejor técnica curativa que ella había visto nunca, Giselle no le llegaba ni a los talones a la Sternritter de cabello naranja.

"¿No estás preocupada por él?" Berenice preguntó, eso le parecía extraño, estaba claro que Inoue estaba enamorada de Kurosaki pero ni siquiera se inmutó cuando este perdió la conciencia… y el brazo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?" Ella parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos y no escucho la pregunta de 'Q'.

"Creo que te vez muy calmada…" Ella parecía no entender aún. "Quiero decir… Tienes sentimientos por él ¿Verdad? Pensé que tal vez…"

"Ah… Sí… Eso" Orihime se sonrojó y balbuceó un poco, pero rápidamente se calmó y regresó su mirada al cuerpo en curación de Ichigo.

"Por supuesto que me preocupo… pero esto ya no me sorprende, es muy común que Kurosaki-kun se hiera de esta forma, por eso… yo me prometí a mí misma que me fortalecería hasta el punto en que no importa la herida que gane Kurosaki-kun pueda ser capaz de rechazarla de su cuerpo… Incluso si tengo que regresarlo de la muerte."

'The Question' miró a la nueva Sternritter con asombro y sonrió levemente. Ella de verdad estaba muy enamorada de Ichigo, ella cambió y se hizo fuerte sólo para él, era algo muy hermoso… _'Creo que cada vez estoy más lejos de tenerlo solo para mí… ¿A Inoue no le importara compartirlo?'_

"Bien. Los primeros auxilios ya están hechos." Inoue anunció. El cuerpo de Kurosaki seguía bastante destrozado pero su muñón ya no sangraba y las peores heridas estaban parcialmente cerradas.

"Gabrielli-san ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a nuestra habitación?" Orihime pidió.

Ella aceptó y con cuidado levantó a Ichigo sobre su espalda y comenzó su camino hasta los aposentos de los dos nuevos caballeros de las estrellas.

"Haschwalth-sama"

Jugram fue recibido por su sirvienta en el momento que entró a su habitación, cosa que lo sorprendió ligeramente, ella debería estar vigilando a Ishida Uryuu y a las hermanas menores de Kurosaki. Luego que ella le trajera la noticia que los Ishida se estaban encargando de entrenar a Yuzu y Karin, 'The Balance' le ordenó nuevamente a su fiel maid encargarse de mantenerlos vigilados para asegurarse que nada les pasara a las chicas mientras Uryuu y ellas se unían al imperio… así que era extraño que haya regresado tan pronto

"¿Algo ocurrió en el mundo de los Humanos?" Preguntó mientras desechaba su traje de Sternritter dañado.

Lo más probable es que la Sociedad de Almas se tomara en serio la desaparición de Kurosaki y se colocara a buscarlo o tal vez pasó algo referente a los quincies que aún viven en el mundo de los vivos.

"Una gran cantidad de Segadores de Almas de la Onmitsukido entro al mundo de los vivos ayer por la noche…" Ella caminó hasta su amo para recibir la prenda dañada, para luego lanzarla al conducto de la basura.

Haschwalth ya lo suponía, la Sociedad de Almas estaba empezando a desesperarse y enviaron a un régimen especial de soldados para dar con el paradero de su fugitivo, esa información era valiosa ya que confirmaba sus pensamientos sobre el comportamiento de los trece escuadrones de guarias de la corte… pero algo le hacía pensar que eso no era todo.

"Además hoy por la mañana cientos de Huecos fueron atraídos a Karakura-Chou por un potente cebo Hollow… Un cebo que no fue hecho dentro del Wandenreich." Dijo monótonamente a la vez que le entregaba a su maestro un uniforme nuevo.

"¿Fueron los Ishida?" Esa era una posibilidad real, tal vez Uryuu lo utilizó para entrenar a Yuzu y Karin, después de todo él ya había hecho algo parecido hace dos años para retar a Kurosaki a un duelo

"No, ellos también estaban buscando al culpable." Su criada respondió mansamente.

"Ya veo…" perezosamente se colocó la gabardina nueva. "Se lo informaré a Su Majestad… Has hecho un buen trabajo y ya no necesito que regreses al mundo de los vivos, enviaré a otro Soldat… Tomate un merecido descanso y espérame hasta que regrese… te lo recompensaré cuando llegue."


	10. 始まります！地獄へ堕

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No poseo ningún contenido de Bleach. El mundo de Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** "始まります！地獄へ堕"

* * *

 **RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

El rugido de agonía de múltiples huecos muriendo a la vez inundó las calles de la ciudad de Karakura. Miles de Hollow cayeron en una sola oleada de flechas de luz y grandes láseres de reiatsu condensado.

"Parece que eso es todo." Señaló Ishida dejando dispersar su arco espiritual y regresando a una postura relajada. "Es increíble que un cebo atrajera tal cantidad de huecos poderosos al mundo humano…"

El cebo que él había utilizado hace casi dos años apenas pudo atraer a un par de cientos Hollows de nivel bajo y sólo un Gillian, en cambio el que se activó este día provocó la llegada de unos treinta Menos Grande y tres Adjuchas… Nada muy complicado pero preocupante de todos modos.

"…" Sado-kun manteniendo su personalidad tranquila no dijo nada, limitándose a recoger a Yuzu y Karin del lugar en donde se habían desmallado por el cansancio y agotamiento de reiryoku. Las sostuvo a ambas bajo sus brazos, preparándose para saltar al terreno de las velocidades supersónicas y llevarlas a la Clínica Kurosaki en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Tsk-" Ishida se quejó. Él por unos momentos había acumulado toda su concentración en su habilidad para rastrear la presión espiritual, en busca de un rastro inusual de reiatsu ya sea quincy o shinigami, no importaba lo que fuera, sólo que le diera pie para iniciar una búsqueda, algo que lo ayudara a encontrar a los responsables de esta oleada de Hollows. Sin embargo, no logró hallar absolutamente nada, todo atisbo de poder fue camuflado por el reiatsu de los cientos de huecos que llegaron al mundo de los vivos hace escasos minutos.

Al poco tiempo se rindió… No tenía caso, era inútil rastrearlos por hoy, deberá estar alerta de ahora en adelante por si algo inusual ocurría.

Caminó hasta Sado-kun y tomó a Karin en sus brazos con el fin de ayudar al gigante mexicano a cargar a las hermanas de Kurosaki. No es como si él necesitara ayuda, pero él no quería aprovecharse de su amigo y dejarlo llevar a ambas a su hogar… eso y que no quería parecer un inútil debilucho.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Ryuuken?" Cuestionó.

A Uryuu le intrigaba la forma en que su padre pensaba actuar de ahora en adelante. ¿Quizás él se involucraría más en el mundo sobrenatural que en el pasado?… Después de todo la hija de Masaki Kurosaki estaba irremediablemente interesada de llegar al lado de su hermano en lo que estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que sería una guerra entre este –Silbern- y la Soul Society.

"¿Qué pienso hacer?… Esa es una pregunta estúpida Uryuu" El médico respondió sarcástico a la vez que acomodaba la montura de sus lentes sobre su rostro. "Voy a regresar al trabajo, no soy un estudiante despreocupado como tú, yo sí tengo deberes que atender y pacientes a los que ver."

Típico de él, nada le importaba más que su maldito trabajo y el dinero que éste le producía… Era por cosas como estas que Ishida aborrecía por completo la medicina como una profesión. Esto y lo que le vio hacer a al cadáver de su amorosa madre Kanae poco después de su muerte.

El albino anduvo unos metros en dirección hacia el hospital y se detuvo, giró su rostro al lugar donde Uryuu y Chad se encontraban y con una mirada seria declaró "Asegúrense de que lleguen a salvo a su casa… No querrán saber lo que Kurosaki y su hijo les harán si eso no pasa… Por supuesto, no lo dudes ni por un momento Uryuu… yo también te castigare si algo les llega pasar mientras están bajo tu cuidado."

Ishida observó con desprecio a su padre mientras este desaparecía en un rápido paso de Hirenkyaku.

"*Sigh*…" Suspiró con frustración, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le estaba cobrando peaje, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esta mierda… Debería buscar una forma de llegar a Silbern urgentemente, necesitaba hablar con Kurosaki y obtener un esquema completo de la situación.

"Vamos Sado-kun" Pidió a la vez que caminaba suavemente hacia la Clínica. Una vez que dejaran a las niñas en su casa él iría al campo de entrenamiento, su poder y resistencia habían aumentado significativamente en los últimos días y creía que ya era hora de intensificar el nivel de sus prácticas… Tal vez sería buena idea invitar a Sado-kun, necesitaba un compañero de entrenamiento que esté cerca de su fuerza, o por lo menos más que las chicas.

"Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado" No habían dado ni diez pasos cuando una voz conocida los llamó.

Era definitivo, este día fue una completa bazofia. Detuvo su andar y se giró hacia la voz. Con la calma que definitivamente no tenía, preguntó.

"¿Qué ocurrió para que una capitana del Gotei trece se aparezca por el mundo de los vivos, Soi-Fong-san?" Trató de parecer lo más cortés posible, porque estaba seguro que actualmente lo único que deseaba hacer era destruir a cada uno de ellos… a esos Shinigamis que decidieron eliminar de la ecuación a su salvador sólo por ser una -Potencial Amenaza- para la seguridad de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Si es por la destrucción de esos huecos… Debería decir que no es para nada mi culpa, yo sólo evitaba que los seres humanos fueran atacados, erradicando el problema antes de que algo malo ocurriera. En todo caso ustedes deberían enviar a segadores de almas más competentes en específico para esta ciudad tan saturada de reishi" Ishida intentó desviar lo mejor que pudo el tema de conversación que seguro ella tenía en mente.

Shaolin no se vio afectada por el desprecio evidente de Ishida Uryuu hacia las capacidades de los Shinigamis, simplemente lo ignoró y fue directo a lo que buscaba.

"No, de hecho eso no me incumbe en absoluto, tal problema es de ese blando de Ukitake… Sin embargo Ishida Uryuu algo que vi cuando recorría la cuidad mientras cumplía una misión especial me llamó la atención…"

El Quincy maldijo para sus adentros, tragó el nudo de su garganta y con una voz altiva habló "Oh?… ¿Y qué sería eso?"

Una sonrisa arrogante de victoria se arrastró por el rostro de la pequeña capitana. "Vi a esas dos mocosas luchar contra los primeros Hollow que llegaron hace unos momentos… es grandioso como ya tiene el poder para acabar con un menos grande… Parece que las has estado entrenado"

Chad e Ishida de forma inconsciente se movieron ligeramente preparándose para escapar, dejando de lado el hecho de que ninguno de los dos tenía la velocidad para hacerlo… luchar obviamente no era una opción, no en contra una capitana a la vez que cuidaban de Karin y Yuzu.

"Al parecer Kurosaki Ichigo no era un simple shinigami daiko como todos en el seireitei creíamos…"

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

"Muchas gracias Inoue…" Le dije esas palabras llenas de calidez rara de mi parte luego de que ella me curara… otra vez.

Ella parecía bastante seria, o quizás estaba muy concentrada en terminar el tratamiento, aunque únicamente le faltaba recuperar mi resistencia y rellenar mis reservorios de reiryoku… No, eso no era, su habilidad había avanzado hasta el punto que ya no necesitaba ni prestar atención a su Soten Kisshun.

"De no ser por ti habría colgado mi cruz, eres realmente alguien increíble." Decidí bromear un poco para aligerar el ambiente y sonreí para tratar de calmarla… "Bueno, al fin de cuentas siempre termino dependiendo de tu Shun Shun Rikka."

"Eso es porque Kurosaki-kun es muy imprudente cuando lucha, siempre terminas lastimándote" Aunque parezca extraño, Inoue estaba reprendiéndome, pero… la verdad es que me lo merezco. Era sólo un jodido entrenamiento y aun así me deje llevar hasta el punto de volarme uno de mis brazos, de no ser por ella sólo mi brazo izquierdo existiera en estos momentos.

Sin embargo no podía ayudarme a mi mismo, quería demostrarles a todos los demás Sternritters que soy alguien con quien no deben meterse, que soy alguien poderoso, que merezco el título que Jii-san me dio, odiaría que ellos comenzaran a tratarnos como los débiles del grupo. También tenía la intención de enseñarle a Haschwalth que soy alguien imprescindible e irremplazable para el Wandenreich, porque, mientras yo esté con vida nadie, Inoue está bajo mi protección y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá-

"… Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue detuvo mi línea de pensamiento abruptamente.

Se veía pensativa, la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos mostraba inseguridad y duda, a simple vista podía ver que algo la estaba carcomiendo.

"¿Qué ocurre Inoue?, Dime." Pedí suavemente a la vez que llevaba mi mano derecha hasta su mejilla, quería saber qué es lo que la tenía así.

"¿No te sientes a gusto en el Wandenreich?… ¿Quieres regresar a Karakura?"

Eso era plausible, ella vino hasta acá por mí y esto no es precisamente un paraíso, es únicamente un enorme cuartel militar dentro de una muy fría ciudad regida por un absurdamente poderoso gobernante, no es nada parecido a lo que estamos acostumbrados, este lugar no tiene la calidez y la felicidad que se podría obtener por vivir en el mundo de los vivos, en cambio este sitio le podría traer malos recuerdos sobre el tiempo que estuvo retenida en Hueco Mundo.

"N-no, no es que no me guste del todo" Ella refutó frenéticamente, moviendo con fiereza sus brazos para tratar de enfatizar su punto, luego agregó tímidamente en voz baja "En realidad no me importa mucho donde o como me encuentre mientras esté a tu lado, ayudándote en todo lo que pueda… siéndote útil, Kurosaki-kun"

Siendo sincero, en ese momento no logré entenderle muy bien ya que lo dijo tan suave que apenas pude escuchar algunas palabras… Sin embargo me sentí muy feliz en ese momento, no sé muy bien por qué.

Le pregunté que era entonces lo que la molestaba, ella se quedó pensando por unos momentos y luego me preguntó al mismo tiempo que tomaba con suavidad mi mano "… Kurosaki-kun t-tú vas a…"

Su mano temblaba, estaba muy nerviosa, estreché mi mano sobre la de ella con firmeza y suavidad, ella continuo "¿Kurosaki-kun vas a participar en la próxima guerra contra la sociedad de almas?"

"¿Eh?" ¿E-eso era todo?

*Sigh*… Bueno era entendible, Inoue siempre se preocupa mucho por todas y cada una de las personas que ella llegaba a conocer y tenemos muchos conocidos en el Seireitei, esa es una faceta que me gusta bastante de ella, su absoluta amabilidad incondicional (aunque algunas veces se extienda también a los que se suponen que son nuestros enemigos)

"Q-Quiero decir… Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Yachiru-chan, Zaraki-san… tenemos muchos amigos y tendremos que enfrentarlos en algún momento durante la guerra y… y no-"

"Inoue" La interrumpí, yo aún no quería pensar en eso y tampoco quiero que ella lo haga

"Trataré de evitar el luchar con ellos, yo no quiero atacarlos de ninguna forma…" me detuve para pensar en que decir para calmarla un poco "L-le pediré a Yhwach-Jiisan que prohíba hacerles mucho daño, q-quizás acepte."

"Y-ya veo, s-sí… Tal vez él apruebe esa petición" Inoue intentó parecer relajada. No funcionó, creo que ella no tiene dotes para la actuación.

Levanté la parte superior de mi cuerpo abruptamente. Me quede sentado en frente de Inoue y con rapidez la atraje hacia mi abrazándola como lo haría con mis hermanas cuando se despertaban a las tres de la madrugada asustadas por una pesadilla.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue intentó zafarse. No la dejé, y con cuidado comencé a acariciar lentamente su espalda.

"Inoue, yo sé lo difícil que va ser pelear con nuestros antiguos amigos, pero no tenemos otra opción" Hablé de la forma más tranquilizadora que pude, en estos momentos le agradecí a Yuzu hacerme practicar esto muy seguido cuando a lo largo de los últimos trece años.

"¿Por qué todo ocurrió de esta forma?" Ella sollozó en mi pecho. "¿Por qué ahora tenemos que ser enemigos de la Soul Society?"

"No podemos hacer nada, ellos fueron los que comenzaron…" Actualmente soy alguien buscado por el Gotei y si quiero la protección del Wandenreich tendré que luchar, ganarme un lugar de poder en el imperio y apelar por un respaldo para mis amigos, que sin duda serán un blanco para los shinigamis cuando se den cuenta que no van a poder encontrarme por más que me busquen.

Nos quedamos en esta posición por un largo rato, en un cómodo silencio.

Acaricié lentamente su cabeza y ella respondió acercándose más a mí hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y el aroma de su cabello lentamente me hacía pensar que mantenerme en esta posición para siempre sería una buena idea… Sin embargo un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

"Inoue… Hasta esta mañana estabas perfectamente bien, quiero decir, parecías bastante alegre incluso… ¿Qué hizo que de repente comenzaras a divagar sobre la guerra?" O más bien ¿quién fue que le contó sobre eso?, yo deliberadamente omití ese detalle cuando le hable sobre quedarnos en Silbern, después de todo ella no querría que entráramos en otro conflicto de ese tipo.

Ella pareció sobresaltarse un poco, pero rápidamente se recompuso, hizo una mueca como si pensara con mucha fuerza, parecía que no recordaba bien el cómo se enteró, luego hizo un gesto de entendimiento y respondió "M-mientras entrenabas con Haschwalth-san hablé un rato con Gabrielli-san y… bueno, ella me dijo que dentro de poco el Wandenreich entrará en una guerra a gran escala contra la Sociedad de Almas… y también me contó que con la potencia que tenemos actualmente, es muy posible que sea una batalla terriblemente unilateral… que… t-tal vez diezmemos con facilidad al Gotei"

Cuando escuche eso sentí como si una vena palpitara con fuerza en mi frente, podía sentir como mi enojo se desbordaba.

¡Oh, Creo que dentro de poco voy a tener una buena charla con Gabrielli!

* * *

Al otro lado de Silbern, La Sternritter 'Q' estaba tomando unas copas del whisky más caro que había en el mundo de las sombras en el bar principal del castillo luego de presenciar la sublime actuación de su –crush- en su entrenamiento con el Grand master cuando sintió un escalofrió extraño recorrer su cuerpo, era como si un depredador estuviese oculto, asechándola y desprendiendo una enorme intención asesina… intensión asesina que era claramente palpable.

Su piel se erizó y rápidamente se puso en guardia.

El bar-ténder y los demás presentes la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Ella escaneó la zona con sus sentidos espirituales ' _¿Pero qué?'_ La sensación había desaparecido

' _¿Me estaré enloqueciendo?'_

* * *

 **World of the living:** Karakura Highschool

* * *

Poco después de que terminaran las clases del día en la secundaria de Karakura, Ishida se encontró con una de las mejores amigas de Kurosaki en la azotea de la escuela.

Arisawa le había pedido muy –Amablemente- que le explicara ¡QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PASANDO Y DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN ORIHIME E ICHIGO!

Por supuesto, Uryuu al ser el caballero que era accedió y le soltó la sopa… Dijo absolutamente todo lo que sabía, con lujo de detalles… S-sí, fue por ser un caballero, no tenía nada que ver la golpiza que le esperaba si trataba de ocultarle algo a Arisawa.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó. "¡Cómo puede ser posible que esos bastardos sean tan desagradecidos!" Ella estaba furiosa, caminó por toda la terraza en un intento en vano de calmarse. ¡Esos bastardos se atrevieron a apuntar sus espadas hacia su mejor amigo!

"Arisawa" Usando su voz seria y calmada, la llamó.

"¡Qué!" Bramó, aún con su temperamento en ebullición.

"Ambos, Kurosaki y yo, necesitamos que nos ayudes" comentó mientras acomodaba sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

"¿Eh?" Se detuvo por unos momentos, su enojo remplazado por confusión… por ahora.

"Actualmente Ryuuken y yo nos estamos encargando de las hermanas de Kurosaki, sin embargo no creo que eso sea lo más acertado, ellas son demasiado dependientes de su hermano y mientras él esté en –Silbern- tendrán que conformarse con su padre, pero él tampoco puede estar al pendiente de ellas y aunque seamos familiares lejanos de ellas, las conocemos muy poco" Explicó.

"A mi parecer sería beneficioso que tú las cuides mientras no estén entrenando conmigo, ya que las conoces desde que eran más pequeñas y eres muy cercana a Kurosaki… Mucho más que yo por lo menos."

Ishida esperaba que aceptara, esto aseguraría que Yuzu y Karin siempre estén vigiladas por alguien, que si bien no era muy poderosa espiritualmente, le serviría para disminuir su paranoia un poco.

"Está bien, voy a velar por ellas…" Tatsuki declaró _._

' _Tal parece que voy a estar pasando la noche en la casa de Ichigo de ahora en adelante… Hace tiempo que no lo hago, aunque me gustaría que ese idiota este allí también'_

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí lentamente a la sala del trono.

Hace unos momentos un Soldat vino y me alertó que Yhwach-Jiisan quería hablar conmigo, me pidió alistarme y presentarme ante su majestad.

Gracias a las habilidades tan convenientes de Inoue mi cuerpo se había limpiado y mis ropas se repararon por lo que sólo necesitaba levantarme y comenzar a caminar, por el contrario Inoue decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse y luego descansar un rato mientras esperaba a que yo llegara.

Caminé poco a poco por los enormes pasillos de Silbern reflexionando sobre las posibles acciones que tomaré en las próximas batallas.

Era casi un hecho de que en algún momento acabe por enfrentar a alguien conocido y estoy completamente seguro que en esa situación tendré que ir a matar, ya sea Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji o Rukia, mi misión será asesinarlos a sangre fría…

Asimismo es seguro que ellos vengan a mí con esa misma intención, en ese punto yo seré un invasor nuevamente y no seré perdonado por ninguno nunca más.

Las cartas estarán a nuestro favor:

Tenemos el factor sorpresa, un ejército mejor dirigido y entrenado y la cantidad de guerreros nivel –Capitán- en el Wandenreich es más del doble de los que tiene el Gotei. Por otra parte tenemos una forma de neutralizar su arma más poderosa y hacerla nuestra.

Sí, no hay discusión, esta será una guerra fácil… un genocidio… Qué ironía.

Eso en sí es un alivio para mí, una vez terminada esta guerra, nadie será tan tonto como para atacar a mi familia o amigos…

El mundo será reformado y regido por el Emperador. Los Sternritter seremos los nuevos líderes debajo de Jii-san, y yo me aseguraré de convertirlos en VIPs y de mantener su seguridad como una prioridad…

Yuzu, Karin, chicos, no se preocupen… Me encargaré de todo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la sala del trono, me había perdido lo suficiente en mis pensamientos como para que mi cuerpo anduviera en piloto automático y me llevara hasta la entrada del salón.

Sin muchas contemplaciones entré.

Yhwach-Jiisan estaba como de costumbre sentado en su enorme trono luciendo su maniaca sonrisa con Haschwalth a su lado acompañándolo estoicamente. No me arrodille como lo harían los otros Caballeros de las Estrellas, jamás me he inclinado ante nadie y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo nunca.

Ellos no le prestaron atención ese mísero detalle, el Emperador simplemente si limitó a elogiar mis capacidades de combate y de pensamiento rápido en medio de una batalla.

"Si eso es para lo único que me llamarón, me voy. ¡No soy ningún perro faldero que trata de resaltar en busca de que lo adulen!" Comenté despectivamente.

Eso siempre me ha molestado mucho, incluso en mi época como un mero humano, los oficiales de policía siempre me felicitaron por reprender a los delincuentes, Hmp, no necesito nada de eso, yo hago las cosas porque hay que hacerlas, lo mismo ocurre con mis entrenamientos y mis peleas.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Jii-san se soltó a reír, eso logró enojarme aún más.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho con altanería.

"Eso es lo que esperaba de mi hijo nacido en la obscuridad." Felicitó nuevamente.

"¡Tsk! ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!" Grité furioso "No soy tu hijo" agregue después de unos segundos.

Él sólo aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa y comentó con diversión "Por supuesto que eres mi hijo, Ichigo… Todos lo quincies lo son"

Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta que se refiera a mí de esa forma, siento como si despreciara lo que Oyaji hizo por mí durante estos diecisiete años…

¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Seguro que esta cuidado de Yuzu y Karin como una mama osa, a pesar de ser un hombre.

"No, Ichigo, de hecho yo te llamé con un buen propósito"

"Hm?" Con esto mi oído se animó.

"Tengo intenciones de enviar dentro de unos meses al Capitán de Caza Quilge Opie y al Jagdarmee al Hueco mundo en una misión de reconocimiento simple." Dijo levantándose de su trono y caminar hasta los pilares a un lado del salón, los cuales dejaban ver la cuidad del Wandenreich en todo su esplendor.

No dije nada, sencillamente lo seguí y me coloqué a su lado izquierdo, apreciando el paisaje y oyéndolo al mismo tiempo.

"Quiero que te unas a él" Anunció. "Tú conoces mejor el Hueco Mundo que Quilge y será una buena práctica para ti luchar en ese lugar. Vas a quedarte allá hasta el que ordene el inicio de la invasión."

* * *

Después de terminar mi reunión con Jiisan merodeé por el castillo congelado tratando de pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora.

Aparentemente tengo que ir a ese maldito lugar de nuevo para brindarle mi –apoyo- al Sternritter J…

Ya sabía que íbamos a invadir primero a Hueco Mundo, pero no tenía idea que sucedería tan rápido, por lo general las guerras premeditadas llevan mucho tiempo de preparación… aunque por otro lado, yo no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo el Wandenreich ha estado preparándose para este inminente momento.

No estoy seguro si debo llevar o no a Inoue conmigo, puede que el estar en esos desiertos de mala muerte le traiga muy malos recuerdos.

Me detuve por un momento, miré por una ventana hacia el horizonte, aún era temprano, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde… y no estaba cansado en absoluto, el Shun Shun Rikka de Inoue se encargó de eso, incluso me siento como si acabara de despertarme en estos momentos.

Ella probablemente esté dormida a estas alturas, luego de ese incidente mientras sanaba mis heridas ella terminó tan cansada que estoy seguro que si no la obligaba a darse un baño antes, Inoue se habría rendido ante el sueño desde el momento en que yo salí a mi reunión.

Bajé al primer piso de Silbern buscando algo en lo que entretenerme, tenía que quemar mis energías en algo y entrenar estaba descartado puesto que Haschwalth se había retirado a sus aposentos.

Algo atrajo mi atención, muchos Soldats de rango más o menos alto se reunieron en un salón amplio custodiado por soldados rasos.

Música fuerte se desprendía del lugar y los que estaban adentro parecían muy animados, charlando entre sí y bebiendo lo que claramente era alcohol… "Genial, en este sitio tan disciplinado también existen los bares…" murmuré con molestia para mí mismo, a pesar de que era algo bastante comprensible, de alguna manera tenían que evitar el estrés y como más lo harían ¿teniendo sexo y luego matar a su compañero?

No obstante esa demostración de falta de sentido común no fue lo que me hizo pensar en siquiera entrar, sino fue la presión espiritual que sentí adentro.

"Oh, tengo unas palabras que decirte ~Gabrielli~" Entré en el bar sin contemplaciones, no tuve la necesidad de pedir permiso, aunque sea menor de edad, pero ¿que Soldat en su sano juicio cuestionaría a un Sternritter? nadie sería tan idiota.

* * *

The Balance regresó temprano a sus aposentos.

Después de informarle a su majestad de las habilidades de lucha de su más nuevo recluta, le había preguntado si tenía algún conocimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo de los vivos, por supuesto eso luego de contarle sobre las proezas de las hermanas de Ichigo y de la horda de huecos que invadió el mundo humano hace tan solo unas horas.

Para su sorpresa el emperador Quincy de hecho sabía lo que atrajo a los Hollows. Según su majestad los responsables eran residentes de -ese lugar- que por un corto período de tiempo lograron materializarse en el mundo real.

Haschwalth no entendía muy bien la razón de porque ellos haría algo como eso o como lograron salir de –allí- en primer lugar siendo que está fuertemente custodiado por –ellos-… pero no importaba de todos modos, su majestad le ordenó no tomar acción en ese asunto, y él no desobedecería las ordenes de su emperador, probablemente él quería probar a Ichigo o tal vez tenía algún otro plan en mente.

' _*Sigh*… olvidémonos de eso por ahora.'_ Decidió irse a descasar por ahora, estaba sumamente exhausto gracias a su formación con Ichigo Kurosaki, la cual se había prolongado durante más de cuatro horas.

Se dirigió directamente a su armario y se desvistió, posteriormente colgó su uniforme personalizado en un gancho y lo guardó. Vestido con únicamente su ropa interior se acercó a su cama King size.

"Haschwalth-sama~"

Debajo de esas sabanas estaba un excelente regalo para la vista.

Su sirvienta personal se encontraba en una pose sugerente, completamente desnuda… su sudor hacía brillar su pálida piel con el resplandor naranja del ocaso, una de sus manos estaba perdida entre el medio de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y la otra deslizándose por el modesto pero firme valle de sus pechos.

Sus ojos completamente negros rebosaban de deseo puro e irrefrenable por recibir el toque mágico de su amo y señor, su lengua colgaba de su boca abierta provocada por la rápida y dificultosa respiración que mantenía.

"M-mis más sinceras disculpas Haschwalth-sama… Y-yo iba a esperarlo p-pero el saber que me premiarías me excitó mucho… N-no pude ayudarme a mí misma~" Su sirvienta rogó, lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos negros.

The 'B' no pudo evitar salirse de su personalidad habitual y sonrió con perversidad.

"~Has sido una chica mala~" susurró en su oído a la vez que tomaba su cabello suelto con fuerza y le daba un tirón fuerte.

"Aahh~ a-así es Haschwalth-sama… He sido una mala sirvienta."

Tal parece que Jugram no tendría descanso en un buen rato, después de todo, tenía una sirvienta desobediente que adiestrar.

"Ahora voy a tener que castigarte en vez de premiarte como originalmente había planeado…" murmuró suavemente tomando uno de sus pechos y pellizcar su pezón, retorciéndolo y estrujándolo con fuerza, aún sin soltar su cabello plateado.

"AAHH~ HASCHWALTH-SAMA~"

* * *

 **World of the living:** Kurosaki Clinic

* * *

"Con permiso" Tatsuki entró a la casa de su mejor amigo, ella ya sabía que no había nadie en casa con la excepción de las chicas Kurosaki, pero de todos modos ella murmuró al entrar esas palabras que desde pequeña le metieron en la cabeza junto con su educación, justo como a cada persona Japonesa.

Deambulo unos momentos por la casa, estaba casi desierta.

Yuzu y Karin estaban aún descansando de ese atenuante momento, ellas gastaron mucho poder espiritual para eliminar de la existencia a esa manada de Hollow así que era entendible que ellas pasaran el resto del día inconsciente, recuperando su reiryoku.

Fue a la habitación que compartían las niñas y las observó por unos minutos, sus expresiones de paz hizo sonreír a Tatsuki, le recordaban a Ichigo cuando él estaba pequeño… antes de que perdiera a su madre.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, Arisawa se dirigió hacia la sala, donde había dejado las cosas que trajo con ella, como sus maletas (porque desde ahora pensaba vivir ahí, por lo menos hasta que Ichigo y Orihime regresen), sus útiles escolares y comida instantánea que compró de camino a la clínica.

Calentó su comida en el horno de micro hondas, luego de comprobar que estaba lista, la tomó junto con una soda que sacó del refrigerador y se fue al sofá grande que se encontraba frente al televisor. Lo encendió y comenzó a cambiar canales al azar.

' _Ichigo… Ishida, Chad y yo cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos a Yuzu y a Karin… Así que encárgate de proteger y de mantener a salvo con toda tu alma a Orihime y no te descuides a ti mismo… No sé dónde estás, ni que estás haciendo, pero te deseo la mayor de las suertes… porque conociéndote, te meterás en innumerables problemas a partir de ahora"_

* * *

 **Schattenbereich:** Silbern

* * *

¿Cómo demonios todo esto terminó así? ¡Maldita sea!

Se supone que debía estar reprendiendo fuertemente a Gabrielli por decirle a Inoue sobre la guerra sin tacto alguno, se supone que ella debería estar arrodillada frente a mí con un gran chichón sobre su cabeza pidiéndome disculpas por la idiotez que cometió…

En vez de eso, terminamos en esta situación.

Ella actualmente colgaba de mi cuello totalmente ebria cantando delirios y estupideces a todo pulmón.

"Vamos, Kurosaki… Bebe algo no seas aburrido~" Ella balbuceo forzando la salida de las palabras por su garganta y obligando a trabajar a su lengua sin control por efecto del alcohol.

¡Maldito sea el licor!

Hice caso omiso a su petición caprichosa y en un movimiento ya bastantemente practicado lance sobre mi hombro a Gabrielli para llevarla a su habitación, ella ya estaba completamente perdida y ahora mi deber era asegurarme que llegue a salvo a su cama para que duerma la mona…

"Oh-hoo~ Quieres hacerlo ahora Kurosaki, no creía que fueras tan lanzado –Hip-" Arrastró las palabras agregándoles un toque de sensualidad.

*Sigh* espero que la resaca de mañana le pegue con tanta fuerza que ni se pueda levantar y pase todo el día en el baño vomitando.

"¡Oigan todos!" Ella inesperadamente gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, su voz resaltó bastante con respecto a la música.

"¡Kurosaki y yo vamos a tener sexo en estos momentos!" Desde mi hombro levantó su brazo derecho en signo de gloria.

Ehhhhh! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Rápidamente la sala se llenó de aullidos y silbidos de los Soldats borrachos, Comentarios como:

"¡Así se hace Gabrielli-sama!"

"¡Nosotros sabíamos que podrías seducirlo!" o

"¡Que envida Gabrielli-sama compártenos un poco de él a nosotras también!" Se dispararon a diestra y siniestra por los presentes… ese último en especial me hizo avergonzarme hasta más no poder.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Gabrielli mantente callada joder!" La regañé dejando caer algo de mi reiatsu sobre ella para enfatizar mi punto, asimismo golpee con algo de rudeza el costado de su pierna… grave error.

"AHhnnnnn!" Gimió en voz alta, lo que provocó que los alaridos de los soldados estallaran nuevamente.

"¡Vallan a una habitación!"

"¡Sí, no es necesario que se exhiban en frente de todos!"

"¡Están locos! ¡Por supuesto que pueden hacerlo aquí!"

"¡Denos un espectáculo!"

… Je… Jeje… Trágame tierra…

Salí de ese infierno y me precipité hacia la habitación de Gabrielli, ya estaba exhausto y eso que hasta hace sólo una media hora me sentía como nuevo…

No estoy hecho para esta mierda.

Entré a su cuarto y pasé directamente hasta su cama, la solté sobre ella con nada de delicadeza. No quería quedarme más tiempo del necesario aquí, me volteé y comencé a caminar hasta la salida-

"~Kurosaki~"

Regresé mi mirada hacia ella, estaba apoyada en sus brazos intentando en vano levantarse del colchón.

"¿~A dónde vas~?" Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

¡Ja! Eso no funcionará conmigo, no cuando a diario yo veía las caritas de cachorro de mis lindas hermanitas y uno que otro que he visto de Inoue, Gabrielli nunca llegará a hacer un gesto lo suficientemente adorable como para doblegar mi voluntad (aunque yo fallara miserablemente cuando eran de Yuzu o Inoue).

"Me largo" Contesté con sequedad.

"Eh? Pero si estoy tan caliente~" Se quejó.

"Ayúdame a calmar esto que siento en mi pecho y vientre" Ella dijo eso a la par vez que arrancaba a la fuerza los botones de la gabardina de su uniforme, dejando al descubierto su… ¡SUS PECHOS!

Momentáneamente mi mente se quedó en blanco…

No pude dejar de ver hacia esos pequeños y claramente suaves montículos de lujuria coronados por unas diminutas y rosadas cerezas ya firmes esperando para ser acariciados, estrujados, lamidos y succionados…

"Lo ves~" Sonrió con satisfacción. "¡Tú también lo quieres!"

"¡¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso?! ¡Idiota!" repliqué con fuerza y 'tapé' mis ojos con mis manos… Bueno, tanto como lo hice con Rangiku-san aquella vez que intentó seducirme.

Al parecer mi fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como yo creía. Tanto Yoruichi-san como Rangiku-san o incluso Gabrielli ahora han logrado que mi cuerpo me traicione un poco…

Aunque el mayor efecto lo logró Inoue esta mañana, casi pierdo el control de mí mismo… casi me dejo guiar por mis instintos-

"Mira lo mojada que estoy~"

* * *

Nunca en mi vida me había movido tan rápido, incluso luego de mi entrenamiento en el Dangai yo estoy seguro que no podría escapar de un lugar tan rápido que como lo hice de la habitación de Gabrielli…

En serio no tengo idea en que momento ella se quitó sus pantalones y sus pantis.

Aunque debo decir que la vista no era para nada mala, sí había algo de vello púbico (en lo personal no me desagrada) pero creo que sin temor a equivocarme, la de Yoruichi-san es mucho mejor y más agradable, su color chocolate hace que… un minuto…

¡¿En qué demonios estas pensado Kurosaki Ichigo?!

T-tengo que sacar de alguna manera esa imagen de mi cabeza, no puedo llegar con Inoue con mi –amiguito- erguido, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso…

Mientras caminaba se me ocurrió una buena idea, desde que llegué a Silbern me concentré demasiado en la guerra y mi entrenamiento, y a estas alturas no he leído ni una vez el Daten.

Saqué el libro de datos que proporcionaba el imperio a cada soldado perteneciente a los Sternritters y comencé a revisar los detalles de personas que ya conozco para ver qué tan acertada es nuestra red de información…

Me alegro que me dieran una versión escrita en japonés, no sé ni cómo leer una oración en alemán.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿todos aquí hablan a la perfección el japonés?

En el libro aparecían todos los Capitanes y tenientes con sus estadísticas de batalla, patrones de lucha y cada cosa resaltable como fecha de nacimiento o el nivel de peligro que podrían presentarnos (ninguno era resaltable… incluso Yamamoto-Jiisan es considerado como medio en ese aspecto), también mencionaba que luchador tenía en su poder un Bankai y para algunos incluso cómo funcionaba.

Esto me enterneció un poco, la descripción de los Bankai de Byakuya, Toshiro, Soi-Fong-san, Komamura-san y Renji eran de hecho muy completas y acertadas. Cosa que me asustaba un poco, el saber que aparte de Aizen, existía también alguien más que mantenía un ojo sobre nosotros a tiempo completo.

Luego de ojear un poco más las descripciones de los capitanes, salté hasta otra sección de este Data Book: Los potenciales de guerra.

Ya sabía que yo aparecería en esta sección, Haschwalth, el pelirrojo y la niña espeluznante no dejaron de repetir que yo era un –potencial de guerra especial- que de hecho encabezo la lista.

Éramos cinco los que aparecíamos aquí.

Aizen Sousuke por su incalculable y prácticamente infinito reiatsu, Kenpachi Zaraki por su increíble fuerza bruta, Urahara Kisuke por sus ingeniosos planes para cada situación que puedan presentarse, otro Shinigami anciano que nunca he conocido por su sabiduría y yo mismo por mi capacidad de crecimiento.

En cada página recalca en nivel de peligrosidad de cada uno (Aizen y yo teníamos el nivel más alto), a quien daba su lealtad y la posible actuación que tendríamos en la guerra.

En mi estado aparecía un sello que indicaba que me había unido al ejecito de su majestad, el de Aizen aparecía un signo de interrogación ya que él no era ni un enemigo ni un aliado por los momentos.

En la siguiente 'capítulo' del Daten estaban escritas de forma simple las próximas misiones y los objetivos de esta.

Entre ellas se encontraba el reconocimiento de las áreas de Hueco mundo, la invasión y conquista de este, además de la captura, sometimiento y alistamiento de Arrancars…

Así que eso es lo que voy a estar haciendo… creo que tendré que dejar a Inoue en Silbern, no quiero que ella este presente cuando hagamos eso, a ella no le gustara para nada ese comportamiento, Inoue respeta bastante la vida de los demás y su libertad.

Finalmente el libro tenía unas páginas en blanco que al momento de actualizarse estas se llenarían.

Oh? Acaban de cargar nueva información…

Um? ¿Una Horda de menos grande invadieron Karakura?… Bien, eso no es muy común, aun con la cantidad de reishi en la atmosfera era extraño que muchos huecos viajen desde Hueco Mundo hasta allí de golpe, hasta donde yo sé sólo ha ocurrido una vez antes y eso fue cuando Ishida utilizó ese cebo hace poco más de un año.

Supongo que Chad e Ishida se encargaron del asunto, o tal vez Oyaji haya actuado por un momento extraño de responsabilidad por parte de él, no creo que se quedara quieto con sus hijas viviendo en ese pueblo… pero, él no hizo nada cuando era yo el que se enfrentaba a eso.

Espera… ¿Yuzu y Karin hicieron qué?

* * *

 **Real World:** Karakura-town outskirts

* * *

 **Time: 9 pm**

* * *

Cinco figuras envueltas en mantos negros salieron paso lento de un portal en forma ojo bordeado de llamas azules y cadenas el cual había aparecido en algún lugar sobre Karakura-Chou. Ellos tenían sólo una cosa en mente.

"¡Finalmente es el momento!" El que parecía ser el líder se adelantó unos metros y sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros anunció teatralmente.

"¡Hoy es el día en que tomaremos nuestro primer paso en el camino hacia la Libertad!" Su voz exudaba la felicidad que sentía al saber que dentro de poco ese monstruo iba a liberarlos de ese maldito lugar.

"¡Por fin nuestras cadenas serán removidas!" Exclamó extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados para enfatizar su declaración.

Sus compañeros estallaron en vítores… Sí esto es lo que esperaban.

"¡Taikon, Gunjō, Garogai, Murakumo, vallamos en busca de la carnada que atraerá a nuestro salvador!"

"¡Como ordene Shuren-sama!"


End file.
